


Once is never enough with a man like you

by lets_get_messi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Zayn, Car Sex, Daddy Kink, Daddy Niall, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Frottage, I use the word arsehole too often, M/M, Public Sex, Relationship(s), Rich Niall, Some violent scenes, Stranger Sex, Zayn attacks Niall, criminal!zayn, lots of smut like a metric fuck ton of smut, mild violence, slight exhibitionism, take me to church plays muffled in the background, these tags omg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 75,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lets_get_messi/pseuds/lets_get_messi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Zayn attempts to steal Niall's car and attacks him in a car park but somehow their heated scuffle turns into sex. </p><p>Oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The night air was cold as Niall let the door of the pub swing closed behind him. He shivered, zipping up his jacket and shoving his hands deep in his pockets cursing himself for forgetting his gloves. The streets were relatively empty as they often were on a Monday night, memories of parting pedestrians lingering in the form of crisp wrappers dancing on the breeze and stomped out cigarette ends in the gutter.

Niall turned the corner, walking back to the car park up by Moor End. It was a rather small multi-story car park, one which charged the smallest amount out of all of those near his work and that was good enough for him. It had been a rather shit shift, he hated when the night was cold and dead, leaving just the regulars and the odd couple awaiting a train or bus at the bar. It just made time stretch needlessly and most of the time he'd spend his shift wiping down the tables three times for the sake of doing anything at all.

He eventually crossed the road, breaking into a slight jog and retrieving his car keys from his pockets as he opened the door to the stairwell of the car park. On nights where his feet hurt, Niall would find himself contemplating the lift before deciding that he was a lad who ate far too many cheeseburgers to settle for complete idleness. Either way he was soon pushing open the door from the confined area reserved for graffiti tags and the stench of piss, before exiting out on his mid-floor level. It was his usual spot, the lower levels usually full of mid-day shopping goers when his shift at the pub would first begin so he'd often be parked up in a dark corner on a middle floor. It was only really Christmas or Summertime when the shopping centres were busy with tourists and present-buyers that he would park up on top deck. 

He whistled brightly, some non-distinct tune that he could vaguely pin-point as Jessie-J as he made his way to his baby now in sight. God she was a looker of a car, one his dad paid for when Niall first exclaimed his intent on moving to England for Uni to broaden his horizons. His father had agreed of course, thrilled Niall wanted to see the world for himself and seeing as daddy's bank statement had a few extra zeroes than what was classified as usual, then Niall really couldn't turn down the gift of a brand new car.

Especially a car like this one.

It was beautiful; sleek and black, shining in the flickering light over head and sticking out like a sore thumb against the mundane grey stone structure it had been confined in but she was still a beauty.

It was funny really that Niall wasn't even prepared, didn't even consider it a possibility when he heard a rush of footsteps from behind him before a heavy weight was pushing at his back, crowding him against the nearest wall.

He gruffed out in shock, feeling his heart speed up as the primal instinct of fight reared it's much needed head and the blonde span around at the assault, elbow flying blindly and hitting the person attacking him in the ribs.

The stranger growled out, punching Niall in the jaw who was far too dazed by the turn of events to even dodge it. He stumbled back, gasping out in pain and moving to adjust his keys between his fingers. He looked at the guy just an inch or so taller than him, dressed in all black with a balaclava covering all but his hazel eyes. The guy seemed to notice Niall's keys then, making to snatch them away and it hit Niall then that this guy wanted his car. 

That the whole situation was a mugging.

Fuck.

A million things ran through his head, what would happen if the guy had a knife, what if he stole his car, what if he killed Niall? So many thoughts and yet his mind stayed blank with his efforts to remain in the moment, adrenaline flowing through his veins like liquid heat as he attempted to hit the man who swerved it easily.

They scuffled for a moment, cursing and grunting under their breath as they collided together and Niall felt the rush of being pushed backwards before he was slammed against the cold brick of the wall once more. He grunted at the pain, heart beating erratically as the man in front of him held strong, Niall's shirt fisted in his white-knuckled grip. Niall's thought process was a jilted one as he reached up and ripped the balaclava from the man's face in hopes of whatever CCTV in the joint being able to pick something up from the fight. He tossed the woollen black material aside and despite his rushed fearful movements of defence; couldn't help but feel himself falter slightly in his own efforts to push the man from him as he was revealed. 

His olive skin was glistening with sweat, long black eyelashes edging around those hazel eyes that stared bitterly at Niall perhaps for the unveiling of him. Or maybe it was the look a serial killer gave to their victims, one lined with aggression and an undertone of passionate rage. Whatever the look was it had his eyes fixed firmly on Niall and the blonde watched as the man's defined jaw locked. There was a moment where the thief's face contorted, eyes scanning Niall's face all over before he grunted again, bringing up a knee and digging it deep into Niall's abdomen. Niall folded under the pressure, growling out and falling slightly forward. The man held tight at his shirt, Niall using all his strength to flip them.

The stranger hit the wall with a thud, Niall laying his arm across his throat, leaving the slimmer man scrambling slightly. When he relented the pressure across his Adam's apple they stared at one another, chests heaving and body wired so tight on adrenaline Niall could probably in retrospect be able to pinpoint the exact moment where it snapped and whirled his thoughts and actions into chaos.

He had his lips against the strangers in a split second, the thief’s hands releasing hold of Niall's shirt to thread through the strands of his blonde hair. Niall held tight at the man's waist, pinning him to the wall as he licked into a mouth that tasted distinctly of coffee and cigarettes. It wasn't a bad taste, his tongue sliding against another as the man moaned under the feeling, bringing his hips forwards and nudging his clothed erection against Niall's. 

That broke the kiss, alerting Niall to the fact he was really fucking turned on and perhaps had been since he unveiled the mystery man trying to steal his car. He felt a feeling that resembled shame curl up deep inside some part of him, perhaps a rather large part of him but it was caged up pretty quickly, locked away by the feral feeling of need, burrowing deep under his skin and setting his nerve endings on fire which would explain the exact reason he rolled his hips against the man's before him.

The thief’s head tilted back against the wall, hands clutching with more desperation as they started up a slow and steady pace. Niall couldn't deny that the stranger was hot. Unfairly hot, like a cross between Adonis and Apollo. Divine heavenly sunlight entwined with palpable desire. And yet Niall saw Ares looking down at him from a sloping nose, hazel eyes turned black and all that Niall could see was something dark in him. It didn't relent his pacing, their hips now set up a rhythm that had them both grunting and groaning in the shadows.

Niall tried not to think too much about the situation, about how the light overhead was flickering, how the evening air was cold as it blew through the car park unapologetically. He didn't want to consider the visible scars on the man's hands and how it probably had something to do with his lifestyle. Luckily all his worthy thoughts were banished as the thief smirked at him, guiding his mouth back to his and licking into it with an intensity Niall felt in his bones.

Before he could really consider anything at all, his fingers had found the man's flies, unbuttoning his jeans and thrusting his hand passed course trouser material and his boxers. The man released a fluttered sigh, rocking his hips up into the fist that held tight at his cock, pumping with a delightful rhythm.

He was big, a size that didn't really suit his slim frame but Niall really couldn't expect any less from a man with a face like that. Niall dived in for another quick kiss before gesturing for the man's jeans. The thief eagerly obliged, bending down to pull his jeans and underwear down over his thighs. Niall swallowed thickly at the exposure of his solid length, it was thick and even in the dark he could see the glistening of pre-come across the head. Niall was fucking twitching in his own jeans. 

He found the cock in his hand with ease, thumb dragging over the head and eliciting the sweetest sounds from the man in all black. Their kisses grew more heated, fingers fisting Niall's clothes and trying to bring him even closer like he was prepared to crawl beneath Niall's skin. With how far gone Niall was he was beginning to wonder if that was possible.

He heard the slam of a car door from behind them and then brisk footsteps and it wasn't enough to deter either of them, Jesus when had Niall become that person? It broke him from the kiss though, hand still working over the hard cock that had the man gasping out.

“Hands on the wall.” Niall instructed and was surprised how easily the stranger complied, turning his back to him and pushing his arse towards him. Niall resisted the urge to kneel down and worship that arse, to lick so deep into it he'd pretty much be kissing the guy's mouth, instead he fumbled for the sachet of lube that Harry insisted he carry around with him. He made a mental note to thank his flat-mate for that little suggestion.

He ripped it with his teeth, watching him as he humped the air in hopes of getting Niall's attention. He was getting pretty impatient and Niall just carried on staring as he spread the cool gel across four of his fingers.

When his dry hand held at the thief's shoulder the guy fucking groaned, totally unfazed that his arse and cock were out in public as he waited for Niall's next move. The blonde let his body speak for him as he let his fingertip stroke at the rim of the stranger's arsehole. The guy was groaning now, body releasing shuddering breathes as Niall teased him and stroked him, standing up close so his chest was pressed against the stranger.

“Gonna shove this in now.” Niall said, because surely it would be rude not to and the guy nodded enthusiastically, an air of desperation taking over his movements, his arse pushing back and his fingers scratching the graffiti on the wall.

“Yes!” He shouted, voice echoing in the darkness as Niall breeched his entrance, cock twitching at the heat that swallowed his finger. The thief was soft and warm and he couldn't erase the pleasure that curled up in his stomach at the thought of plunging his dick into that feeling. He fucked into him a little, taking his time before adding a second, their impatience growing clearer by the minute, though the guy didn't even move to touch his dick. Good Lord.

“What's your name?” Niall asked, rather out of place with the fact he was already two fingers deep into the thief who was panting and resisting the urge to rut into the rough brick of the wall in front of him.

“Zayn, Zayn, Zayn” He chanted in desperation to seek out more than the blonde was giving him. Niall smirked, twisting his fingers with a quickening pace, the muscles in his arm threatening to cramp from the angle but fuck the heat was intoxicating. The tightness, the whole fucking situation really. It was so absurd.

“Zayn, spread your legs I'm gonna shove a third in.” Niall said and Zayn did the best he could with his jeans still wrapped around his thighs, he pushed his arse up further, groaning as Niall's fingers plunged deeper and fuck Zayn was so fucking needy Niall's cock was leaking all over the inside of his boxer shorts. He needed to be inside Zayn and fast, so fucking fast.

“Fuck come on.” Niall said, pulling out and trying to ignore the pitiful pout the stranger turned on him as Niall wrapped his lubed up fingers around his dainty wrist pulling him towards his car. It was an awkward fumble with his keys, especially with a needy Zayn kissing and biting his neck, rutting his hard cock against him whilst trying to stroke Niall through his jeans, but he got their eventually grabbing Zayn and all but pushing him onto the back-seats. He climbed in after, slamming the door behind him.

They sort of collided, mouths clashing and hands fumbling to tear away clothes, it was awkward, limbs and heads hitting off the seats and doors and the roof but soon enough Niall was lying on top of Zayn's naked body, their cocks rubbing together as their tongues kicked up a storm in one another's mouths. It was moving so fast, dizzingly in fact and Niall could barely even stop for breath, his fingers swooping passed Zayn's balls before teasing back at his slicked up entrance.

“Gonna fuck you up for trying to steal from me.” Niall whispered heatedly, nails scratching down Zayn's ribs, the thief arching up into the touch. He was a fucking vision like this, looking debauched without even being fucked, sweat glistening across the expanse of his inked skin. He looked sinful, ready to be worshipped by a guy who knew he shouldn't touch him but fuck he was already on his knees between those spread legs, fingers pushing back into that heat and watching with hooded eyes as Zayn fisted his own hair fucking himself onto the digits in pleas for something more.

“Fuck me up, man. Fuck me up.” Zayn begged, looking deep into Niall's eyes and fuck that was as much of an invitation as any. Niall nodded, leaning down to press a kiss to Zayn's hipbone enjoying the keening sigh leaving the dark-haired man as Niall moved to sit down, he shifted so he was in the centre of the seats, Zayn smirking at him and straddling him with ease.

“Bet you wish you hadn’t fucked with me.” Niall whispered, biting at Zayn's jaw who nodded down at him, eyes shut as he held tight at the back of Niall's head the blonde smirking as he held his cock up, nudging the tip at the slicked up hole waiting for him.

Niall's eyes rolled back into his head at the feeling. Zayn lowering himself onto the blonde's cock. He fisted Niall's hair tighter, sinking down until Niall's balls were pressed against his skin.

“Move for me.” Niall demanded and Zayn nodded with a whimper, hips starting to roll with a slow deliberation that only came with getting used to having a cock balls deep inside you.

“Talk dirty -fuck- it gets me off.” Zayn said, moving on the length inside him as Niall gripped at his hips wondering what the fuck he should say to that exactly. 

“My dick feel good?” He opted for and it sent a flurry of colour winding up Zayn's neck that Niall couldn't help but lean forward and lick at as he fucked up as much as he could into him.

“So good -ugh- so fucking good.”

“I'm gonna pound you so hard. And you'll deserve it.”

“Yeah pound into me.” Zayn spoke and Niall saw it as a challenge, gripping onto the boy and flipping them so Zayn was laid out on the back of the seats again, Niall's cock still burrowed in deep from his position between his parted thighs.

“I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't walk straight for a week.” Niall said, Zayn shivering at his words as he hooked his legs around Niall's waist the Irish boy fucking into Zayn with a relentless pace. The car was rocking, windows steaming up as Zayn arched off the sticky leather seats, pushing back against Niall in hopes of getting more of his cock. Niall would oblige if there was any more of it to give. He just focused on rolling his hips into him, trying to seek out that spot in Zayn that would have him a trembling wreck that would regret even looking at Niall's car. 

Zayn was mumbling incoherently, bouncing on the cock inside him as his hair fell across his face. He looked like the perfect representation of an angel drenched in sin, his fingernails scratching over his tattooed body and squeezing at his own nipples. Niall felt saliva pool on his tongue and he couldn't help but lean down and swipe it across the hardened nub. The position must have found the exact spot Niall was looking for because Zayn's head snapped back, neck bared in the dim light and hands reaching up and slamming against the window just as car lights shone through on it's drive passed.

“Fuck yes, give it to me Daddy.”

Niall growled at that, somehow finding the strength within him to fuck that extra bit harder, tilting to the side and enjoying the sounds falling from Zayn's parted mouth with every thrust against his prostate. Niall could work with Daddy, had never had to work with it before but he could definitely work with it if it left that blissed out look of pure pleasure on Zayn's God-like face. 

He could work with it, and all the power that came with that word that somehow crippled the man who was in every sense a criminal. 

“I'm gonna come, Daddy please, fuck!” Zayn cried out again and Niall sucked his nipple between his teeth giving it a teasing nibble before locking his eyes on Zayn and fucking into him. He was so tight, so warm and his muscles felt fucking perfect around Niall's cock and just looking at Zayn: a begging, sweaty mess of a specimen on his dick was enough to have Niall's orgasm chasing through his body and searching for release. 

“Come baby.” Niall said and it was like he had the power in just those words alone because Zayn's back was arching off the seats and come was spurting out of his untouched dick, landing across his stomach in stripes until it reached his pulsing neck. That was enough for Niall and he let out a loud groan, milking his cock into Zayn's arse who rolled his hips lazily until they fell together in a breathless pile of limbs.

Niall had landed directly in the messiest patch of come, could feel it sticking to his eyelashes as he listened to the distant thudding of Zayn's quick heartbeat. It was slowing the longer they lay there, Niall's cock softening inside Zayn's relaxed hole. The whole situation was a mess. Niall trying not to think too hard about the fact he just fucked a fucking criminal who called him daddy and probably ruined the interior of his expensive ride. Zayn patted Niall's shoulder the Irish boy groaning as he moved out of the boy who scooted to behind the passenger seat, Niall reclining across the back seat, toes under Zayn's slim sweat-slick thigh.

Zayn let out a sigh after what felt like an age of silence, unwinding the window and Niall hummed in approval at the breeze. He didn't even give a fuck when Zayn reached for his abandoned leather jacket, pulling out a packet of cigarettes and lighting one easily in the freshly valeted car. Niall watched through lazy eyes as the dark haired man relaxed into his seat, bringing his arm to rest beneath the window, smoke filtering out the now parted gap, his other hand dropping and squeezing at Niall's bare thigh. The Irish man distracted himself with watching drops of condensation race down the once heated glass. 

“I'm Zayn.” The guy reiterated, releasing Niall's leg to gesture a handshake. Niall wanted to scoff at that, at the idea that this man had any courtesy in him whatsoever but he felt so endeared or maybe humoured by the prospect that he accepted, shaking once before letting their hands fall together back on his thigh. Hands still holding.

“M'Niall.” He responded, voice croaky and edged with something a lot like fear. He had to admit, now the high was fading and the adrenaline was beginning to fall flat he was back to square one. He was now sat inside his car, naked with his attempted car thief, with the man who had physically attacked him, cheek still burning with the reminder of his hit. He shifted a little in discomfort, body sticking to the leather of the seat they had no doubt ruined together. Maybe that was all part of the car thief’s plan.

“Steal people's cars often?” Niall asked as nonchalantly as possible, using the hand that wasn't still holding Zayn's to request a drag of his cigarette. Zayn obliged, cheeks having the audacity to blush under Niall's words who sucked on the small stick and revelled at the faintest taste of the thief on the filter end. He ran his free hand through his hair, Niall watching as the strands fell against his sharp cheeks, styled almost like he'd crawled off the cover of vogue.

By any standard, Zayn was a conquest and a half, Niall drawn between wanting to cry in gratitude or to send a snap-chat to Harry. He did neither, decided to smoke and await Zayn's words instead. He did sit and wonder why a boy with Zayn's beauty had turned to crime though, to attacking unsuspecting people in car parks. 

He hoped his shudder wasn't noticeable.

“Yeah.” Zayn shrugged, saying the word like it was obvious and Niall really was unsure what he had been expecting him to say.

“Right.” He answered, hand still holding Zayn's, so he noticed. “Fuck many of the people who you attempt to steal off?”

“No.” Zayn replied and this time there was a hint of a smirk tugging at the side of his mouth. It was weird to see Zayn like this, looking at Niall with humour and something distinctly erotic as he took another deep drag from the cigarette he'd retrieved off Niall before passing it back. Niall took it clumsily, smirking at the dark-haired boy whose hand squeezed tighter at him.

“Now, don't be shy. I've definitely heard that mouth of yours spew more than one word answers.” He took another drag, blowing the smoke at Zayn who took a deep inhale somehow defining his bone structure even more so.

“Really?” Zayn asked, pulling himself nearer to Niall whose legs opened invitingly, cock stirring visibly between them. “When?” Zayn pushed, fingers walking up Niall's thigh, nail dragging across his skin to elicit goosebumps from the Irish lad.

“When I was balls deep and you were gaggin' for it.” Niall teased, not surprised when he felt Zayn's hard cock pressing against his leg. Man, they were gross completely sweaty and Zayn was still painted with dry come and yet Niall had never been so turned on in his entire life.

“Only gag for it from fit Irish strangers.” Zayn whispered with that accent of his that was thick and rugged as he licked Niall's earlobe in between his teeth, Niall groaning embarrassingly loud at the feeling.

“Apparently I can only oblige for fit car thieving strangers.” Niall teased, enjoying that dark chuckle that was lined so painfully with arousal. His cock weeping at the tip as Zayn pressed impossibly closer.

“I don't just steal cars.” Zayn said as though in justification, so softly into Niall's ear Niall almost mistook his words for poetry. He couldn't help but stutter out a laugh, flicking the cigarette out the window above him before carding both his hands through Zayn's sleek black hair. Niall pressed a kiss to his jaw, following the defined line up to his cheekbone, Zayn breathed out shakily, Niall's lips teasing his earlobe before parting for his words. He wanted to taste Zayn's entirety, wanted to burrow so deep inside the criminal he wouldn't be able to comeback out again. And what a way to go.

“Tell me what you steal.” He whispered demandingly and Zayn's whole body shivered, fingers digging deep into the muscles on Niall's arms who continued his slow teasing assault of kisses and kitten licks across Zayn's skin.

“Cars, antiques, money.” Zayn listed hand stroking along Niall's chest, thumb swiping at an erect nipple. Niall hissed, bringing Zayn's face closer, lips touching but not in a kiss.

“You a criminal then?” He asked, Zayn trembling as their heated breaths mixed somewhere in the half a centimetre that there was between them.

“I've heard the police are looking for me, yeah.” Zayn whispered, nose bucking Niall's who watched the smirk stretch on Zayn's lips as Niall's cock twitched against his leg. Niall had enough of the fore-playing, he wasn't used to wanting someone as badly as he wanted Zayn despite just having had him laid out and open just moments before. Once was never enough with a man like him.

He pushed Zayn back, scrambling until Zayn was sat in the middle of the seats, Niall straddling him in a mirror of how Zayn had been.

“I could tell them where you are right now.” Niall said, gripping Zayn's wrists and pulling them over his head, the dark-haired boy simply chuckled. He looked ethereal as the light outside the car flickered, his ribs stretching shadows across his lean body. The aroused flush that coloured his face was enough proof as anything that Zayn liked to be submissive, to have someone move him around and tell him what to do. The only other time Niall had ever been in complete control during sex was with a girl called Barbara in secondary school who would ask him to pull her hair and call her a bad girl. So Niall, forgot how much he liked this position, to feel like someone was so fucking desperate for him to fuck them that they would literally lie back and let him do anything. 

Fuck, it was intoxicating.

“I dare you.” Zayn whispered, puckering his lips and kissing across Niall's jaw who smirked at the feeling. He let his hips roll down once to meet Zayn's hardened cock and they both gasped at the feeling of their erections rubbing together. The friction felt good, with both of them leaking and with Niall still relatively slick from being inside Zayn.

“Daddy wouldn't do that.” Niall tested teasingly, enjoying the buck of Zayn's hips at the mention of that word. 

Fuck, he was so sprung already.

“Oh fuck, Niall.”

“Ah-Ah-ah.” Niall teased, stilling their hips with a squeeze of his thighs as Zayn looked up at him lustfully through thick eyelashes. “What do you call me?”

“Daddy.” Zayn smirked and was rewarded with Niall leaning in for a messy kiss, hips now moving erratically as they rutted against one another, in the shadows of the car that Niall would fucking give to Zayn if it meant he could hear him call him Daddy again.


	2. Your Kiss Got Me Hoping You'll Save Me

Niall stood waiting as patiently as he could in the queue, the automated voice assigning people to tills as the shop grew busier and busier with the lunchtime crowd. He toyed idly with his phone, tapping the basket of food against his leg as his agitation grew. Tuesday's were not Niall's friend anyway, he'd just finished his morning Music Tech lecture and after a rather heated text from Harry found himself picking up a few 'bits and bobs' from Tesco, he found himself waiting in an absurdly long line for the check out. 

According to Harry, 'bits and bobs' meant sprinkled doughnuts, AA batteries (he didn't want to know) and bottled beers. Whatever. Niall was far too tired to complain. He'd been out of sorts to say the very least during the days following his impromptu rendezvous in the car park with that thief. He tried to ignore the stirring of pleasure that swirled uncomfortably in his stomach at the memory of sharp nails and hazel eyes running through his brain. It had been hands down the most erotic experience of his life and after another rushed fumble between them, Zayn's phone had rung and he'd left Niall with a kiss and a smirk. 

Niall had to smirk too as he watched the stranger walk through the car park, without a car but with a very noticeable limp and hand rubbing at his arse.

He finally got to the check out watching some bored looking teenager scan his items before they did the awkward exchange about bags and good days and soon enough he was leaving the shop.

It was a brisk day, one with overcast clouds that every now and then had a ray of sunshine light up the streets in gold before falling back into dismal grey again. He adjusted his bags, he only had two but the walk back to his flat wasn't exactly a short one and he cursed himself for leaving his bus pass on the dinning table in his rush to leave the house that morning.

Just then someone barged into his shoulder and Niall was just about to throw out an apology when he caught a glimpse of the man in a hurry.

“Zayn!” Niall smiled, unsure if serendipity was an actual thing or not. Was it fortunate to see a thief again? A thief you just so happened to have boned in the back of the car he tried to steal? 

Was that truly fortunate, Niall?

Zayn's head snapped to him, hazel eyes softening as they landed on the blonde. He looked noticeably better than he had done, hair slicked back in a pony tail and jeans somehow tighter on his slim frame. Niall puffed out his chest, hoping he didn't look as tired and run down as he felt. Fuck, he knew he should have washed his hair that morning instead of just chucking on an old snapback in laziness. Zayn didn't seem to mind as he let eyes wonder over Niall with a smirk that said 'devour' in at least 30 different languages.

“Rich boy.” He recounted and wow he was pretty sure he hadn’t told Zayn about his financial situation. Guess he must have put two and two together, what with the looker of a car Niall owned at the tender age of 19, it must have been startlingly obvious in retrospect. He himself wasn't exactly rich, but his Dad was. Oh how his father was, and he was a good dad. The kind that was always just a phone call away and more than willing to throw however much into his son's account without any persuading whatsoever but Niall didn't like to abuse that help too often. He wanted to live independent of his rich family and he swallowed thickly as Zayn's eyes tracked over him.

“I wish you'd tell my bank account that.” He joked, Zayn scratching at his beard with a side-smirk that sent Niall a little weak at the knees.

“Trust me, leather that soft doesn't come cheap.” Zayn said and bit his lip, Niall ducking his head slightly to thoughts of wiping down his backseats. Of course he had forgotten completely and Louis had climbed into the backseat all but screaming in laughter leaving Niall dying of embarrassment as Harry leaned over through the gap in the front seats to clean at the dry patch with a wet wipe from his bag of wonders.

“Yeah, right the erm car.” Niall blushed.

“Don't tell me you've forgotten already.” Zayn teased, eyes every now and then darting distractedly in the direction he had come from and Niall contemplated ways in which he could instil the complete attention of the man in front of him. He cleared his throat a little, jiggling his Tesco bags and feigning more confidence than he felt. 

“Daddy doesn't forget.” He smirked, cheeks colouring pink. Zayn's eyes fluttered before landing back on Niall. He breathed out noticeably taking a step closer and licking at his plump bottom lip. 

Fuck, Niall wanted to taste it again.

“Baby certainly didn't.” Zayn said in a voice that was reserved exclusively for pornographic films or underground sex clubs, not the busy afternoon streets of London. Niall tried to ignore his cock which threatened to harden at those words. There was a moment where Zayn looked as though he was going to reach out for Niall, to touch his skin, anything but instead a distant voice called out and Zayn's head whipped up in the direction he had arrived from. He mumbled a curse and Niall turned towards the commotion.

A brunet man adorned in a nice fitting tan trenchcoat was running through the street, pointing towards them and shouting.

“Stop him! Stop that man!” He cried out and before Niall could properly understand what the fuck was going on, Zayn coiled his fingers around his wrist and pulled him along. Niall broke into a run, confused beyond belief and concerned greatly for the beer bottles that clanged ominously in his bags. But still he followed, Zayn weaving him through the crowd and away from the man who was now shouting about the man with the pony tail and the guy with the cap. 

Fuck!

That was Niall, Niall was now an accomplice or something. Fuck what even was his life now?

“Shit, what the fuck!” He called out, hoping Zayn would turn to him but he didn't instead he darted down a side road and pulled Niall along who followed with a beating heart that was screaming at him to take in more breath for his lungs sake and to probably give up carbs if he was planning on doing this running thing more often.

Which he wasn't.

They ran out into a parking lot that had reserved signs for presumably the red brick building beside them and Niall looked over his shoulder fearful that the man would be just behind them when he looked back at Zayn he was shoving some keys into a sleek looking silver BMW in the parking space for Liam Payne, yanking open the door and looking at Niall with that knee melting smirk.

“How about it Daddy?” He jingled the keys in the air and it was the moment where Niall saw the spectrum of his morals fall in place in front of him. He saw the time he lied to his mother about eating the last cookie when it was Greg's, he saw when he cheated on Demi with Selena in college, he saw his first fist fight and it all added up to him not being a stellar human being like his mother intended. 

What was one more walk on the wild side?

He turned to Zayn then, rushing over to the car and pulling open the passenger seat. He threw his bags in the backseat, noticing a laptop bag and a fancy suit hanging up by the window and felt kind of like a dickhead but his heart was pounding hard and Zayn was slamming the door shut, turning the engine on and reversing out the space with a well rehearsed speed.

Sorry Liam Payne.

He was struggling to breathe as they backed out, Zayn turning the wheel and pushing down the pedal so they pulled out onto the main road, Niall seeing who he presumed was Liam Payne stare at them as the car drove past. Niall watched as the man held his arms in the air, following them with his eyes as they sped off down the road before turning the corner with screeching tyres. He relaxed into the seat, turning a seething glare on Zayn who was breathless, adjusting the mirror before gripping back at the wheel. He had a tint across his cheeks and a smile on his face that despite the situation was somehow contagious and Niall didn't even know how it happened but soon enough the pair were in complete hysterics, laughing so loudly Niall feared it could rupture his eardrum and therefore his future career of a sound engineer would be ruined immediately.

It died down soon enough and Zayn was just left smiling at the road ahead. Niall could see the appeal of this lifestyle, the novelty of being bad and getting rewarded without the work. But he couldn't help but feel that heavy tugging of guilt threatening to pierce his stomach and spew bile all over the car that someone had worked hard for. That the Liam Payne guy had worked hard for.

Just when Zayn opened his mouth as though to say something Niall's phone went, ears blushing red with embarrassment at the Shakira tune that had been assigned to alert him to Harry calling. He reached into his jeans and retrieved the phone, wondering if Zayn was thinking of ways in which to steal it from him without him noticing

“Hey man,” Niall answered with a shaky voice. The wind on Harry's end warped his phone line a little so the blonde assumed he'd just escaped his lecture. 

“Hey, you nearly home?” He asked.

“Yeah about that.” Niall said, glancing towards Zayn whose eyes were on the road but his smirk was evident that he was listening to Niall's one sided conversation.

“What? You in the music rooms?” Harry asked, chewing on something that Niall presumed was either chewing gum or one of Louis' health kick walnut monstrosities. Louis and Harry were the grossest yoga doing, gym-going, juice-cleansing couples he'd ever encountered considering how much weed and beers they got through in a week. But whenever Niall voiced this, Louis would just flip him the bird from his yoga mat, Harry leading the stretches with a voice as calm as anything whilst Niall watched on with a pint of Ben And Jerry's wondering how he was the only single one in the room.

“Not exactly, I'm out driving with a, erm a friend.” Niall had to smile too as Zayn jokingly held at his heart blowing a kiss to Niall who chuckled throwing him his middle finger that Zayn made to reach for. 

“What fucking friend?!” Harry snapped out, with surprise in his tone that Niall found downright offensive.

“A fucking friend alright?” He replied, wondering what Harry actually meant by that. Sure Niall spent more time watching Netflix than clubbing with the crew but that was his choice and it certainly wasn't because he was lonely because he wasn't.

“Do I know him?” Harry persisted.

“I hope not.” Niall chuckled, watching Zayn who just focused ahead, with the side-profile of an Armani model. Obviously.

“Why? Scared I'm funnier than you?” No Harry, I’m scared because that would imply your friends are the scum of society and thus leaving you to be the same by mere association. 

So in that case Niall was the scum of society.

“I would never insult my own humour enough to be envious of yours.” Niall couldn't help but smile as Harry did that laugh that resembled more like the way a kitten would roar if it possibly could.

“Is this someone you're trying to screw?”

“Listen, he's listening to everything I say so I'm not going into details.” Niall admitted, Zayn did a head tilt that made him look kind of well, dreamy and Niall swallowed down that word quickly because Zayn was a criminal and Niall was sat in the passenger seat of a stolen car not in a fairytale carriage getting whisked away by prince charming to a chorus of angelic choir song.

“Oh my god Niall, you totally want to eat his arse don't you?” Harry cackled again and Niall rolled his eyes.

“No.” The blonde said, proud he sounded so convincing considering that all he had really thought about since fucking Zayn was what that tight arse of his tasted like. 

“What fucking ever. Just be home before dinner and do not eat my doughnuts. Louis said they're specifically for his cheat-diet day which is tomorrow I might add.” Harry said before hanging up and leaving Niall with the silence that followed and the smirk still ever present on Zayn's face. Niall blushed a little, shoving his phone in his jeans pocket and sighing into the stolen car.

It was nice, there was a fluffy towels Yankee candle car freshener hanging from the mirror and a distinctly expensive smelling cologne that clung to the fabric of the seats. It was nice, a shame really that Niall and Zayn were speeding off down a road and leaving behind the man who cared enough to have his radio stations labelled neatly onto the buttons of the built in radio.

He tried not to grimace at smooth radio being his number one assigned button.

“So, still thieving I see?” Niall commented, acting as though it really had been years since they last met despite it only being about four days. Zayn chuckled probably thinking a similar thing.

“Still thinking of getting into my pants?” Zayn asked with a raised eyebrow. Niall pointedly stared out the window with a thoughtful pout.

“Hadn't even crossed my mind.” He lied.

“Bullshit.” Zayn figured.

“I'm serious. I mean, sure I started thinking with my dick but then you were dragging me down the road and seemingly into a crime.” Niall said and Zayn laughed again the Irish boy following suit.

“My bad.”

“Your bad indeed, I'm too pretty to go to jail.”

“Too much of a top you mean.” Zayn winked and wow, he was so ok with mentioning sex that Niall wondered how he'd feel if Niall just started blowing him here and now. “Anywhere you want to be dropped off?”

“Not planning on kidnapping me and adopting me as your partner in crime? Literally.” Niall said, smiling as Zayn's head tilted back releasing a beautiful laugh that really was out of place with the dirt underneath his fingernails as he tapped a none-distinct tune against the steering wheel. Presumably real leather. 

Zayn clearly had an eye for cars.

“The cute Irish charm might lure in the punters, mind.” 

“I'm not cute, I'm rugged and people should fear me.” Niall said in a mocking deep voice. Zayn smiled, letting a hand fall onto Niall's leg.

“No you're cute. Only reason I had my eye on you.” He said and a chill that had nothing to do with pleasure shot up Niall's spine, causing the blonde to shift uncomfortably in his seat. 

Fuck Niall actually was a victim in this whole ordeal. And it only just hit him as Zayn looked back at the road with a casual chuckle. “The cute ones never usually lash out.” Zayn finished and Niall swallowed thickly, remembering the fear that gripped him in a stranglehold when Zayn first attacked him.

“Well this cutie did.” Niall said voice a little quieter than he intended and wow the hand on his thigh was comforting despite the chill that froze the car in the silence that followed. Niall let his hand squeeze at Zayn's, thumb tracking over a raised white scar that looked like a cut from fighting.

“Makes a nice change.” Zayn said, giving his hand a brief squeeze before removing it, flicking on the indicator and taking Niall through the seemingly less nice parts of town. He swallowed thickly as the walls grew more crowded with graffiti, more gangs of teenagers hung around on the street corners and more shopping trolleys lay abandoned by skips. 

They eventually indicated to a three story house, it was quite an old build, the front garden overgrown with a selection of 'to rent' signposts erected outside. It figured Zayn wouldn't live in a large place. If it even was Zayn's place that is. Zayn switched the engine off and twisted to face Niall. He felt his skin prickle under the weight of the gaze before finally looking back into that face. That fucking face. 

That criminal face he needed to remind himself.

“Want to come up?”

“Offering me a cup of tea?”

“Probably not. Haven't had teabags in about a week.” Zayn said with such a matter-of-fact tone it made Niall kind of sad.

“What are you offering, Zayn?” He tried and failed to sound smooth.

“What do you think?” He asked with a teasing edge, fingers walking up Niall's thigh before laying his palm flat on Niall's erection. Wow, that thing just seemed to stand to attention whenever Zayn was around. Handy really considering what was on the cards during their little meetings.

“Now you mention it. I reckon I could spare half an hour or so.” They seemed to mirror one another in their smirks and that was all that really needed to be said before they clashed together over the gearstick, tongues instinctively diving down throats.

It all moved with an alarmingly quick pace, locking the car, kissing, slamming the front door, kissing, awkwardly fumbling up two flights of stairs with an added bit of dry-humping halfway up until they eventually spilled into an apartment that Zayn left unlocked so Niall noticed.

Zayn kicked the door closed behind them, wasting no time in tearing their jackets off as they kissed. Niall crowded Zayn against the thin plastered wall to their side, letting his hands run under the hem of his shirt to elicit goosebumps across his olive skin as their hips brushed in an attempt to relieve the pressure from their cocks.

“Haven't been able to stop thinking about your cock in me.” Zayn commented, pulling back enough to undo Niall's flies and belt buckle, tugging down his jeans and underwear and wrapping a skilled hand around his thick cock. Niall's head fell back fisting Zayn's t-shirt and moaning out as his hips fucked into his fist.

“God, I've had about a thousand wanks since you.” Niall admitted. And it really had been embarrassing, Harry walking in on the two he had on Sunday morning to the point that by Sunday night he breezed in Niall's room, took his phone charger off the desk and even stopped for a chat about dinner before shutting the door to leave Niall to come in peace for the third time that day.

“Fucked anyone else?” Zayn asked, jerking his dick so fucking well Niall wondered how he'd feel about a round of applause in means of thanks.

“No one else's arse would feel that good.” Niall smirked, licking at Zayn's jaw, hands falling to the arse in question and squeezing it teasingly.

“Oh fuck.”

“You're such a good baby.” Niall praised noticing how Zayn was walking them towards somewhere and Niall was too busy chasing the pleasure that the criminal was providing him with to question their direction.

“Tell me what to do.” Zayn asked and wow. Fucking wow. Niall near short-circuited at those words. The desperation to be commanded and shown the way. Niall's dick couldn't be harder even if it tried.

“Call me daddy.” Niall demanded and Zayn fucking groaned, melting into the kiss and rutting his hard dick against Niall's exposed length, the friction was amazing as they walked backwards, the back of Niall's legs hitting a bed frame.

Niall fell onto the old mattress, immediately feeling a sharpness dig into his lower back from a wayward spring, just as he was about to bark out his protestations Zayn stood above him ripping off his shirt.

Niall's words died in his throat, blooming out of his mouth as a strangled moan as Zayn smirked down at him. Holy fuck, in the light of day his body was a fucking masterpiece, ink stretching across the expanse of his skin, coloured and dark to define the shadows that were left in wake of his slight muscular frame. His nipples were sinful and the bulge in his jeans felt rather like a welcome home banner in Niall's eyes as he shifted closer, pulling down the jeans and boxers until they fell to his knees.

Zayn gasped as his cock was released, the head purple with neglect and Niall groaned at the thought of the thief having been turned on for quite some time. Niall leaned forwards, blowing out a teasing breath that had Zayn tightening his fingers in Niall's blonde hair, not pushing but instead to anchor himself to something.

“Who am I?” Niall asked, licking a slow wet stripe along a bulging vein that had Zayn gasping out.

“Daddy, daddy, daddy!” He whimpered with an air of desperation.

“And who are you?” Niall asked, choosing to reward him with a kiss to the leaking tip.

“Your baby! All yours!” Niall accepted that, sucking the cock into his mouth and fisting at his own dick as Zayn muttered through his pleasured sighs. He tasted salty and clean and Niall needed more, way more than he was getting from this angle, so he pulled off ridding himself of his clothes and more than pleased when Zayn did the same, standing waiting for instructions in his naked glory.

Niall moved back to rest on the bed, trying to ignore how cold and uncomfortable it was in favour of the hot criminal stood waiting with a dazed expression and not even touching his cock. 

Such a good fucking boy, ironically enough.

“Get on here.” Niall said, lying back and patting his chest, Zayn moving to his demand with no protestations or words at all. He crawled up Niall's chest, sitting back so that his knees were either side of the blonde's head who was jerking himself now to the vision of Zayn above him. And he truly was a vision, the sunlight bleeding through the clumsily drawn curtains and lighting up Zayn's body like a night in Vegas. He was ethereal and Niall needed to remind himself that this guy was desperate for Niall's cock and that it wasn't some sick dream of his. But in fact reality.

“I want you to fuck my throat.” Niall said and Zayn nodded eagerly, holding at Niall's head, thighs trembling as he edged closer, cock nudging the blonde's parting lips. Zayn sunk into him with a long satisfied sigh. He tasted fucking wonderful, intoxicating even and Niall could barely suppress his moan as he swallowed his length down until the tip was nudging the back of his throat. It was a familiar burn, not necessarily an unwelcome one as Zayn gripped hard at his head hips rolling slowly at first as though in hoping not to displease Niall in some-way.

Not possible, Niall had the best seat in the house, hands kneading at the soft flesh of Zayn's arsecheeks, encouraging his hips back and forth until he was at a pace where he was fucking into the blonde's mouth unabashedly. 

“Your mouth feels amazing, fuck!” Zayn cried out, Niall looking up at him through his lashes and watching Zayn tweak at his own nipple, his other fingers fluttering over Niall's cheek softly. It was so out of place with the continuous fucking into the blonde's mouth but it was so fucking good. God his throat was burning, spit sliding out of the corners of his mouth and slicking up his cheeks but holy shit he had never been so turned on, one hand releasing Zayn's arse to wipe at some spit from his mouth. He slicked his finger up, guiding it down the crack of Zayn's arse before finding his hole.

The dark haired boy growled out, trying now to push at the fingertip that breeched his hole, throwing the rhythm off until he slipped out of Niall's mouth all together. The blonde gasped, his face fucking soaked with his own spit and sweat, Zayn's cock slicked and dripping. Holy fuck.

The thief was bouncing on the finger that was working him open, legs open and cock bobbing in front of Niall's vision who wanted nothing more than to suck that dick until it was soft and dry.

“I'm gonna fuck you harder than before baby.” Niall said, working in a second completely dry. Zayn barked out at the burn of the intrusion, punching at the mattress but hips not stilling in their attempt to fuck the digits. Holy fuck, Zayn was a fucking masochist and Niall had no idea why that made his dick throb under the weight of the guy. His mind dared to explore possibilities that they could take together, wondering how Zayn would feel about spanking or candle wax or whatever was supposedly taboo. 

He was brought back to the situation as Zayn rocked back needily, little whimpered sobs filling the room and Niall twitched his fingers, crooking them and searching for the bundle of nerves that would have Zayn crying out wildly.

“Beg for it baby.” Niall urged, steadying Zayn on his chest as the dark-haired boy's cock leaked insistently. God, he was so turned on he seemed almost euphoric.

“Please, please Daddy, fuck me. Fuck me good and deep. I need it.” And then Niall found it, Zayn crying out and Niall watched with a fascinated eye as goosebumps spread across Zayn's skin. He followed the curves of his body, the defined muscle and the inked pictures rising further to the surface as he ground down on those digits.

Niall pulled them out, Zayn obediently hopping off him and kneeling on the bed, Niall taking position behind him.

“Erm, lube baby.” Niall said, hand stroking down Zayn's arse cheek, thumb teasing his opened hole. Zayn pulled the pillow into him, shaking his head and biting down on the pillow and fuck. Niall couldn't stop the fucking growl that fell out of his lips. His heart was thundering in his ribs as he spat on his hand slicking up his throbbing cock and aligning it with Zayn's arsehole.

He pushed in and fucking hell, Zayn cried out, his words muffled by the pillow as his knuckles blanched white with his efforts to grip the bedsheets. Niall felt the burn too, tugging his skin back as he buried himself balls deep into Zayn. He had to stop, to breathe through the unfamiliar pain but fuck, Zayn was twitching around him, hips demanding more and Niall couldn't deny the arousal that set about shooting down his spine in spurts.

He pulled back pushing back in and head tilting back as his cock was swallowed by the tightness. Zayn was still crying out, hands scrambling and just as Niall wondered if he should stop and ask the dark-haired man if he was ok Zayn snapped his head up.

“Go please!”

Niall rutted into him, holding so tightly at his hips he was bound to leave finger bruises as Zayn bit at his forearm in his attempts to contain his screams. Fuck he was a loud and needy fuck and Niall was literally like two minutes from coming on that thought alone.

It wasn't long until they were both used to the feeling and the need to get off was one that had them both desperately searching for their release, moans and grunts filling the room.

“Get up.” Niall demanded, one hand on Zayn's hip the other threaded through his hair as he moved them both off the bed and to the desk. Zayn groaned at the sight of himself in the mirror propped up on the table surface and Niall met his gaze in the reflection bending over him, cock still burrowed deep, mouth next to his ear. 

“Watch me fuck you up, tough guy.” Niall said, kissing Zayn's cheek lightly who all but melted under the touch, Niall still fisting tightly at his hair that had slipped from it's pony tail at some point, falling over his face beautifully as he drove his cock back into him, the pair of them groaning, eyes connected in the mirror.

God it was a sight, Niall could see droplets of sweat dripping down Zayn's face, mouth agape and fingers scrambling on the end of the table. With their new position it wasn't long until Zayn all but screamed, legs trembling and body convulsing against the flat of the desk. Niall smirked, knowing his cock was pounding again and again at that sensitive spot. Niall could barely keep his thrusts in a rhythm as his own body started to shake, orgasm lighting up his nerves and surging through his body in the form of heat.

“Daddy!” Zayn finally cried out, his orgasm fucking tearing out of him and Niall heard his come splat against the wall Zayn's legs shaking and he all but fucking collapsed on the floor. Niall moaned at the boneless mass of breathless limbs, jerking at his dick until he was coming across Zayn's face the dark-haired guy sticking out his tongue tiredly and capturing any falling drops he could before Niall fell to his knees beside him. The pair of the were completely fucked out. Entirely.

Holy fuck, were they always going to stumble into bed together and have the most intense terrifying sex known to man? Or was it just coincidence?

“Fuck.” Zayn whispered, body still trembling a little as he rode out the aftershocks of his orgasm, chasing away the feeling until it left him completely incapable of anything. Niall reached behind him blindly for Zayn's skinny jeans whipping out the cigarette box and lighter and passing it the thief who laughed gratefully. Niall relaxed back against the bed frame, running a shaking hand through his sweat-slick strands of hair, watching Zayn lying against a pile of unfolded clothes, freshly lit cigarette billowing smoke into a cloud above him.

“I never know what to say after sex.” Niall admitted, Zayn tilting his come-stained face to him with a grin. 

“You're doing all right trust me.” Zayn said voice soft and the room going quiet until all that could be heard was the crackle of him inhaling his cigarette and a distant siren blearing outside in the distance. “I've had encounters way more awkward than this.”

“You trying to tell me this isn't the most awkward sexual encounter of your life? Man, I'm vanilla as fuck.” Niall laughed, proud that he could elicit that soft sweet sounding giggle from the criminal just a few feet away. 

Now Zayn was boneless, relaxed and not wound tightly with the desperation for release, it struck Niall just how truly beautiful he was. He definitely had a different race in him, one which coloured his skin in a delightful shade as it peeked out between the gaps of his tattoos. Niall wondered what Zayn would do if he were to lean forwards and walk his fingers up the lines inked into his skin, if Zayn would chuckle and stroke his hair or would he punch him like he had done in their first encounter.

“I boned my secondary school History teacher before. When his wife walked in it was pretty awkward.” Zayn admitted, taking a comical inhale of breath that interrupted Niall's sappy thoughts to remind him that this guy was a complete dick and there should be precisely no room for negotiating that in his mind.

“Wow.”

“Yeah, but no you're not vanilla.” Zayn smiled, offering his cigarette to Niall who leaned forwards accepting it. It shouldn't really have surprised Niall too much when Zayn shuffled closer to him, lying so that his head was on Niall's chest, hand gliding over Niall's exposed hipbones. Niall took a drag from the cigarette watching Zayn's finger track the indents in his skin that his jeans had left before swooping down to card lightly through his pubic hair. 

“Really, cos I feel like it with a guy like you.” Niall said wrapping an arm around Zayn, hand resting on the curve of Zayn's waist. He resisted the urge to comment on how well it fit there.

“I've seen a lot of shitty things man, fucked a lot of shitty people.” Zayn said quietly, his eyelashes fluttering across Niall's rib every time he blinked. It was strange how hyper aware of Zayn Niall was, perhaps it was still that fear inside him that warned him to keep his guard up despite the need to let the walls fall down and invite Zayn into his house for spooning and chocolate covered strawberries.

“I feel wonderful with that prospect looming over me.” Niall explicitly ignored how pleased he was that Zayn wasn't able to see his blush as he sucked in another inhale from the fag in-between his fingers.

“And none of them have made me smile quite like you have.” Zayn said quietly, hand resting on Niall's chest, thumb tracking over the scattering of his chest hair.

“Because all you see is a cushy little rich boy you can corrupt.” Niall tried not to be offended at the idea, except he kind of was a cushy little rich boy if Zayn's standard of living was anything to go by. Now they had come down from their high, Niall took a good look around the room. He took in the peeling frames of the single paned window. He noticed the small kitchenette area which lead to an open door with a stand up shower and a toilet. The bed was in the middle of the room and on the desk was an old television with dust an inch thick across the screen. Niall wondered what Zayn did with the things he stole if this was what he came home to every day.

“No.” Zayn said quietly. “You were corrupted long before you met me. I do see a cushy little rich boy but it's endearing. Nowhere near as annoyin' as I thought.” He joked and Niall huffed out a scoff at that.

“Thanks.”

“What do you see?” Zayn asked, taking the cigarette from Niall without permission and the blonde smiled at the childish look on Zayn's face at doing so.

“Apart from a sexy fucker covered in my come?” Niall teased stealing a quick kiss from Zayn who chuckled as they parted, hand rising to wipe at the drying come on his cheek. 

“Apart from that.” He said with a smile, breathing in the smoke from the cigarette, eyes focusing on the ash as it turned the end red, then orange before fading eventually into grey.

“You really want to know my opinion?” Niall wondered out loud, stroking his fingers down Zayn's inked arm. 

“Go on, guarantee I've been called worse.” Zayn said with a hint of something unrecognisable in his tone, eyes still on his cigarette.

“I see a guy who doesn't know his own strengths.” Niall probably should have been expecting the laugh that Zayn huffed out.

“You see a criminal with a hole for you to fuck.” He inhaled thickly stubbing the cigarette out on the carpet and throwing the butt in the direction of the sink. He missed and Niall swallowed thickly.

“I see a guy who doesn't believe in himself.”

“Fuck you kid, you don't know me.” Zayn sat up, vertebrae like Braille down his back and Niall stopped himself as he reached out to touch it, already knowing he'd somehow pushed the dark-haired man too far.

“I know. And yet I still see that in ya.” 

“You're a good lay, man. I don't want to kick you out because you're gettin' too fucking deep ok?” Zayn scoffed, shaking his head and tucking his legs up into himself. Niall sat up too, confused. Confused that a guy who had been so fucking open with him from the first moment was suddenly so closed. So cold.

“Would ya rather me have said that I think you're a low life come-bucket for me to use?”

“Would have been more apt don't you think?” Zayn turned a glare on him that was venomous in the volumes it managed to speak. Several moments passed between them and Niall sighed, rising to his feet. Zayn didn't make to move as Niall hunted the room for his clothes, reaching for his boxers and pulling them on in the silence that stretched on.

“Just for the record no, I don't think it's an apt description of you.” Niall answered honestly, pushing his hair back before putting on his cap. He pulled on his tank-top and jeans with his back to Zayn. Knowing he'd over-stepped some imaginary mark that they had both somehow put there together. But he couldn't bring himself to apologise. 

He sighed, pushing on his shoes and reaching for his coat still at the foot of the front door. He pulled it on, zipping it up and near jumping out of his skin as Zayn's hand touched lightly at his shoulder. 

Niall turned on him with a flinch, eyes wide and searching for any anger he feared Zayn might be feeling, instead he saw shimmering hazel eyes. Zayn's hand stroked softly down Niall's jaw and then he was guiding his mouth to his with a slow deliberation. 

They met in the middle, mouths soft and languid as they kissed. It felt strange, without the initial blaze of lust that set them both on fire urging them on. Now it was just Niall and Zayn stood in a damp-smelling bedsit, Zayn's grubby fingers holding Niall's face like he was fragile as Niall stroked at tattooed hips. He licked into the dark-haired man's mouth, lips moving pliantly and it was enough to have him pulling him closer desperate for more of this. Not sex or whatever the fuck else, not Daddy, not coming, more of this kiss. This mouth on his and tongue tasting his own.

Just as he was contemplating the idea of doing this forever, Zayn pulled back, smiling softly and ushering Niall to the door. He stepped out still slightly dazed and didn't realise he was alone until Zayn shut the door behind himself, Niall left staring at the discoloured metal numbering and a nailed up letterbox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's now officially a WIP hope you stay tuned :) x


	3. How Am I Gonna Be An Optimist About This?

“Babe, pass the balsamic vinegar please.” Louis threw a flippant hand out towards the direction of the cupboard where Harry was reaching up for three dinner plates. “This salad doesn't taste shitty enough.” Louis added with a laugh, laughing louder when Harry stood against the back of him, prodding into his ticklish ribs and placing teasing kisses down his neck.

“We're in this diet together remember. Healthy diets, healthy minds.” Harry reminded, smiling into the juncture of Louis' shoulder who giggled delightfully at the feeling of the large 6ft something man crowding him against the work counter of the kitchen.

Niall wasn't sure exactly why he'd been called in to the kitchen to chaperone the pair making salad and fish-cakes for dinner, he assumed it was probably so they could show him what a couple looked like after him being single for so long. He sighed, flicking through his phone as casually as could whilst Louis was tossing salad with Harry whispering things into his ear. 

Probably like how he wanted to toss Louis' salad.

They were gross, one of those cliché 'we met the first day of secondary school and fell in love' stories that really made Niall ill and jealous all in one sickening moment. He was happy for them though, pleased because they deserved to find one another. Harry was a gentle giant, slow and considerate with his thoughts and actions, the type of guy who would spend an hour watching a bumblebee track between flowers on a hot day.   
And then there was Louis, who was a ball of fiery temperament, would call you out and lay all your shit bare and then in the next breath would plait your hair and tell you how unique you were in a world that was at bursting point with clones. They met in the middle somewhere and never looked back and Niall opened Flappy birds just to close it again, smile tugging at his lips as he wondered how they were planning on spending their seven year anniversary. 

“How's your diet going Niall?” Louis asked to be a prick.

“Good, I only ate one large pizza yesterday.” He replied distractedly as he tapped away at nothing in particular.

“God, I miss pizza.” Louis mourned, Harry whipping round with a shake of his head as he stirred the home-made lemonade he had made like the perfect advocate for a host he was. Niall somehow felt like the guest in Harry and Louis' love-nest, rather than the dude paying half the rent despite Louis staying over nearly every fucking day. Louis was lucky Niall loved him as much as he did.

“I don't miss your love-handles, Tomlinson.” Harry joked, Louis elbowing him as he added low-salt croutons to the salad that did look ok if Niall admitted begrudgingly to himself and never out loud. He sat himself down at the dining table, watching the pair with an expression equal parts concerned and amused.

“Never heard a complaint about my fat arse though.”

“I'm not a fucking idiot, that's why.” Harry smirked, kissing at Louis' jaw who preened into the kiss pushing back against the hands that squeezed his backside. Niall fake retched. 

Well not entirely fake.

“Do you guys really have to fornicate when I'm in the room? It's bad enough your handling my food.” Niall chastised, making a point of hitting his knife and fork against the wooden table, Harry blindly throwing him his middle finger.

“Want extra dressing Niall?” Louis called out from his position plating up and Niall practically counted down the moments in his head where he'd voice a sarcastic follow-up. “I'm pretty sure I could get Harry to come across your lettuce.”

“I'm going to throw up.” Niall said, covering his face with his hands and trying not to laugh at Louis' high-pitched cackle that only grew in volume as he put down a plate in front of his and Niall's placement, Harry following behind with his own.

“Hey, don't knock it till you try it.” Harry winked, Niall swatting at his friend pretty much the same time Louis did resulting in Harry looking rather like the fluffiest puppy in the world who didn't deserve the hard kick that went it's way.

“No he bloody well will not try it. Not yours anyway!” Louis warned, pointing an accusing finger at Harry who pressed a gentle kiss to the tip, Louis having to walk away to retrieve the plate of bread and oil to try and hide the fact he was smiling like a 6-year-old girl.

“Not mine! We all know Niall loves guzziling come though.” Harry winked, adjusting into his seat and taking the bread-plate from Louis and wordlessly placing it in the centre of the table as they all settled down for the meal. It smelt wonderful even though Niall was pretty sure he'd wolf this as a starter on a regular day. He contemplated nipping to Tesco for some munchies when Louis would no doubt retire to Harry's room later that evening.

“What a delightful sentiment at the dinner table.” Niall smirked, chewing on a celery stick and trying to ignore the part of him that kept reminding him he could be eating KFC right now if he wanted to. 

“Talking of lovely sentiments at dinner, me and Harry were thinking of throwing a fancy pants soiree this weekend. Proper 'come dine with me', except no one judges or they get kicked to the kerb.” Louis said through a mouthful of organic fishcake, using his knife to help him along in his speech.

“Sounds fair.” Niall laughed at the imagery of Louis actually throwing down enough to kick someone out if they disliked his soufflé. Those pesky drama students were all the same. “Yeah sounds nice.”

“Awesome, we're doing a four course meal, just because Louis is insisting on serving sorbet between courses.”

“To re-fresh the pallet my dear.” Louis said leaning over and placing his hand on top of Harry's. On all accounts it should have been completely patronizing but Louis was just so fucking smitten with Harry that the look and tone of his voice actually seeped roses and rainbows all over the table.

“Cool.” Niall cleared his throat, causing the two to break eye contact and turn back to their meals.

“You can invite the dude you're trying to bang.” Harry said casually cutting up his fishcake leaving Niall blushing and Louis staring at the blonde in shock of only just being told this no doubt stellar and important information.

“Nah, I'm good.” Niall decided to say.

“You're trying to bang someone? Good on you, that dick of yours will be placed behind a cabinet in a museum if you leave it unused for any longer.” Niall actually heard the kick Harry rewarded his boyfriend with for that comment.

“I've already banged him for your information.” Niall said, throwing a smug shit-eating grin at Louis.

“Excuse me? When were you planning on telling me?” Harry called out aghast, dripping oil all over the table with his clumsy big hands. Louis wordlessly wiped after him, eyes still on Niall. They were so in-sync it was borderline terrifying. 

“When it became relevant which it just did.”

“And how was he? Was he demanding? Did he ask you to bottom? That bastard!” Harry laughed out, Niall trying not to grimace too outwardly at the olive oil dripping down his chin, like the overgrown baby he was. 

“No, he got fucked into the back-seats of my car.” 

“By you?” Louis asked.

“No, he was with his boyfriend at the time, asked if he could have a place to screw.”

“How thoughtful of you. Did wonder why there was come all over the seats. Thought you were having a sad wank in a field somewhere watching some doggers or something.” Louis was such a cunt and Niall literally couldn't refrain from laughing even if Harry threw a disdained glare towards Louis who continued to happily eat with that smug as fuck smirk on his face.

“You saw him again?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, in passing.” 

Literally, he literally passed and then we robbed someone's car together.

“Invite him on Saturday.” Harry urged, nudging Niall's ankle with the tip of his pointy boot. Niall actually thought about the idea for a few moments, played the image in his head of Zayn all dressed up nice, arm linked with Niall's as they beat everyone's ass at scrabble. 

Delightful.

“No, he's not the wine and dine type.” He broke himself from his own thought process, not willing to go full blown Eponine and start singing in the rain about a none-existent relationship because he was a grown man who didn't need a boyfriend to feel adequate.

“He gets pounded into car seats in his spare time, trust me he's the wine and dine type. He's just waitin' for the opportunity.” Louis added yet another comment that was much better left unsaid.

“Not everyone who is a bottom is prissy with it. Just because Harry is.” Niall winked at the taller boy who actually fucking pouted, reiterating Niall's point completely.

“Oh he is indeed, such a prissy little one.” Louis chuckled, pinching Harry's cheek who rolled his eyes despite naturally leaning into the touch.

“First of all fuck you.” He said with a point to Louis, before turning his finger on Niall “Secondly, invite him.”

“No, Zayn doesn't seem the type to want to.” Niall said sadder than he intended as he pushed the couscous around his plate like a spoilt middle-class child.

“Give it a go, he might be waiting to jump at the chance of a masculine, hunky, ripped irish boy to whisk him off his feet.” Louis winked, taking his and Harry's empty plates leaving Niall with the urge to throw something heavy at him.

“Your fishcakes were crap, dickhead.” He barked out to the back of Louis who cackled.

“Oh you wound me Nialler!” Louis called out from the kitchen, Niall and Harry's laugh broken up with the sound of cutlery and china placed into the sink.

“Seriously, invite him. The worst that could happen is he says no.” Harry said with a nonchalant shrug that had Niall's inner monologue agreeing. 

Fuck yeah, so what if Zayn said no? The world wouldn't fucking end. And if he said yes it would mean an evening with a delightfully hot guy on his arm that he could flaunt around a party of friends without exclusively telling them his profession. Leaving everyone completely in awe of Niall's mysterious date who would definitely stay the night screaming Daddy into his fancy duck-feather orthopaedic pillows.

And that's how he wound up in front of Zayn's apartment, backpack from his Uni lecture swung over his shoulder and blonde hair straightened and down flat. At least his hair was washed this time. The numbers on the door looked somehow more slanted and the paint even more chipped. It had been a daunting bus ride into town, almost as terrifying as when he'd left the last time he was there to the thought of being practically chucked out of a place he'd never fucking been before. 

Luckily he'd made it out alive and found a bus route that dropped him off near the pub he worked at. He'd only been accosted by one homeless man and propositioned by one lady of the night. Not bad going considering the area Zayn lived in. 

He sighed out, knocking on the door before his internal battle got too loud and just as he was about to pussy out he heard the doorknob click and swing open.

“Niall.” Zayn said, eyes wide as he closed the door a little, so that he was visible just as a slither but Niall could see he was shirtless and he had to swallow thickly not to look down and ogle just for the sake of a normal conversation. 

You know, to see if they actually were capable of talking and not screaming Daddy as they blast come all over one another.

“Hey, erm. How's it going?” He said, more shaky than he perhaps would have wanted but Zayn still smiled and Niall couldn't stop remembering when Zayn had told him no one had made him smile like Niall did before.

“Well I guess. You?” Zayn's hair looked unwashed, stuck up in random places and Niall was pretty sure that the shadows under his eyes were as dark as the love-bite sucked into his collarbone. 

Nice that definitely wasn't Niall's handiwork. 

Great starting sentiment.

“Fine thanks, lectures are a ball-ache as per.” Niall said, making to adjust his bag through gesturing. Zayn followed the movement, eyes tracking down Niall's arms, sun-kissed with the sun that shone through the greying clouds with a heat that felt out of place with the season.

“No doubt.” Zayn said, mouth faltering into a little smirk as he persisted in awkwardly lingering at the door frame.

“Just a quick visit, I actually wanted to ask you something.” Niall asked as confidently as possible even when Zayn shrugged like he couldn't be less arsed about anything if he possibly fucking tried.

“Shoot.”

“Come to dinneratmyplacemaybe.” He rushed through the sentence, steam-rolling through it and judging by Zayn's expression he most certainly heard it.

“Excuse me?” Zayn asked an eyebrow raised and Niall felt so fucking stupid he just kind of thrust the scrap piece of paper at the brooding thief that he had foolishly prepared as some kind of cringey invitation with his address and the day and time to get there for. Zayn took the paper, eyeing it curiously before looking at Niall with an expression partway between amusement and confusion. 

“Well yeah, come. Or don't. I can always pick up another thief and you know, fuck them.” Niall said with a shrug and Zayn did that small laugh of his at that, relaxing against the frame of the door.

“And I could no doubt pick up another blonde student. Hopefully they'll be able to relax their throat as well as you can though.” He fucking winked and wow Niall didn't need to be reminded of the imagery of Zayn fucking into his mouth but there it was and he wiped his hands down his thighs to take his mind off the pooling of arousal low in his gut.

“Doubt you'll be able to find one as good at that as me.” Niall said with a thoughtful pout, Zayn licked his lips in that obscene way he tended to do.

“I know that for a fact.”

“Then come to dinner.” Niall wished he hadn't pushed that as much as he did because Zayn's expression shut down a little at those words. He let out a clipped breath, still able to be heard even above the whirring of the vent above them.

“Why, gonna deep-throat me on the table?” His eyebrows waggled and the pair laughed at that. It felt nice, like those moments where they could get lost in the illusion that they were normal friends under normal circumstances sharing jokes and fun things.

“Probably better entertainment than whatever Louis has planned.”

“Sounds promising.” He said but there wasn't anything malicious in his tone, just a light-hearted humour and Niall thought maybe that he could get a positive outcome to this.

“Might be nice, you know. To get to know one another.” He hated how timidly he said that. 

Nice big boy pants you've got on there, Niall.

“And why would we want to do that?” Zayn asked with a scoff. 

“Because you intrigue me.” Niall said simply, not even embarrassed by how easy that was to admit. Zayn remained silent for a few moments, still only a slither of a person at the door. That closed off behaviour was enough to tell Niall when he wasn't wanted.  
“Right.” He said suddenly wishing he could snatch his address out the known thief’s hand and just pretend it never happened. But instead he was backing away waving awkward with a tight lipped smile. “See you around, maybe.” He said and turned on the spot.

“You,” Zayn spoke up and Niall turned to face him, only to see he weren't addressing the blonde. Zayn was looking back into his room. “Get out.” He said and Niall sucked in a breath, perhaps probably should have been able to guess there was someone else there. He heard muttering, a sigh and the whispers of fabric over skin and soon enough a petite blonde girl was pushing passed Zayn, his arm extended to have the door fully opened. Niall stared at her, their eyes meeting and she had the audacity to narrow hers as she adjusted her shirt sleeves, breezing passed and storming down the stairs. 

“Come in.” Zayn walked back into his flat, leaving Niall stood in the hallway staring where the girl had disappeared to. She seemed too pretty to be in a building like this, the walls peeling and stained damp but then again if that were the case, Zayn definitely shouldn't be there. He should be in a large penthouse somewhere, wearing swanky suits and enjoying fine dining with the elite. He swallowed, following into the shabby apartment.

“Did I just interrupt something?” Niall asked trying his hardest to shut the door and not punch it with that sickening unnecessary swirling of jealousy that gripped his gut in a stranglehold.

“With Perrie, there was literally nothing for you to interrupt.” Zayn scoffed, sorting through things on his desk. He looked nice, shirtless and in nothing but a pair of sweat pants hanging loose on his hips. Niall tracked the dark lines of his muscles, dipping out to a peachy arse and tried desperately to wean his thoughts away from tonguing those dimples in his skin.

“Right.”

“Cigarette?” Zayn asked turning with a smirk and offering a box out to Niall. It was obvious he knew the blonde had been checking him out and Niall cleared his throat taking a fag and lifting it up in thanks.

“Yeah sure thanks.” Niall sat on the edge of the bed, Zayn walking to the kitchenette area and lighting up his cigarette. He let out an impressed huff as Niall caught the lighter launched at him to light up his own.

“So, how's Uni?” Zayn asked with a teasing smile as he reclined back against the kitchen counter, Niall laughing out his exhale of smoke.

“Going ok thanks, not that you care.” He joked.

“I do care. I just asked didn't I?” Zayn looked so sincere, with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes focused on the blonde. Niall swallowed under the intensity of that gaze.

“How's stealing things?” He asked in hopes of breaking the tension.

“Going ok thanks, not that you care.” Zayn repeated and they shared another comfortable laugh. Niall relaxed as much as he could on the bed, a condom just sort of loitering by his hand and wow. 

Zayn used condoms, the awkwardness he felt was a blessing in disguise really. Still, he made a mental note to maybe probably get himself down the clinic for a few tests just to see if he could trust Zayn as much as he seemed to think he could. 

The dark-haired man caught his attention then, turning the scrap piece of paper over in his hand and reading Niall's address thoughtfully. Niall felt like he was under inspection somehow, hated the fact he brought himself back into this thief's life by choice. Nothing to do with the universe and it's apparent fascination with bringing them together, this time it was a conscious decision. 

“Never been to a dinner party before.” Zayn commented with scoffed laughter and Niall thought that was as sad as it was cute.

“It'll be fun, with wine and shitty indie music and some friends. Food too. Of course.” He knew he definitely sold that one. Nice one, Horan.

“We'll see.” He said placing the piece of paper down on the kitchen counter and giving it a thoughtful little pat before moving back closer to Niall with a smile.

“Cool, like I said I have a ton of other people I could invite so whatever.” Niall shrugged with a grin, inhaling his cigarette and laughing as Zayn did. The dark-haired man threw his cigarette towards the sink. Luckily it went in of course it did, Zayn was too suave for anything else. Niall was surprised the sink didn't explode for the added cool factor.

“Is that so?” Zayn asked, straddling Niall and the blonde couldn't help but gasp out a little at the feeling of the weight on top of him, the heat radiating from his slim body. He tried not to think of the condom beside his hand and what that made Niall or worse still what it made Zayn. He distracted himself with planting a kiss just above the purple bite bruised on Zayn's collarbone. 

Fuck's sake. Perrie might as well have been in the room with them.

“Yeah, got a girl called Nadine who seems pretty up for it.” Niall whispered pulling away to inhale the last of his cigarette, dropping the butt to the floor and stubbing it out on the carpet. Zayn didn't seem to mind.

“You lucky fucker.” Zayn said breathlessly, peppering kisses along Niall's jaw who fisted the bedsheets as he tried to calm his breathing.

“Yeah, so don't feel entitled.” He gasped as teeth bit into his skin, Zayn's hips were rolling slow and steady against Niall's and he wasn't even ashamed that he was already throbbing in his jeans.

“Did you go to this Nadine's house first?” Zayn teased, one hand trailing down his chest and rucking up the fabric of his shirt. His nails were long as they scratched through his happy trail and Niall felt a smile against his cheek proving Zayn had felt the goosebumps as they rose across his pale skin.

“No.” He breathed out, voice choked as the arousal flowed through him thick and fast. He let his hands hold tight at Zayn's waist, bringing up his hips and moaning with the dark-haired man as their hard cocks aligned.

“Ok.” Was all Zayn said as he pulled himself further onto Niall's lap, wrapping his legs around him and hooking his ankle over the other. The new position brought their faces together and Niall bucked his nose against the smaller model of the raven-haired boy's.

“I came here first.”

“Why is that?” Zayn asked, their slow steady rutting maintaining it's pace until Niall was pretty sure he could come from doing this alone.

“Because you fuck good.” He whispered, kissing the corner of Zayn's mouth who moaned aloud.

“Wanna fuck me again Daddy?” That same darkness was in his voice, that one lined thickly with something desirable and something needy.

“Yeah I do.” Niall said with another gentle kiss “Slow and deep. Fuck.” Niall said, dipping a finger below his sweat-pants and into the crack of Zayn's arse. The dark-haired man snapped his head back with a groan pushing his hips into Niall's touch and crying out at the dry tip breeching his rim. 

“'M gonna use lube baby. Got any?” Niall breathed out against the shell of his ear, licking it between his teeth and nibbling as Zayn nodded throwing a flippant hand to the desk. Niall threw his head up, spotting the familiar tube on the side of the desk, half-full and Niall felt his cock twitch under Zayn who felt it too if his persistent rocking back on the tip of his digit was anything to go by. Niall stood up, Zayn wrapping his arms around his neck and allowing himself to be carried over.

Niall dropped him down so he was sat on the desk, still peppering kisses over his neck. Niall pulled the thin sweat-pants off, dropping them carelessly to the floor as he allowed his hands to track up the expanse of Zayn's soft thighs. They parted easily for him, cock stood tall and hard in a nestle of dark pubic hair. Niall felt his mouth watering, he would taste that cock again soon, would feel it stretch the back of his throat until it would burn but the need to fuck and be inside Zayn was far too much. The guy just lying on the desk, fingernails scratching lazily up his sides just waiting obediently for him to continue. Fuck, so obedient. 

Niall unbuckled his belt, to the sound of Zayn's moan, pulling down his jeans and underwear to his thighs, cock springing free. Zayn's hand wrapped around his length, stroking with a slow rhythm that still had Niall's hips fucking into his loose fist as he uncapped the lube, clumsily squeezing it over his hand and drawing a finger back between Zayn's cheeks, his hard cock bobbing between them.

“Gonna slick you up so good, need to fuck this hole the best it's ever been fucked.” Niall whispered as he leant over the dark-haired boy, who released Niall's cock in favour of anchoring his arms around his neck, drawing himself higher up onto the fingers that pushed into him.

“God yeah. You're so hot Niall.” Zayn complimented, body adjusting to Niall's fingers that moved in and out of him freely. He pulled them out soon enough desperate to feel those tight walls around his cock which he slicked up with lube eagerly before positioning himself at his stretched out entrance.

Niall pushed in easily, their foreheads pressed together as they worked in a slow rhythm. The sound of slick wet flesh puncturing their heady moans with gentle slaps as they carried on. It felt more intense somehow, with Zayn's fingers threading through Niall's hair and his teeth tugging at his lower lip, it was more electric and Niall felt like he was drowning and about five minutes away from being electrocuted. 

“Daddy fucks so -ugh- so good.” He cried out after a few moments of thrusting, bodies moving with one another fucking poetically.

“Daddy'll fuck you better than Perrie ever will.” Niall said, tone authoritative and possesive and Zayn fucking shuddered in his arms at that.

“So much better Daddy.” 

“Remember whose you are, boy.” Niall's hips were snapping quick and demanding now and Zayn was a whimpering mess of incoherence.

“Yours! All yours!” 

“Come for me sweetheart, make your belly all messy for Daddy.” Niall didn't really know what he was saying, knew if he stopped and thought about it too much he'd feel embarrassed but instead he felt the familiar wave of arousal crash over him as Zayn's fingers dug into his shoulders. He could tell that he was deep enough now, hard enough now to have located the other boy's prostate. The desk was rattling with the few items left on it, hitting off the dry plaster of the wall behind it, chipping away as Niall plunged deeper and deeper, high on the feeling of the criminal who gasped and sighed with every press inside his body.

It was addictive, to be between Zayn's thighs like this, to have him so responsive, so needy and desperate. It was insane.

“Daddy!” Zayn did that now familiar cry that sent goosebumps across Niall's skin as Zayn came between them, cock spurting stripe after stripe of come across himself. Niall let go of his hip with one hand, driving deeper still as he used his free fingers to swipe the come off Zayn's chest sucking the fingers into his mouth and feeling his orgasm approach as Zayn mewled at the sight of Niall revelling in the taste of him.

“Please Daddy.” Zayn said quietly, body limp across the desk, lips abused and eyes hooded. He looked utterly fucked and Niall's eyes squeezed shut as he came hard into him. He felt his hips stutter, riding out the orgasm until he was empty, slipping from Zayn and not thinking twice to shove his fingers into the stretched open hole. 

Zayn arched off the table, body shuddering as Niall breathlessly drove his three fingers in. His come slicking up his fingers with an obscene slicked wetness that felt loud in the silence of the room. Zayn was sobbing, biting the skin of his arm and fucking himself back onto the fingers in search of his prostate. 

Niall was staring at him like he was his prey, heart thundering and cheeks flushed and coated in sweat. His cock twitched feebly between his legs at how intense this must be for Zayn, body tired and worn from his first orgasm. Niall let out a little chuckle at the cock that began to stir from it's position against Zayn's stomach.

It didn't take long for Zayn to respond, Niall's fingers finding that spot and pounding at it repeatedly until Zayns cock was throbbing and bouncing up between them. Niall steadied himself on his shaking legs by grabbing hold of the table, fingers diving impossibly deeper and having Zayn's moans impossibly louder. Fuck, Niall wondered if they were loud enough for someone to call the police.

“Please, dadd-d-d, Yes!” And he let out a final choked sigh before spilling onto his stomach. It was a pitiful amount and seemed out of place with how his body reacted, trembling and convulsing. He was sobbing out as he continued to shudder, Niall sliding out of him and sucking his fingers clean. Zayn didn't even notice, was completely gone in his own world as his fingers still stroked lazily at his rock hard nipples.

The blonde staggered back, falling against the mattress and sighing out as he watched Zayn's body. It was a beautiful sight, laid out and open, leg still up on the side, sunlight stretching golden rays down his skin as come dripped out of his hole. Niall couldn't think of enough words to describe Zayn's beauty. He'd come to the conclusion there weren't enough. 

That it just wasn't possible.

“Say you'll come Saturday.” Niall said, wiping sweat from his forehead as Zayn held up a shaking thumb.

“Yes sir.”

~*~

Niall poured himself a glass of red wine, listening to the chatter of some of their friend's from the living area. There was some indie record on the vinyl player, playing some utterly shit guitar based sounds that Harry insisted were going to be the next big thing in Norway when they got signed. Niall couldn't even keep up with Harry's bullshit.

He was joined in the kitchen by the boy in question, hair loose around his shoulders and wearing all black. Niall wanted to make a joke about how easy buttoning up shirts was but he couldn't speak. There was a heavy unwanted feeling settling thick and low in his gut and it felt rather like having hope when you knew it was useless. He didn't understand really, why he wanted Zayn to be there anyway. He was a criminal and wouldn't that be a funny little thing for him to try and pussy-foot around whilst one of Louis' drama friends asks obnoxious questions that Zayn shouldn't have to make up the answer to anyway.

“You're thinking loudly and it's making me nervous.” Harry voiced from his position of topping up nibbles. Niall smiled at the idea of Louis insisting he do it whilst he was no doubt in the throes of entertaining.

“Just feeling like I should have invited Nadine.” Niall admitted and Harry scoffed.

“She's a nice girl, but her arse is definitely not the one you're hoping to be eating by the end of the night.” He said, cocking his Martini glass in Niall's direction before taking a large sip. He could be terribly flamboyant when he wanted to be. Niall shrugged gulping at his own drink.

“Yeah well, maybe I was too presumptuous to invite Zayn. Just because someone's fucking you doesn't mean they're interested in you as a person.”

“Well maybe this will give you the excuse to get the fuck out of dodge. You're too good to be someone's doormat.” Harry said, placing a kiss on Niall's forehead who smiled up at his idiot friend.

“Says you, take it Lord Tomlinson requested more breadsticks?” Niall mocked, Harry laughing as they made their way back to the living area.

“He gets himself in a tizzy at these things, I've told him the whole room is in love with him and would be if he didn't have stuffed olives and Pictionary set up for later.”

“Oh god he doesn't does he?” Niall cringed and Harry cackled shaking his head in order to stop himself.

“Be nice!” Harry warned as they joined Louis who smiled at Harry and his plate of goodies. The shorter boy rewarded his boyfriend with a kiss to the lips that of course required him straining up on his tip-toes. Like the tiny pixie he was. Niall took a mental note to use that as an insult the next time Louis threw him a sarcastic comment.

“Thanks doll, remind me why I haven't put a ring on it yet.” Louis smiled, finger running across Harry's collarbone who rolled his eyes, cheeks flaming red regardless.

“Because you're waiting for Channing Tatum.” He winked back.

“Of course!” Louis said with a snap of the fingers, watching Harry walk off to talk to Cara from his teaching course, leaving Louis to turn his focus on Niall. “I knew there was a reason.”

“No doubt it's the only one.” Niall laughed, getting rudely interrupted by a rasping at the front door. 

“That better be Ed, he told me he was bringing a whiteboard for Pictionary. Much bigger canvas you see.” Louis said, leaving Niall to contemplate exactly why he wasn't kicking the loser out of his front door whilst he could. The blonde took a final gulp from his drink as Louis pulled open the door and time stood still for a long moment.

Niall wanted to smack the smile off his own face.

“Oh hello, brooding Greek God-esque man on my boyfriend's doorstep. Should I feel intimidated?” Louis rambled and Niall nearly sprinted to the door as Zayn stood smirking amusedly at Louis. Louis was still stood holding at a bowl of Balti mix, looking between Niall and Zayn as though trying to work out what Zayn was actually doing there.

Niall would be thinking the same. Zayn's hair was loose at the sides of his face, flicking out and somehow defining his cheekbones because of it, he was wearing tight ripped black jeans and a baggy maroon jumper that looked effortlessly casual despite it's worse for wear sleeves. Niall couldn't help but smile a little at the bottle of wine in his hand.

“I assume he's here to try and whisk Harry away, because there's not a chance he's here for you.” Zayn laughed at that, cheeks flushing pink and Niall thought he looked extremely vulnerable in front of the smart-arse that was Louis who was still fucking standing there. Niall rolled his eyes.

“Zayn, Louis. Louis, Zayn. Louis is a twat who is somehow playing host at my own house and Zayn is the man I met coming home from work last week.” He bit his lips together as Zayn smirked down at his feet at that. 

Fuck he looked good.

“Pleased to meet you Zayn, slightly underwhelmed that your name isn't Aphrodite or Hephastian but ok.” Zayn giggled, fucking giggled and left Niall completely speechless as he stepped forward like a none intimidating criminal taking Louis' extended hand and shaking it with a gesture to the wine bottle that the smaller boy accepted with thanks.

“Nice to meet you Louis.” He said though his eyes were on Niall who thought the smile was about to break his face in two as the dark-haired man entered the room and the door was closed behind him. 

Louis wondered off muttering to himself about nibbles and drinks and leaving Zayn and Niall alone by the front door.

“You came.” Is all he could really think to say as Zayn's hazel eyes found his in the dim lights. They shimmered brightly and it was enough to make his knees tremble.

“Told you, never been to a fancy dinner party before.”

“Well you look, great.” Niall spoke, blushing furiously as Zayn's eyebrows rose at the compliment. Zayn reached a hand up to Niall's cheek as though trying to brush the colour off his skin. His hand lingered for a while before falling back down to his thigh with a gentle pat.

“Likewise.” He said and Niall sort of floated to the kitchen, the pair exchanging conversation about their days and heading over to the drinks table. Niall explicitly ignoring the looks Louis and Harry were throwing them from wherever they were in the room. All Niall really cared about was the fact Zayn fucking turned up and seemed to be having fun as he listened attentively to Niall, taking sips of his wine and smiling a relaxed looking grin that seemed more comfortable than it ever did in his own flat.

“Sorry about Louis by the way, he's, well he's a bit of a dick actually.” Niall snorted, into his drink as he and Zayn took up residence by the balcony, the doors open to allow the soft evening breeze to fill up the room as people chatted light-heartedly from around. They focused on Louis, talking animatedly with a girl Niall vaguely recognized as Eleanor from the school Harry worked at and some older looking man who was more interested in Harry despite him not actually saying anything.

“I like him, he's unapologetic.” Zayn said smiling at Niall and Niall grinned back surprised it felt as normal as it possibly could with a criminal. The door rasped from somewhere in the distance but Niall couldn't really bring himself to hear it as Zayn's hand let his pinky finger wrap around Niall's, a move that wouldn't be a big deal if anyone but Zayn was doing it. 

“Liam, my friend come on in! And who is this delightful minx! Oh It's Sophia, you all right love.” Louis harped on in the background and Niall just leaned in to Zayn, lips just an inch or so from his ear. 

“You know after dinner you should visit my room. Reckon you'll love it.” He said, Zayn pouting in thought and inclining his head playfully, lips opening around a reply.

“Wait.” A voice said and Niall and Zayn both looked up and presumably both felt all the blood from their faces wash away with the organs that fell to their feet. 

'Liam' as in The Liam. Louis' friend 'Liam' stood looking suspiciously like Liam Payne of the car declarable but that seriously couldn't be so. Because surely the universe didn't hate Niall that much. Niall felt his shoulders hunch as Liam's gaze intensified, felt his fingers tightening on Zayn who looked two seconds away from bolting. The whole room sensed the sudden tension and Niall watched as everyone's eyes fell onto the three of them.

Fuck.

Niall couldn't help but feel a swooping guilt ripple through him as realisation dawned on Liam's face like a punch to the gut. “You two! You two. You are the one's who stole my car.”

“Wow, what?!” Harry voiced first, a mild whisper breaking out through their friends as Zayn turned a smile onto Liam one that wasn't quite shit-eating but wasn't quite apologetic either. Niall remembered what it was like to be able to breathe and he missed that feeling so much already as his lungs felt like they were shrivelling by the minute.

“These two. They're the thieves I told you about.” Liam shook his head reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone as Louis and Harry had equal wide eyed expressions of disbelief. As though to say 'surely not catholic raised pure church boy angel Niall? He couldn't possibly be a thief.'

Fuck. “You know what I'm calling the police.”

“Woah wait!” Harry rushed forwards, hand on the nape of Liam's neck who looked fit to burst, Sophia at his side shooting seething looks of incredulity towards Niall who was trying his hardest not to run from the room dragging Zayn with him. Zayn who seemed so calm and collected. Almost like he knew what this reaction felt like. “We can sort this out ok?”

“Sort it out? Harry they fucking stole from me!” Liam shouted, gesturing towards the two by the balcony.

“Niall what the fuck is going on?” Harry asked, turning to face him with such speed his hair whipped across his flushed face. It was hard to explain, especially since most of the people in the room were not too familiar with Niall and the other lot were most likely planning out their Facebook status as the whole thing unfolded. Niall breathed out lengthily.

“Ok, yes we did steal Liam's car-”

“Niall!” Harry cried out, hand threading through his hair as he kept an almost apologetic hand on Liam's shoulder now, who shook his head solemnly eyes pinned to his own phone.

“But we can give it back, right Zayn?” Niall turned to face the brooding thief who’s lips snarled at that request.

“What?” Zayn had the cheek to whisper aghast, Niall's eyes impossibly wide as the room went silent in hopes of hearing their hushed conversation.

“Zayn, we can give him the car back. It's either the car or jail.” Niall tried to reason despite Sophia' loud indignant snort.

“You two should both go to fucking jail anyway!” Liam cried out, pointing an accusing finger over Harry's shoulder who stepped in the middle whispering comforting things to his rightly so raging friend.

“We're giving you the car back, man. We have the keys!” Niall sure as hell hoped Zayn had the keys anyway, and hadn't sold the car on or whatever, else the grave he was digging would most likely wind up being an actual one.

“You have the keys?!” Sophia shouted, throwing a hand up and a mocking laugh turning a look on Liam like 'oh all should be forgiven darling, seeing as they have the fucking keys'

“You brought a thief to our home!” Harry said quietly, eyes pinned to Zayn as he shook his head, doing that disappointed expression that kind of made Niall want to be a better person.

“You live with a thief, mate.” Liam snapped. 

“Peanut fritters anyone?” Louis piped up from absolutely nowhere.

“I'm not a thief!” Niall decided to justify just as Zayn laughed aloud.

“I am!” He called and everyone of course gasped at that.

“Zayn you're not helping.” Niall chastised through gritted teeth.

“What I'm not going to lie! You knew who I was when you brought me here!”

“Harry mate, who the fuck are you living with?” Liam said shaking his head as Harry whimpered a little under the weight of the situation.

“The spiced lamb puffs are nearly done.” Louis said and Harry growled out in frustration, throwing a hand towards his boyfriend who's eyebrows rose at the anger on Harry's face.

“Babe, pretty sure no one's hungry right now.” Fuck Niall didn't want to be the reason Liam's life was shitty and why Harry and Louis broke up.

“Oh ok then love, shall we just throw out all the food and scrap the idea? Seeing as we're broke and this meal was the whole point of the evening that's probably for the best.” Louis dramatically shouted back as Harry shook his head in annoyance.

“I'm going to have to call the police anyway!” Liam decided, phone rising to his ear. Niall felt his feet moving before he could even stop himself.

“Oh Jesus, mate please.” Niall begged, crossing the room and attempting to hold his hands up as though in surrender though Liam eyed him like he had walked the short distance to snatch his phone clean out his hand.

“Your sarcasm isn't helping sweetheart.” Harry said from somewhere to the side, Louis slamming down the plate of fritters on the coffee table and turning on his boyfriend with an exasperated look that was actually borderline desperate.

“And what is helping the situation, dear?”

“Not you, with your passive aggressive-”

“Enough!” Niall turned on the spot as the room was silenced and everyone was eyeing Zayn, Niall hated to admit it but fearfully. “Look here are the fucking keys,” Zayn threw the jingling set of keys to Liam who grabbed them, thankfully lowering his phone back to his pocket. Niall breathed a sigh of relief at that. “There's a gesture of thanks for the invite.” Zayn passed his bottle of wine from the coffee table back to Louis who accepted it without looking him in the eye, of course. “And here's me leaving.” He slapped his hands on his thighs before taking his leave, long legs striding across the floor until the front door was slamming behind him. 

The silence he left behind was deafening as everyone sort of tried to adjust to what they had witnessed. Niall sighed, brushing off Harry's hand and words of let him go as he rushed to the door bursting out the room and seeing Zayn waiting for the lift at the end of the hall.

“Zayn wait.” The dark-haired man turned at the voice, shaking his head and throwing a dismissive hand up at Niall who rushed until he was at his back, one hand resting gently there.

“I'm not interested in playing house with you and your band of upper-class piss-babies.” Zayn laughed indignantly, already letting a cigarette hang in-between his fingers.

“To be fair Zayn you are a fucking thief.” Niall snapped defensively.

“Yeah and you fucking knew that when you invited me.” Zayn span around with callous glare that was capable of knocking Niall over if he kept eye contact for any longer. He didn't and he was thankful his hand had slipped off his lower back.

“I just thought-”

“Thought what? That I could wow all your friends after inventing a brand new life for me? Hang me off your arm all night and we could hold hands and be boyfriends for the evening. Is that what you wanted?” Zayn whispered it heatedly and that somehow felt worse than if he were to scream it in his face. Niall heard every word, felt it soak into his skin and crawl underneath it making a home there. It made him want to scratch his skin off.

“I just wanted to get to know you.” It felt kind of ridiculous now. Now when Zayn was staring at him like he was nothing to him, when Niall had made imaginary plans to walk the streets together, talking about everything and having coffee on the benches by the fountain where he works. He blushed despite the fact he'd never voiced these thoughts.

“You sure? Because you pretty much just summed it up mate, I'm a fucking thief to be fair.”

“Zayn wait.” Niall's voice was weaker now and Zayn seemed helpless as he threw his arms up.

“No fuck you and fuck your pretence of getting to know me. Not going to happen.” He made for the lift just as Niall placed a hand on his arm.

“Please-”

“Come to my house again and I'll break your fucking nose.” Zayn growled out, making a point of pushing Niall against the wall before marching towards the stairs door and kicking it open before disappearing from sight.


	4. See You Again

“You're a fucking idiot.” Louis said for what was most certainly the fifth time since they had taken a seat in the waiting room two minutes ago. Niall rolled his eyes staring at the coffee table in the middle of the awkwardly silent room, pamphlets about Pregnancy and contraception spread out like decorative fans as Louis and Harry sat either side of him like two disappointed parents.

“Seriously. Like, you are a proper fucking dickhead.” Louis said again, clearly not caring as some women from around the room zoned in on their conversation, some even tutting furiously at his language. Harry simply had his hand resting in what was supposed to be comfort on Niall's knee.

Things had been tense in the days following the disastrous dinner date. Harry had thankfully persuaded Liam not to call the police and after he had checked through the car to find his suit and laptop were still intact and not tampered with or sold, he agreed like some blessed angel not to take it any further.

Thank fuck for that. Or Niall might be having to listen to Louis' annoyed insults from behind a thick pane of glass through a shitty phone. Either because he was a thief or a fucking murderer. 

Though if that were the case, he wouldn't ever have to hear Louis talk again because he'd be his first victim.

“Such a fucking twat.” Louis sing-songed yet again, Harry's fingers digging into Niall's leg in silent apology as Louis had the fucking cheek to inspect his nails like the fucking princess he could be sometimes.

“What makes me a twat then Louis? The fact I assisted in stealing a car or the unprotected anal sex with a criminal?” Niall snapped out, turning to face Louis just to see his expression as well as in hoping to make the silent room all the more tense for all the nosy bitches who were quite clearly just as bad as Niall seeing as they were sat in a sex clinic waiting room just like him.

Of course Louis didn't rise to the bait, just edged closer to Niall with his curved brows raised a little, eyes sparkling with the dim-light of the energy saving light bulb above them.

“Where do I even begin, Niall?” He said in a voice that was so fucking condescending.

“Louis babe, leave it out. Niall may be beyond repentance with the Lord but that was before any of this shit anyway. Liam's forgiven him, let it go.” Harry said, removing his hand from Niall in opting for a leaflet on pregnancy that he'd been eyeing since they first sat down. He flicked through it as they sat in silence for a few moments.

“You won't be saying let it go when Niall's dick rots off.” Louis retorted back and if Niall wasn't so scared of that thought he probably would have smirked along with Harry who quickly regained composure to lean over the blonde to swat at his boyfriend's arm who was most certainly at the top of everyone's shit list in the waiting area.

“Niall Horan?” A chipper nurse said with a smile as she popped her head around the inappropriately cheerfully decorated wall. Niall practically leapt out of his seat, ignoring Harry as he wished him good luck and making sure to flip Louis the bird. He followed her down a clean corridor that smelt rather like a hospital despite the fact the clinic was in some old run-down building in the shittier part of town.

He thought of Zayn with every step. Just like had done pretty much everyday since Zayn threatened him. And it had been a threat, no point in sugar-coating their, well whatever it was between them. Niall hadn't bothered trying to contact Zayn figured maybe it was best to leave the criminal to his own doings. They were clearly two sides of completely different fucking currency. Niall was pretty sure his own coin was out of circulation anyhow.

Niall and the nurse finally came to a door that had an ominous looking sign with rainbow word-art and a crying man clip-art next to a hospital one. Niall winced as he read the words “counselling can help if results come back positive.” 

It hit him as the nurse opened the door, gesturing him to a dowdy looking plastic chair that he could be fucking riddled with cock-rot disease and if that were the case would the intense, soul-inspiring fuck sessions with a hot Asian stranger truly be worth it?

“So Niall it says here that you came to be tested following a string of unprotected sexual relations with a stranger is that correct?” The nurse, Lucy so her name badge read said as she idly flicked through a file that had seen better days. Niall nodded, ignoring the creaking of the seat beneath him as he looked around at a shelf stocked full of pamphlets about pregnancy and like a metric fuck tonne of condoms separated in handy little to-go bags. 

Niall contemplated gathering a few of the pamphlets for Harry when Lucy looked at him with a look that reminded him that she had in fact asked a question.

“You make it sound so sleazy.” He joked awkwardly, rubbing his sweating palms down his thighs and trying not to feel too uneasy when her polite smile didn't even falter.

“I assure you Niall that was not my intention.” There was a sickly sweet smile then, as she looked back to the file with an annoying click-click-click of her fancy fucking parker pen.

“Right well erm-yeah.”

“So you were tested for Chlamydia, Hepatitis B, Gonorrhoea, syphilis, herpes and HIV. I'm pleased to say they're all negative so you have had a lucky escape this time.” She said and she may as well have just unveiled that Niall was the only one alive who had been granted a guaranteed pass to the holy land.

Eat shit Louis, his cock was clean.

“Oh thank Jesus fucking Christ.” He rushed to say, contemplating getting down on his knees to actually give praise to the Lord his childhood church had promised was there. Lucy swallowed thickly clearly uncomfortable with his language and Niall wondered if she'd feel even more uncomfortable if he burst into happy tears.

Most likely. 

Unsurprisingly Lucy hadn't allowed Niall freedom right away, hadn't handed up a certificate to acknowledge his lucky escape but instead sat him down for a gruelling half hour of condescendingly informing him on how to use a condom before giving him four leaflets on contraception and “Safe gay sex: What it means for you and your partner”. With a little pack of flavoured condoms and a smudged photocopied version of his results folded into his back-pocket Niall was finally free to leave.

He pulled out his cigarettes holding one between his fingers with his lighter tightly in his other hand as he pushed open the door and walked through the waiting area. He breezed out the building, Harry and Louis scrambling up noisily from their plastic chairs and striding down the long corridor to catch up with him. He pushed open the door, cigarette practically already lit as his mind already trailed back to Zayn.

They headed towards the bus-stop, Niall considering the possibilities of his night ahead. He had managed to swap his evening shift at the pub with Ed baring in mind that it was possible that he could be diagnosed with AIDS and therefore would need at least one night of heart-wrenching sobbing. But now it could be a night filled with drinking beer and admiring his undamaged cock in the tall bathroom mirror. 

“My cock is clean so get off your fucking high-horse Tomlinson.” Niall eventually voiced, shaking his head and inhaling his cigarette as Harry managed to keep up with his quick strides thanks to his impossibly long legs. Niall smirked at Louis being dragged along by his tall boyfriend. 

Pixie twat.

“That's wonderful, Nialler. Good to hear.” Harry said as enthusiastically as always from beside him, large gargantuan hand running through his careless locks that somehow looked artful in their neglect. The prick. It was no surprise that people were watching Harry as he walked passed, long coat billowing at his sides and hair bouncing with every step he took. He was a looker and seemed to be the only one in the world oblivious to it. Louis wasn't however, and spent most of their time in public either brooding in his smugness of his catch or burning people alive with the intensity of his evil glowers if they so much as looked Harry's way.

“Yeah great, Zayn's not as disease ridden as you all expected.” Niall said sarcastically, sucking on the end of his cigarette and passing it towards Louis despite the fact he wanted to punch the idiot.

“Ah wonderful! Now you can have unprotected anal sex on your next crime scene.” The Doncaster boy voiced, snatching the cigarette from Niall's hand who went to pull it back in annoyance.

“Babe.” Harry chastised abruptly, swatting Louis in the swell of his belly. Niall was just about to call the little twat fat when Harry turned wide innocent eyes on him. “Honestly Niall, ignore Louis. Everything is sorted now and we can all move on. Liam is ok and even Sophia is coming round. It was just a huge misunderstanding.” 

The three finally reached the stop, a light drizzle falling as they gathered under the shelter alongside a middle-aged woman and her pushchair. Harry spent the first few moments of their silence pulling faces at the toddler who giggled and babbled like he was the most hilarious thing in the world.

Well at least someone found him funny.

“I know you're only trying to wind me up Tommo. You love this arse even more so than you love Harry's over here.” Niall said with a casual shrug, Louis snorting out and patting affectionately at his arm before drawing back and curling into Harry before he started to look like he gave a fuck about anything other than his collection of Vans shoes and the lanky Cheshire lad.

“Doubt that. You seen his arse?” Louis smirked, Niall hearing a rather tell-tale slapping effect as he eyed the road for the bus, not really in the mood to watch his flat-mate practically get fingered by his boyfriend.

“Looks kind of flat really.” Niall chose to comment when he heard a suggestive whisper that had Harry giggling like a child.

“You know that's not true.” Harry chastised, lifting his coat tail to flaunt his albeit rather disappointing looking arse in Niall's most homo opinion.

“Can't live with you and not be fronted with your arse on a daily basis.” Niall smirked, leaning casually against the bus stop pole and shivering a little at the passing breeze that carried along Harry's laughter. 

“It's nothing on Lou's bum though.” Harry smirked pulling Louis under his arm and dropping teasing little kisses against his temple, the shorter boy trying to hide his flushed smile in the folds of Harry's unnecessarily expensive coat. They had banter for a few moments, Niall referring to Louis' arse as the size of the sun and cackling at the look of protestation on his face which quickly evaporated into mock shock as Harry agreed with Niall.

The bus journey back was pleasant enough and so was his evening, Harry choosing to invite Liam around who was trying his ultimate hardest not to be awkward around Niall and after three beers and four games of Fifa Niall was surprised how easy they were getting along with Louis and Harry there to break the tension.

Niall wasn't even thinking about Zayn all that much either.

Which was a start he supposed.

~*~

Niall tapped his pen against his notebook, staring with wide eyes at his music book which was honestly just a collection of musical pieces that he couldn't even contemplate giving a fuck about if it wasn't for his shitty fucking course which was actually nothing like he expected but hey, debt was debt so he might as well get a fucking degree from it. 

The afternoon sunlight streamed in through the curtains and Niall was pleased that Friday was his day off and that Jeremy Kyle was for some reason a triple bill. He was just about to start waxing lyrical about the differences in the two classical music pieces when there was a quiet rasping against the front door. 

Niall ignored it seeing as Harry was the one who answered the door out of the two of them because he was the polite one and also because he liked to think that Niall wasn't aware of his purchases from Lovehoney.com when actually he really was. But Harry's bedroom door remained closed, with the sound of some Swedish techno band playing quietly to the tapping rhythm of laptop keys taking a pounding. The knock kept up it's persistence and Niall growled in irritation, chucking his books to the side and making towards the front door.

“I'll fucking get it then shall I?” Niall called out to Harry, totally unsurprised when all he received back was a kind of small grunt suggesting very busy indeed with coursework. Niall sighed, at the thought of abandoning his tea and thought process as he opened the front door.

His breath left his body entirely at the man stood before him.

“The main door was open.” Zayn said sheepishly. Niall frowned, heart doing a strange out of time beat that felt a lot slower than normal. Zayn was stood with his hands behind his back, hair pushed back neatly with a headband, with a nice fitting shirt on underneath his leather jacket. 

He looked good. Different. 

Niall tried not to let a million emotions cross his face at once as he leaned against the door frame, the thief looking at him awkwardly. “It wasn't open.” He continued, voice visibly more uncomfortable “I erm, broke in.”

“Right.” Niall nodded once, trying his best to not let his voice sound as weak as it did. A silence fell over them, Jeremy Kyle's voice muffled from within his flat as Zayn stared at him. He had such a focused gaze, eyes shimmering with so much to say. Niall opened his mouth to say something else when Zayn shifted on his feet pulling out a pair of headphones from behind him, still packaged and awfully suspicious. 

Niall held onto them, smiling down at them regardless, the tension in the air loosening somehow.

“These are for you.” Zayn laughed, hand rubbing at the back of his neck gingerly as he stared at Niall as though trying to gauge his reaction.

“You're bringing me a new pair of Beats headphones?” Was all he could say really.

“Yeah you do... music shit right?” Zayn said with a shrug, fingers tapping out a rhythm against his thigh and Niall couldn't help his smirk at how out of his depth the criminal seemed.

“Did you buy them?” Niall asked, finally looking up at Zayn who had the cheek to look shocked, hand on his chest as he spluttered out for a moment.

“Course I-” He began, Niall raising an eyebrow that had him lapsing into momentary silence. “No, I stole them.”

“Figures.” Niall smiled softly, watching Zayn return the look. He looked vulnerable like this, when he came back with an apology that really didn't need to be said. But here he was, meaning he wanted to be here this time it was all his own choice without any coaxing from Niall. 

None whatsoever. 

Niall reached out a testing hand stroking the thief's thumb who looked down at their hands before twinning their fingers together. Zayn seemed to tense at the display of affection, eyes focused on the way their palms pressed together with a knitted brow. Niall let them stay in silence for a moment, allowing Zayn to get used to a feeling that he looked as though sadly enough he didn't feel that much.

“How's Liam doing?” Zayn eventually asked with a clearing of his throat.

“I should probably call him actually, tell him to take down the wanted posters.” Niall mocked, Zayn rolling his eyes despite the smirk on his face. Niall smiled too as he watched the other boy's shoulders relax a little. 

It was a start he supposed.

“No leave them up, does wonders for my street cred.” Zayn joked, voice still lined with discomfort that Niall wanted to wash away with his own words of affection for the thieving twat that nearly and potentially could have ruined his life. There was just something about zayn though. Something that suppressed the alarm bells that told Niall to run and reminded him that this was a guy clearly in need for affection. He seemed like he wanted Niall to be that person. If randomly turning up on his doorstep after weeks of radio silence was anything to go by anyway.

“Might take a picture of you holding my hand, reckon that'll knock a few cool points out of you.” Niall joked, pretending to frame their hands with his index finger and thumb just to have Zayn grab both hands squeezing mockingly as the Irish boy giggled.

“Most certainly.” Zayn agreed, but didn't drop either of his hands away just let them swing between them with Niall's headphones tucked up under the blonde's arm.

“Better hold back on the hardcore hand-holding then.” Niall said quietly, eyes tracking the span of Zayn's thick curling eyelashes which blinked at him slowly.

“Hey, as long as it's hardcore I don't see what the problem will be.” Zayn shrugged, tugging Niall back towards him and allowing an arm to curl around his waist. Niall smiled, hands finding Zayn's shoulders and just moving along the curves of him. He was a slim guy, muscle and bone easily felt beneath his olive skin and fuck. Niall really should have remembered why it was such an issue to be this close to Zayn. He swallowed thickly, arousal sitting low in his belly as he looked at Zayn through hooded eyes. He smirked at the look on the criminal's face.

Niall pulled him into his flat wordlessly, kicking the door shut and chucking his headphones in the direction of the living room. He had his fingers curled around Zayn's wrist as he all but hurled him into his bedroom. The criminal was crowded against him as soon as Niall slammed the door and he twisted so Zayn's back collided with the dark wood, shaking it in it's frame.

Niall pushed him further against the door, kissing down his neck and eliciting the softest sounding whimpers from Zayn whose fingers fluttered over the newly bared skin. It was electric, like the weeks apart had just left the tension mounting, Niall's tongue searching out Zayn's once more.

God he tasted faintly of caramel and Niall had no idea why that was but he wanted more. Craved it. Niall pulled away despite the desire to crawl into Zayn's mouth and burrow under his tongue. He started stripping himself moving towards the middle of the room and depositing his clothes as he did so. Zayn's eyes followed the movements hungrily, shedding his own clothes until they were stood a naked reflection before one another.

It felt strange looking at Zayn and seeing him in the backdrop of his bedroom. His intimidatingly handsome figure stood amongst Niall's most personal possessions. Niall reached out a hand, stroking across the welts of old scars down Zayn's skin who huffed out an aroused breath, cock twitching up against his stomach as it strained through it's hardness.

“Get on your hands and knees baby. Spread your legs a little.” He instructed, revelling in the fluttering of Zayn's eyes, cock weeping a little at the order.

It was safe to say that Niall had thought about fucking Zayn every night since their fight. Thought about mapping out his skin until he was fluent in whatever Zayn's body was telling him. Thought about licking into him, being licked into, fucking Zayn's face, being fucked even. He'd thought of it all and after every lonely orgasm he'd lay back and wonder if Zayn ever even wanted to see him again. It was enough to drive him crazy and he felt no more sane with Zayn getting down onto his hands and knees with an obedience that made Niall subconsciously fist his dick.

He stopped after a few moments, pretty sure he could come from the sight of Zayn alone. Body on fire and lungs burning with the need to scream the criminal's name from the rooftops. He dropped to his knees behind the boy who waited for his next move. Anticipation most likely curling low in his gut and sending his cock weeping at the tip.  
“Daddy's gonna fuck you up.” Niall whispered, breath rolling out hotly against the shell of Zayn's ear who nodded shakily, fingernails digging into the rug at the foot of Niall's bed, legs trembling slightly from his position. Niall kissed a trail down his spine, over the bumps of vertebrae raised against olive skin like Braille and Niall's tongue was a blind man in need of educating.

He nipped at his skin, sucking bruises in his wake. His cock was twitching with every mewl emitting from Zayn. As usual he was being obedient, knuckles white as he clutched at the rug beneath him, body still apart from the shudders from Niall's teeth.

He reached his arse, hand scrambling blindly for his jeans at his side and pulling out his wallet to retrieve the sachet of lube he now kept behind his bankcard. Not that he expected to fuck random strangers on random excursions out his flat but hey, only takes something to happen twice right? He teased his breath across the curve of Zayn's small arse, watching goosebumps rise to the surface in time with his breathy whines as Niall busied himself with slicking up three fingers.

“What do you want baby?” Niall asked, placing tiny kisses in Zayn's crack who pushed back slightly in search of more. Niall smirked at that.

“Daddy knows best.” He said with a slight chuckle to his voice and fuck the darkness of his tone sent Niall's cock twitching embarrassingly up into Zayn's thigh who growled at the minimal contact instantly pushing back in searching out for it again only to have Niall steady him on his lower back with his dry hand.

“I'm going to finger you open.” Niall said, voice as calm as it could be as he pushed one finger slowly into Zayn. The criminal gasped at the no doubt unsuspecting burn, falling forward slightly only to regain composure enough to allow Niall to push in a second, setting up a slow teasing rhythm that was drawing out moans like a fucked up symphony from the man in front of him.

“Then I'm going to fuck you.” Niall said simply, twisting his fingers and sneaking a third in. Zayn cried out at the stretch, pulling him apart and teasing just enough to not touch that part inside him that would send him into a frenzy.

“Please.” Niall heard the faintest voice say and that was enough to have him pulling out and slicking up his cock. He contemplated the idea of a condom, thought that Lucy at the clinic had been oh so concerned and perhaps he should take her advice on board but fuck. He's pretty sure she'd risk anything to be bare inside this fucking man if she had the chance. 

He pressed the tip against Zayn's hole, the heat urging him forward and he bit his lip following in and enjoying how their groans seemed near identical as he pushed up to his balls. He stayed frozen or a while allowing Zayn to punch at the floor, arse throbbing around his cock and the walls of his insides warm and welcoming, twitching around him in adjustment. Finally Zayn steadied himself on all fours, breathing uneven and arse frozen despite the need to have more. 

Niall eased himself out slowly, letting his fingers skitter over the curve of an arsecheek before bringing his palm down for a brisk slap that had Zayn hissing out. Fuck it was too much and soon enough Niall was rutting into him relentlessly, hips snapping back and forth and eliciting groan after groan from the boy beneath him. His skin was alight with the pleasure that was rippling through him like it was Niall. The blonde felt the familiar curl of arousal in his gut that signified that he needed to slow the fuck down or he was about to bust a nut way too soon. 

He pulled out, Zayn's hips rocking back once and twice with needy whines, head thrown back to look at Niall over his shoulder.

“Daddy.” He pouted, rocking his hips as though to emphasize. Niall couldn't concentrate on much really, he was too busy staring at the abused hole he'd just pulled out of. It was slick and red, clenching and unclenching as Zayn waited impatiently. Niall felt mesmerized, couldn't remember the last time he was so fascinated with someone's arsehole. In fact he was pretty certain he never had been. But holy fuck he was prepared to worship at such an altar from that moment onward. Was prepared to thank the arse God's both old and new if such God's existed. 

Just then he dipped the tip of his thumb into Zayn's entrance, watching it swallow the top of his digit into it's wet heat. He came to the firm conclusion that there were most certainly such things as Arse Gods judging by this fucking hole. 

He leaned forwards kissing the curve that met his arse and his thigh, biting his way along until he was at the rim. God he couldn't even stop himself as he licked a slow delicate stripe over the hole, feeling it twitch under his tongue and his cock seemed to let out a similar throb as Zayn's hearty moan echoed off the walls. Jesus, he hoped Harry wasn't alert enough to hear. Hoped he was too fucking busy with work to even give a fuck that Niall had invited the criminal back into his house. 

Fuck, Zayn had Niall wrapped around his little finger and Niall knew it screamed trouble. That nothing good would come of it, but he didn't care of consequences as he licked at the arsehole of the thief in question, the dark-haired man crying out like he was truly coming undone. It was beautiful and Niall would be a fucking idiot to stop that feeling for something as stupid as common sense.

“Fuck, baby. Such a pretty little arse.” Niall said, nipping a trail across the swell of Zayn's arse. The thief shuddered, toes curling and thighs trembling as he nodded enthusiastically, hair sticking to his skin as sweat poured from him. Niall pushed a palm down on his cock. God, he couldn't remember the last time he was this turned on, cockhead purple and weeping with the desperate need to get off. He wasn't quite sure who was the masochist. Zayn who outwardly liked to be submissive or was it him? A masochist dressed up in sadist clothing.

“Have you fucked anyone else since me?” Niall didn't want to sound as venomous as it came out but he couldn't suppress the low curl of annoyance that gripped his insides in a stranglehold at the idea of Zayn laid out like this to anyone other than himself.

“No, daddy.” He rushed to say and he was so fucking sincere that Niall knew he wasn't lying. Wouldn't dare to in this position. He was such a good little boy.

“No? Not even that pretty little thing, Perrie?” Niall made a point of thrusting in a finger unexpectedly watching as Zayn fell forwards back arching and head snapping back at the no doubt welcome intrusion.

“Fuck- who?” Zayn asked, fucking himself back on Niall's steady finger who tried not to feel to smug at that reply.

“You've touched yourself though haven't you?” Niall chuckled, watching his finger be fed into the hole that swallowed him greedily.

“Yes Daddy.” Zayn cried out, clearly affected by the situation. Niall looked down at him, saw the flush set high on those pretty cheekbones as tears seeped from his eyes at how fucking intense the pleasure of it must have been for him. Fucking hell.

“Now I'm going to eat you out and I want you to tell me what you think of when you're wanking yourself off.” Niall said, knowing full well the reaction he'd receive as he kept his finger inside the hole that throbbed mercilessly.

“Jesus. Christ. I think of you.” Zayn's words stumbled slightly as Niall let his tongue slip inside his hole alongside his finger. “Your hands. Your fucking hands.” Zayn shouted, hips working in figures of eight, body agile and fucking sinful. Niall's free hand scratched down the arch of Zayn's back, the criminal hissing at the feeling.

“Thought about you spanking me. Fuck, making me fucking cry.” Zayn admitted and Niall probably should have been ashamed by how his cock twitched at that. God his cock hurt, was fucking painful as it sat like a neglected heavy weight between his legs. He could only imagine how Zayn's felt. His tongue carried on licking and sucking on the rim as he urged another finger, twisting and searching out for that bundle of nerves that would most likely ruin Zayn at this point.

“Daddy, think about your cock. Think -fuck- about your -big- big cock-” His words failed him as he thrashed forwards. Niall's fingers pounding against his prostate Niall felt victorious. Zayn was so affected. Jesus Christ. “Fuck!”

“Carry on baby.” Niall encouraged going straight back to licking at Zayn's arsehole like it was going out of fucking fashion.

“Think of... y-you-just pound-ing into me” Zayn wept, voice shuddering as moans blended in with the high-pitched racking of his sobbing. Niall was doing just as Zayn had said, three fingers deep and tongue working relentlessly into his throbbing hole. God he was being loud, as vocal as Niall had come to expect. It would be a sad life indeed if he never heard Zayn's needy groans again. “You fuck up your little boy so good.” Zayn's words were muffled, probably due to biting down on something as he fucked himself back. They were moving rather obscenely, Niall's knees burning at the scraping of the carpet beneath him, one hand working raw over his cock and the other so deep inside Zayn it was surprising he wasn't falling out his mouth.

“Daddy. Fuck I'm. You've got me-” And he fucking meant it. His orgasm crashed out of him, head snapping back, hair strands clung together with sweat dripping down his flexing shoulder blades. His slim feline body arched cock spurting onto the floor and Niall's name echoed off the walls like the wail of a lost woman on a moor.

Zayn collapsed, Niall's fingers slipping out of him. Niall smirked shuffling closer to the shivering body. Zayn was convulsing, still making little whiny whimpers that had Niall jerking his cock faster and harder until he buckled forwards shooting come over the curve of that delicious arse. 

He sat back on his haunches and tried to catch his breath. Too far gone to consider moving at his point. Zayn was lying there now, back rising with the breath he was drawing in as his skin shimmered with sweat and Niall's come.

He reached out after a moment for a sock lying abandoned by his bed, using it to mop at Zayn's back, the criminal flinching in surprise before shifting onto his side so Niall could wipe the come from his stomach. He threw the sock over in the direction of the laundry basket, not surprised when he missed but not really caring because Zayn was awkwardly rising onto his knees before standing on shaking legs. Niall stared at the red burn from the carpet across otherwise sun-kissed skin as Zayn silently and slowly began gathering his clothes from around the room.

Niall sighed, making to do the same and wondering why it had to end like this. They dressed in silence and Niall knew that Zayn was going to leave. Like he always did after they fucked. Niall remembered the way they were at dinner before the Liam drama and the somehow inevitable ending to an otherwise fine evening. He remembered the looks, the touches, the smirking over wine glasses. How good they could be together if they really tried, if they really wanted to be.

“The Chase is quite entertaining. If you fancy giving it a watch?” Niall asked, voice lined with perhaps too much hope if Zayn's frozen stance was anything to go by. The criminal straightened up, pulling his jumper over his head and toying with the hem as Niall waited patiently. 

Nervously.

“Haven't watched it in a while.” Zayn admitted quietly, eyes focusing on the floor as Niall gestured over his shoulder. It was strange, the room still smelling like sex, the kind of sex you have when you just get someone. Where you are aware of their pleasures and how they like shit done. But yet they were standing facing one another rather like the strangers they in fact were. 

Zayn was a stranger. Niall had no idea of his siblings, or his school life or even something as mundane as how he liked his coffee. Niall didn't know why he was so drawn to this man who showed no particular interest in Niall other than sex. Except maybe he did. Maybe he was as confused with Niall as Niall with him. 

“It's a good show.” Niall said with a shrug, Zayn biting his lip and scratching at his beard awkwardly. “Half an hour right?” Niall tested, giving Zayn a time to go by. Zayn swallowed visibly, head cocking to the side before he took a step closer to Niall. 

“Half an hour.” He agreed, following Niall out the bedroom who sighed nervously walking towards the living area and gathering up his notes and new headphones and placing them on the leather fucking foot puff thing that Harry insisted went really well with their décor. Whatever.

Zayn was milling about behind him, eyes trailing across the pictures he'd seen before but it felt somehow more intimate now it was just them and the voice of Bradley Walsh spewing out the TV's speakers. Niall sat down, patting the couch and watching as Zayn took a seat beside him. They settled together on the sofa, Niall staring pointedly at the screen and biting his nail as Zayn just looked ahead. The length of their thighs touching and causing a nervous sweat to break out on Niall's forehead. Almost like he hadn't been eating the guy's ass less than an hour before.

His cock twitched against the inside of his jeans at the mere thought of Zayn's arse and he licked his lips, fingers digging into his knees in hoping to rid himself of the need to touch the guy beside him that sounded like he was having a similar issue. 

He let his gaze meet Zayn's. Zayn's eyes were fucking blown and Niall still wasn't really over how he managed to send him into that state. He wasn't prepared to question it though and they sort of collided at the same time, mouths connecting in a clash of tongues and teeth, Niall pulling the criminal on top of him as the game show played on without them.

Fuck it was like Zayn was in his fucking veins, tracking through his body and breathing new life into every beat of his heart as his tongue ran against Niall's licking into his mouth with an expertise that left Niall pulling the slim man on top of him. Zayn followed, mouth disconnecting as he pulled his jumper off with one skilled hand. He threw it across the room, Niall staring up at him with lungs that definitely couldn't fill with enough air as Zayn's thick cock rubbed against Niall's from his position between the blonde's parted thighs.

“No fair.” Zayn teased, plucking at Niall's t-shirt who rose onto his elbows, allowing Zayn to strip him of his shirt until skin was pressed against skin and mouths fell back together clumsily. Zayn's hands were hot, all over his body and Niall's head was fucking spinning with the feel of it. So when the front door burst open he couldn't help but repel from Zayn who nearly fell off the couch with the speed. 

Niall cursed internally as Harry was backing into the living room, fingers tugging off Louis' jacket as their lips locked, tongues visibly clashing in the middle. Niall hadn't even realised Harry had left if he was honest but probably should have expected it really seeing as he had been away from Louis for more than an hour or whatever. Harry twisted to push Louis up against the kitchen counter, his small hands tangled in Harry's hair who finally peeled open an eye to see Niall and Zayn sat staring and frozen in a state of undress that sent Niall blushing.

“Niall.” Harry pulled away with an inelegant sounding pop and the blonde would have been annoyed at the fact Louis didn't even stop kissing Harry's neck if it weren't for the fact Zayn only just pulled himself away from him too. At least Zayn had the decency to look coy. Harry's eyes darted between them, focusing on Zayn. He tapped Louis' back twice who groaned, pulling off his boyfriend and taking in Niall and the thief with blown eyes.

Awkward.

“And Zayn, what a pleasant surprise.” Louis said in a voice reserved for being a smug fuck. So pretty much Louis' default setting. “We've got some nice jewellery in the bedroom if you fancy a look.” Niall appreciated Harry's harsh elbow into Louis' ribs at that.

“Already took what I fancied, ta.” Zayn said so casually that Niall had to pull back a little, gaze searching for Zayn's. When he found it the criminal rolled his eyes swatting Niall's chest and sending the blonde laughing.

“He's kidding.” Niall said, Louis smiling but Harry still not looking entirely convinced.

“Are you staying this evening Zayn?” Harry asked with a quiet voice as his fingers danced over the slim arm of Louis who was clinging and still very obviously turned on. Niall turned toward Zayn whose hand twitched against the bare skin of Niall's sternum.

“I-” He began, searching for an answer in Niall who didn't really have to think too much.

“Yeah he is.” He answered ignoring the questioning gaze Zayn threw his way in favour of smirking at his best friend with a pleading intensity to his eyes that screamed please fucking leave.

“Well me and Louis were going to make some Fajitas if you fancied having some.” Harry said with a smile that seemed sincere as he began dragging Louis towards his own room. Zayn nodded with his own little grin, the one that had his tongue pushing against the back of his teeth. Niall didn't want to admit to swooning but he was swooning.

“That would be sick, mate thanks.” Zayn thanked and Harry nodded with a thumb up.

“Ok. Well should be ready for about 7ish me and Louis are just going to go and erm-” Harry gestured to his room, Niall cringing.

“Fuck, we're gonna fuck.” Louis tried his hardest to whisper but failed if Zayn's awkward cough was anything to go by. Harry seemed to blush hard at that.

“Study.” He opted for instead leaving Louis tittering, Niall rolling his eyes and Zayn surprisingly smiley.


	5. And We're Not Allowed To Figure It Out

The silence was awkward the longer it stretched on, Harry scraping his fork a little too loudly across his plate in hopes of pretending that there wasn't a notable atmosphere trapping them in the world's most uncomfortable bubble ever. Niall was fully aware that it wasn't going to be too much of a laid back dinner considering the last time Zayn was in that exact room he was screaming from the rooftops of how he was an actual bonafide criminal. Niall probably should have locked himself and Zayn away in his bedroom where they didn't have an audience, it was safe in there. But Zayn seemed fine, eating his food and throwing tight lipped smiles across the table at the others, hand clutching Niall's thigh under the table the whole time.

Louis to his credit barely said anything, but still his eyes were trained on Zayn leaving the blonde practically counting down the seconds in his head until he would say something rude and offensive.

“Sick tattoo mate.” Was easily the last thing anyone on the table expected Louis to say, Harry nearly choking on his home-made organic guacamole as Niall all but stared dully at Louis like he was expecting a punchline. “You a comic book fan then?” Louis continued innocently, chewing on something and gesturing his fork to the colourful 'zap!' tattooed onto Zayn's forearm. The criminal released Niall's leg as though breaking free of his comfort blanket, taking to brushing his thumb over the ink with a smile on his face.

“Cheers man, yeah yeah. I'm a DC boy I reckon.” He said looking up at Louis who looked suddenly offended, dropping his fork onto his plate and reaching for some tortilla chips, bypassing his own plate to dump a few onto Harry's before shovelling a handful out for himself. Harry smiled gratefully and if Niall wasn't so scared of Louis' next move he'd totally fawn over the fact they were like mentally in-tune or whatever.

“Oh you twat! How can you be DC when Marvel exists like really?” Louis said with a chuckle, Zayn spluttering out at Louis' outburst and obvious lack of chill.

“Have you actually read The Green Lantern series though? It's a fucking classic! Shits all over Iron Man and what have you.” Zayn laughed as Louis pouted as though in thought.

“But it's brilliance all went down hill with Ryan Reynolds dreadful display. Sums it all up I reckon, cannot translate it to movies! Right, ok seriously now it's all about Captain America.” 

“All right but who would win in a fight, comic book not movie version. Hal Gordan and his fucking power ring or Cap and his shield?” Zayn asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Well already it's not a fair fight because there is something more about Steve Rogers character as oppose to his fighting style.”

“So you basically just said Hal Gordan!” Zayn laughed, sitting back in his chair and hitting his own forehead as Louis cackled leaning over the table and pointing in the criminal's face. Niall was laughing too perhaps because he was just relieved they weren't screaming at one another and when he turned his face to Harry he saw his flat-mate smiling back at him. 

The dinner progressed much easier after that, Louis and Zayn reaching into unknown depths to Niall about the comic book world before Zayn began waxing lyrical about Frank Miller as an artist. It hit Niall rather quickly then that he didn't really know anything about Zayn. It left a bitter taste in his mouth as he tried to wash the guilt down with his beer, swishing it about in the dinner glass Harry all but insisted he used as Zayn harped on to the couple in front of him. 

Niall knew he was being unfair with his silence, Zayn turning gazes on him that were growing with concern, hazel eyes flicking towards the blonde in hoping to gauge some kind of reaction at his obvious discomfort.

Niall simply ignored, smiled weakly at whatever was being said by Harry or Louis as he tried to swallow the uneasy feeling that threatened to overwhelm him. Zayn was a stranger. A silhouette in a room filled exclusively with the colours of Niall's life, leaving behind him as a blank space, unknown and as dubious as ever to him.

Zayn at best was a dubious character, a criminal with a past Niall was kind of scared to look into. With scars and scratches etched across his olive skin leaving behind a story that would no doubt make the blonde's stomach churn. It did already. The mere thought of Zayn being harmed sent a white hot spurt of anger shooting up Niall's spine and sending him shivering to rid himself of the feeling.

“Babe, Coronation Street is starting in a bit.” Louis suddenly said, tapping Harry on the arm and rising from his seat as Harry made a forgetful noise before picking up their empty plates and dashing to the kitchen sink. “Nick and Leanne's drama is never ending.” Louis added more for Zayn's benefit. Clearly, because he never explained anything to Niall unless accompanied by a sigh and an eye roll.

Zayn snorted with a huff of laughter as Louis climbed over the sofa, punching in the channel number just as Harry took a seat next to him with an arm over his little shoulders and a can of apple Tango offered to him.

“You planning on erm?” Niall asked lowly, gathering Zayn's attention who turned to him with a soft smile. He seemed comfortable, at ease somehow. Seemingly more at home than how he looked in his own shitty little flat. The Irish boy threw a thumb over his shoulder in direction of the door, Zayn's eyes flitting to it and then back to the blonde who shrugged. “Or we could, go back to my room or whatever?” He knew his words were forced, his hand rubbing at his neck gingerly and causing Zayn to frown at him clearly perplexed by his behaviour. 

Him and Niall both. Why was Niall so- well jealous that Zayn had spoken so much to Louis about himself when he barely indulged Niall in anything? And not only that but Niall kind of felt creeped out with the realisation that he didn't even fucking know Zayn in all honesty. It made him feel cheap and dirty, like Zayn was just a worthless fuck every now and then.

In reality, he guess that's kind of what they were to one another really. That managed to turn the butterflies in his belly into some sordid little moths on the brink of extinction.

“Sure.” Zayn said after what felt like an age, Niall standing up and leading the way to his room until closing the door with the two of them safely shut away from Louis and Harry's impromptu make-out session, Nick and Leanne drama be dammed apparently.

“Why do I feel like you're dying to say something?” Zayn said as soon as Niall shut the door. The night was dark as the fluorescent light of the street lamp outside the window stretched orange light through the room leaving them lost in the shadows.

“It's nothin'” Niall sighed, reaching to turn the light on just to be interrupted by a soft grip around his wrist, stilling him entirely. He turned back to see Zayn step closer and it was no surprise when the air left Niall's lungs at the sight of him in the direct path of that stupid fucking street light. 

It may as well have been a spotlight created to emphasize Zayn's bone structure, full lips pouting around words he just wasn't saying and it hit Niall with the speed of a freight train that Zayn wasn't only a stranger but he was a million miles out of Niall's league anyhow.  
Zayn had a face carved from marble, the kind renaissance artists would have painted to resemble the God's. One that was made for poetry and Prince Charming. One that Niall thought would have people hounding for Zayn's affections even if he ever was Niall's.

Jesus, why didn't he just elbow this beautiful fucker in the face and call the police the moment he ripped that damn balaclava off his face in the car park all those weeks ago? He quite literally knew Zayn was trouble from the start and being in too deep was an understatement at this point as Zayn stepped impossibly closer.

“Tell me.” He encouraged tenderly, voice barely above a whisper and Niall shuddered at the tentative touch against his hip, Zayn's fingers teasing up his t-shirt to stroke lazy lines across his hip-bone. It was capable of rendering him stupid as he stood in the darkness of his bedroom pressed against the guy who had been pulling his sanity left right and centre since pretty much the get go. It was hard to remember what bothered him about their dynamic when Zayn was as warm and inviting as he was in that moment.

“I don't know you.” Niall said easily, hands fisting the front of Zayn's jumper who smirked leaning down to kiss along the blonde's jaw knowing full well how he was melting under his touch. Niall did just that, cock twitching inside his jeans and Zayn must have felt it against his thigh if his fluttered sigh was anything to go by.

“Nobody does.” He whispered it like it was something to be proud of. Maybe it was, maybe it was a talent indeed to keep such a guarded wall up at all times. Niall could no doubt learn something from that seeing as the heart on his sleeve was starting to look rather shabby with it's rips and patches.

“And that's supposed to make me feel better?” Niall's question stuttered into a gasp as Zayn's nimble fingers popped open his jeans button and slowly undid his zip, the sound practically resonating in the room. There was nothing but their strained breathing and Corrie muffled through the bedroom door able to be heard and Niall wondered if they'd fell into their little bubble again.

“No.” Zayn said simply, breaking through the bubble and allowing Niall a moment to catch his breath and to open the eyes he hadn't realised he'd closed. Zayn's hand cupped his cock through his boxers, the blonde too far gone to be embarrassed at the wet-patch of obvious arousal the thief could feel. Niall leaned forwards, chasing for a kiss that he found as easily as always, Zayn moaning into his mouth as he rubbed his hand over Niall's clothed dick before parting from their kiss with a delicate sounding pop. 

“But this should make you feel better.” The dark-haired man placed another slow kiss to Niall's lips. He kept his eyes trained on Niall's and Niall knew he wouldn't be able to tear his gaze away even as he moaned at the sight of Zayn slowly falling to his knees. 

God, that sight. Zayn on his knees was for sure a sight Niall would remember on his death-bed would see the divinity of those hazel eyes teasing as his lithe fingers tugged the hem of his boxers down with his jeans pulled around his thighs.

His cock sprung upwards already leaking as he stood in anticipation, Zayn batting his eyelashes at him and licking his lips. He wrapped a tattooed fist around his length, Niall hissing and head falling back as Zayn pumped his cock once and twice before licking a slow stripe over the sensitive head. It didn't take long until Zayn's lips were around his cock. 

It didn't make him feel any closer to knowing Zayn as a person, didn't unlock secrets within Zayn that none other had heard before but it was hard to fault the movements that had him gasping out and curling his toes into his socks as he rocked forwards into the hot wet heat that felt too fucking good to complain about.

“Want Daddy to fuck your throat good baby? Want me to make you choke?” Niall grunted out. It was easy to come back to this place, where Niall felt in control of the situation as oppose to feeling like he was free falling and waiting for Zayn to catch him whilst knowing full well he'd never promised to do so anyway. Niall's fingers tangled in those thick strands of raven hair, Zayn's glossy eyes fluttering shut as he swallowed around the tip of Niall's cock. The blonde rolled his hips forwards seeking out the feeling that had his skin bursting into goosebumps.

“Yeah baby, take Daddy's dick.” Niall breathed, fingers interlocking around the back of Zayn's head to keep him frozen in place. The dark-haired man's hands stroked across the back of Niall's thighs until his fingers dug into the fleshy mounds of his arse, encouraging the blonde to go deeper. “Tap twice on me if you want to stop baby, ok?” Zayn nodded, Niall reflecting the movement before faltering as Zayn relaxed his throat sucking Niall's cock down even further.

God, it set him on fire to feel the closed off heat at the back of Zayn's throat. It made his moan that little bit louder and it wasn't really all that much of a surprise when Coronation Street was suddenly higher in volume from the occupied living area.

Niall was losing himself in the feeling, one hand reaching up to tug up his shirt, other hand still holding tight on Zayn until he felt two frantic pats across the fleshy cheek of his arse. He tugged back immediately, eyes wide and if he wasn't so worried he'd probably groan at the sight of his thick cock falling from Zayn's mouth with an inelegant string of spit keeping them joined as Zayn gasped for air.

“I'm sorry, Zayn!” Niall rushed to say, thumb stroking at the corner of the criminal's mouth, whose head shook dramatically his hair flicking over his sweaty skin.

“No, it's not that, it's just I want you to come inside me.” Zayn gasped out, lips obscenely swollen, spit glistening across his skin and Niall fucking growled as he darted forwards sucking on Zayn's tongue who returned the kiss with equal enthusiasm. Zayn stumbled upwards, Niall stripping them both easily until they collapsed onto the bed, hands roaming and mouths latched. It was moving with that quick desperation of a pace, one that left his head spinning and his heart pounding like he was high.

Niall pulled off those lips to suck at Zayn's collarbone, nipping a trail over the jutting bone and watching as the criminal bucked his hips up into nothing, searching out friction. Niall let his tongue lick across the red surface, littered with his teeth indents Zayn fucking whimpering at him marking his territory. Niall pulled away, running his thumb proudly over his work.

“I should suck bruises all over you. So everyone knows you're mine.” He said lifting his fingers up to Zayn's mouth who sucked them in eagerly, cheeks hollowing as he groaned audibly around the digits, Niall unable to resist a quick tug on his cock until he felt as though his fingers were wet enough.

“Eat me alive, Niall.” Zayn breathed as Niall pulled his fingers out and Jesus Christ he fucking meant it. 

His eyes two pools of black, pupils blown and glossy with arousal. Niall loved Zayn like this, when he was possessed by the feeling, cock straining and desperate for release. God, Niall revelled in the fact it was him who could undo Zayn and patch him back together again with just a thrust of his hips and a kiss to his lips. 

The power was intoxicating. Seemed to compliment their dynamic somehow. Maybe explained why the whole Daddy scenario had never really caused hesitation on Niall's part.  
He dived in for another kiss, finger dancing it's way passed Zayn's cock who whimpered sadly at the detour, lifting his leg up and hooking it over Niall's shoulder. Niall skimmed the dark-haired man's crack until he pushed the wet-pad at his entrance. The rim wasn't as tight as usual, still a little slack from earlier that day so Niall didn't feel too guilty about pushing two of his fingers in up to the first joint. 

Zayn broke away from the kiss head snapping back and fingers fisting at the bed sheets as he urged himself further onto Niall's virtually dry fingers. Zayn loved it, craved the feeling of pain that came with an unprepared fingering. The thief gasped out as Niall twisted inside him, kissing along his neck, cock twitching at the sounds of the criminal.

“Fuck me Daddy. Can't wait any-anymore.” Zayn begged, Niall pulling out his fingers and wasting no time in reaching for the lube on the night stand. He squirted an inordinate amount on his cock, wrapping his fist around his dick and hissing at the cold. He enjoyed Zayn's groan as the slick wetness sounded out loudly in the dark room.

“Gonna have you ride me ok?” Niall instructed, lying back on the bed and smiling as Zayn nodded eagerly, cock bobbing as he shifted into position like a good little boy. Niall guided Zayn on-top of him, hands gentle of his hips as the thief moved with an air of routine, thighs trembling slightly and breath deep and slow as it fell from his rosebud mouth in bursts of hot air.

They both groaned as Niall breeched his entrance with the tip of his wet cock, Zayn relaxing and allowing the blonde to push up until the thief was fully seated on him. Their noses touching as they just stayed frozen for a few moments, looking at one another and adjusting to the feeling. It was Niall who started moving first, hand reaching up to pushing back Zayn's hair cupping his face and rolling his hips upward.

It didn't feel as feral as usual, a determined focus to their movements that had Niall stroking at Zayn's cheek as he guided him back onto his cock, the dark-haired man moaning against Niall's kiss swollen lips.

“Such a tease Daddy.” Zayn's voice upped a pitch as Niall grazed his prostate on another slow upward thrust, sending the boy on top arching back to try and get more. He didn't push it though, kept hold of Niall's shoulders obediently.

Niall and Zayn worked together, a slow lazy pace to their rhythm that had them both gasping into one another's mouths. The Irish boy's heart shuddering against his ribcage as Zayn worked himself on his solid length. 

“Daddy's so so good to his baby.” Niall whispered, pressing feather light kisses along Zayn's jawline who mewled under the feeling, still working back against every thrust of Niall's hips. 

“So good.” Zayn gasped out, voice quaking through the pleasure that was no doubt flooding through his body like the crack in a dam, the arousal coating his skin in a sweat shimmered gloss. Niall could always read the signs of when Zayn was to come apart, could practically see his heart pounding behind his ink-stained chest, a flush sweeping across his body with every agile twist of his slim body. 

He didn't feel like a stranger like this, with Zayn reaching out to twine their fingers together as he bounced himself down on the blonde's cock, forehead resting against Niall's. There was an intimacy far beyond the few times they'd been in this position before, one capable of speaking volumes with a mute voice and Niall found it was too much, too overwhelming.

“Come all over my chest baby.” Niall crooned, bending his knees and pushing Zayn's back so he was sat up again, head falling back and orange street light setting his body off in an iridescent glow. He looked fucking stunning like this, fingers tweaking at his own nipples as Niall held him steady by his waist, rhythm consistent and no doubt pounding against Zayn's bundle of nerves from the new found angle.

“Yes, Daddy! Right there!” He cried out, hands dropping down to Niall's chest and scratching red lines down his pale skin. Niall groaned at the flare of pain, taking to fucking Zayn harder who was a quivering wreck, words slurring as the sound of skin meeting skin pierced the otherwise silent room.

“Niall!” Zayn shouted out, cock twitching before releasing line after line of come over the red welts risen across Niall's chest. The blonde groaned at the sight, Zayn's eyes squeezed shut and muscles clamping around Niall's impossibly hard cock, his orgasm curling low in his stomach, so teasing with it's closeness.

Zayn collapsed forwards then breathless, the new angle allowing Niall to fuck up into him easier the blonde's hips snapping off the bed which creaked with his now erratic movements. Zayn simply purred, fucked out and whimpering as Niall pounded into him again and again.

It didn't take long until Niall was coming, hands fisted in Zayn's hair and pressing delicate kisses against the shell of his ear, whispering incoherently as rode out his orgasm until finally stilling his movements.

Everything felt hazy as Zayn tore himself away, collapsing into Niall's side who wrapped an arm around the criminal who seemed just as useless as Niall. They were breathing deeply, bones heavy and eyelids no doubt just as weighed down with fatigue. Niall hummed contentedly, fingers running across Zayn's jutting shoulder blade, enjoying the warm breaths that rolled into the crook of his neck. It felt homely, normal. 

Did Niall really need reassurance so badly? Surely he'd figure Zayn out in a pace that they were both comfortable with? A pace that would suit them. Their dynamic. Would suit how fucked up and abnormal it was but that's what made them them, surely? Perhaps Niall was thinking too much about what constituted as 'normal' like looking at Harry and Louis with their lifelong romance that was still as painfully strong as it was day one. No, Niall's life was different and so was what they had and that was ok.

“I'm gonna have to set an alarm quite early I'm afraid, have fair bit of work to crack on with.” Niall said contemplating but making no effort to reach for his phone wherever the hell it was anyway. His breathing was levelling out, the darkness in the room and the sated feeling in his bones lulling him into a sleepy state so much so that he completely missed Zayn's tensed body and didn't really clock it until Zayn untangled himself from Niall, getting up and looking around in the dark for his clothes.

“What are you doing?” Niall asked, sitting up suddenly as Zayn froze jeans in hand. Niall hated how he felt a slow panic edging through his calm, teasing at his feelings and practically leaving him with whiplash.

“Leaving.” He said so unsure it resembled more of a question than anything else. He sighed a little taking to putting a leg in his jeans.

“Zayn wait.” Before he could question himself Niall rushed off the bed, finally reaching Zayn, socked toes curling into the softness of the rug beneath him. The criminal's eyes ran the length of him, taking in his state of undress before looking into the eyes that shimmered softly with the lack of light. “Stay.” Niall said in a whisper reaching out and running the backs of his fingers down Zayn's sharp cheek bone. Zayn shuddered taking the smallest of steps back as he looked around awkwardly which made Niall's organs all stutter down a fraction.

“Why?” He asked pitifully.

“Because I want you to.” Niall said quicker than he perhaps would have liked.

“Why?” Zayn asked again, this time with an air of desperation that curled up as an ugly feeling in Niall's stomach. He wanted to grab hold of that self-loathing within Zayn and turn it into a reflection of what he did to Niall. How he made him feel. If only Niall knew himself exactly what that feeling was.

“Because I wanna get to know you.” Niall admitted, feeling like a fucking child as Zayn barked out a sardonic laugh in response.

“I fucking doubt that.”

“Why is it so hard to believe that I like spendin' time with you?” Niall snapped, voice loud and ringing in the quiet room, Zayn taking to pulling on his jeans. Niall pretended not to notice the tremble in his fingers as he did up the buttons of his trousers.

“You like fucking me, there's a huge difference. I assure you.” Zayn muttered, looking up at Niall.

“There's that but I kinda liked when you drank wine with me and slagged off the shitty music. And tonight when we ate with my friends. I liked that too.” He felt childish, like a little girl begging her babysitter to stay a little longer so she could braid his hair or some shit. Zayn shook his head all but ripping his jumper up from the desk chair and pulling it over his head in a swift motion.

“Don't get this twisted Niall. You're never gonna be anything to me.” He huffed out a laugh, hand running through his hair and Niall's anger rose in his chest sending his fists balling and his fucks thrown out to the wind.

“Then why did you come back?” He shouted, Zayn's expression darkening as he stared down at the floor just beside the Irish boy like the fucking coward he was turning out to be. Despite feeling severely under-dressed as Zayn stood fully clothed and fully prepared to bolt out the door behind him if Niall were to allow it. “If you didn't miss me, why the fuck did you turn up on my doorstep with fucking gift?” 

“That I stole.” Zayn said quietly like that meant a fucking thing. Niall growled out in exasperation, fingers running through his blonde strands and tugging on them in frustration.

“So feckin' what?! I know you steal Zayn. And I get that's not my business, point is you took something with me in mind. Why?” Niall tried to calm the breaks in his voice that threatened to spew his true emotions out all over the floor like some kind of Jackson Pollock tribute.

“I owe you for fucking me. You're a good lay.” Zayn's voice was getting more timid and Niall didn't seem to care, was too far gone to even contemplate caring that maybe he was hitting a little to close to home because this was as open as he had ever got with Zayn and progress was his best fucking friend.

“Get Perrie anything recently?” He voiced half expecting when Zayn huffed out in annoyance taking a step back just to step closer again, finger in Niall's face.

“What's your obsession with bringin' her up all the time? She's fuckin' nothing to me just someone I fuck.” He backed away again, growling out slightly in true exasperation that left Niall snorting out sardonically.

“Like me then?”

“What?” Zayn spat scornfully.

“Like me then? I'm nothing to you just someone to get your rocks off with, right?”

“Stop putting words in my mouth, Niall!” Zayn shouted, accent thick as his words burst scorn into the already tight atmosphere.

“So I am something to you?” Niall shouted just as loud.

“Yeah all right?!” Zayn all but screamed and Niall wasn't prepared for that revelation. Felt words of poison die in the back of his throat where they sprouted, leaving him to swallow thickly as Zayn simply stared at him and sighed into the new found silence. “Yeah ok, you mean something to me and it's fucking irritating because you're just some poncy little rich boy who has judgemental friends and a terrible dye-job.” Zayn said voice lower now with a step closer to Niall who blinked at him slowly. “And yet here I am, coming back time after time because there's something there.” Zayn finished, hand through his hair before he reached out to Niall before puling away at the last minute.

Not that Niall would reach back. He was rendered frozen.

“Stay then.” He said in the world's most fragile voice, Zayn flinching like it had the impact of a cinder block from the top-floor window of a skyscraper.

“Why?”

“Because you mean something to me too.” Niall admitted, hands delicate on Zayn's jaw who didn't pull back, just looked into blue eyes. Niall wondered if he was looking at the reflection of himself. Because Niall was proud of the upstanding bravery of the blonde boy within hazel eyes. “And it's fucking irritating because you're just some scummy little thief boy who has a fucked up view on life.” Zayn huffed at that, hands coming up and latching onto the back of Niall's anchoring him to his face. “And yet here I am, insisting that you stay. Time after time 'cos there's somethin' there.”

“This isn't some rom-com shit, Ni. I'm not your date and I'm not your boyfriend.” Zayn said quietly and Niall pulled back a fraction to capture Zayn's features, soft and open in the bright light of the street lamp.

“What are you then?” He asked trying to mask the air of hope that shrouded his words.

“Some twat who has clearly lost his mind.” Zayn snorted, Niall laughing in response.

“That'll do.” Niall smiled, watching with something akin to elation as Zayn returned it leaning down to capture Irish lips in his own. The kiss was delicate and soft from the get go, brimming with emotions neither were brave enough to admit to but it was a start. 

And Niall liked the beginning of something, especially when it felt so good.

*

Niall groaned as he shifted from his slumber, the sunlight from the window spilling into the room and causing him to huff as his eyes fluttered open. The bed was warm, a weight beside him anchoring him to the heat and he turned his face to the inviting warmth. Well surely there were worse ways to wake up, Zayn shirtless with his hair messed up, eyelashes ghosting shadows over his cheek as he let out little flutters of breath through a parted mouth was definitely up there in greatest ways to regain consciousness. He looked so vulnerable asleep and somehow even more beautiful.

Niall was pretty sure heaven had similar scenarios, waking up beside an angel with wings of silk and freshly spun gold. He was also pretty sure that none of God's crew pick-pocketed or mugged people. Fallen angels maybe? He smirked at the thought, leaning forward to place a gentle kiss to Zayn's forehead.

The thief mumbled incoherently, frowning a little before face planting his pillow in annoyance. Niall sat up, clicking his neck and yawning out loud. It was more effort than he imagined, dragging himself out of bed as the coursework on his laptop practically called out his name. He eventually tugged on some sweat-pants and a loose-fitting shirt that was most likely dirty judging by it's position near the laundry basket, before ducking out the room and into the living area.

The house was quiet, the ticking of the clock filling the space as Niall padded to the kitchen, flicking on the kettle and the radio as he busied himself with fixing a coffee. He couldn't help but think about the night before and the conversation he'd had with Zayn. It was an awkward one really, didn't clear the air much except Niall discovered that the Tin-man had a heart after all.

Niall retreated back to the sofa and opening up his laptop. It came to life soon enough, revealing that it was just half past nine so he didn't have to feel too guilty about not setting an alarm. He discovered his phone on the coffee table and flicked through his notifications and texts. It was only a candy crush request from some guy he hadn't spoke to since school and a text from his Dad where he was just continuing the conversation he and Niall had be engaged in for a few days now. He sighed, opening the documents on his laptop and cracking his knuckles, reminding himself that his degree was important even if there was a naked hot guy lying in his bed just waiting to be fucked. He rid the thought from his head, telling himself he could suck Zayn off as some kind of reward if he was to get through at least half of his essay. 

He was making good time as he tapped away, song after song playing on the radio and he managed to get down more than he thought he would by the time his bedroom door opened to reveal a sleep looking Zayn wearing his boxers and baggy jumper.

“Mornin'” Niall said, teeth biting at a pen as he typed insistently at his laptop keys. The radio in the kitchen was playing softly, some recognizable pop song edging through his morning as Zayn yawned, shuffling sleepily to the sofa before throwing himself down, head burrowing onto Niall's lap who tried to hide his smile but failed. Luckily Zayn had his eyes closed as he breathed in time with Niall so the blonde could indulge in the feeling without fear of giving too much away. He looked adorable, hair stuck up in different directions and stubble somehow more pronounced than the night before.“I shouldn't be too long. Just need to finish off this comparison piece. I didn't mean to wake you.” Niall said swallowing thickly and resisting the urge to card his fingers through the soft strands of misplaced hair whisking across Zayn's forehead.

“You didn't. Bed got cold when you left.” Zayn mumbled, rubbing his cheek into Niall and curling his tattooed arms around his waist, fingers stroking across the curve left behind in Niall's loose-fitting shirt.

“I apologise.” Niall smirked, realising all too soon that he'd lost his work flow because Aphrodite in modern day dressing had began clinging to him and it was awfully hard to tear his eyes way. Zayn's eyes blinked open and he blushed under Niall's gaze the Irish boy stroking his index finger down his jawline.

“Good.” Zayn said affectionately and Niall wanted so desperately to kiss him, he was just leaning down when Harry's bedroom door clicked open and both their eyes fell onto the figure emerging out.

“Morning Niall,” Louis yawned, entering the living room and scratching tiredly at his exposed chest, a pair of Harry's ridiculous boxers patterned with roses and kittens by the looks of things, hanging loosely on his frame. “Nice blanket.” He finished with a gesture to Zayn who made to pull away from Niall just to have the blonde secure his arms around him falling back against the sofa in an awkward but comfortable embrace. Louis flicked the kettle on, small hips bopping in time with the beat of the song as he set two mugs down on the counter.

“You got much planned today?” Louis asked as the kettle boiled, making his and Harry's morning cups up as Zayn dared a glance up at Niall who didn't think twice in putting a kiss to his forehead. 

He didn't move away and a smile even teased his lips.

God Niall loved progress.

“I'm free.” Niall shrugged, Louis humming out his approval. He threw his teaspoon loudly into the sink turning on the two of them with the cups in his hands.

“Zayn?” He asked and Niall loved progress. A lot.

“Oh me, erm. I'm-” Zayn straightened up, glancing at Niall who tried to act cool and not over the top hopeful. Judging by Louis' snort he failed on that front. “I'm free too.” He said, stroking Niall's thigh who nodded happily.

“Great, me and Harry were going to go check out the street food festival up in town if you both fancied joinin' us.” Louis yawned as he made his way across the living room much slower than before, eyes trained on the levels of the cups that were far too full if Niall was honest but Louis was a whore for tea and also for Harry so it shouldn't have been surprising really that he chose to indulge in large amounts of both.

“I'm down for that.” Niall answered, squeezing Zayn's hand to gather his attention. “Fancy it?”

“Course he does, He might be a criminal but he deserves a night off every now and then.” Louis piped up from where he was awkwardly trying to open Harry's bedroom door with an elbow, letting out an excited cheer when it clicked open.

“Reckon you need a night off from being an arsehole soon” Zayn quipped back, Niall laughing as Louis did until that laughter turned into an annoyed yelp at jostling the cups and spilling hot liquid over his hands. Niall laughed harder, pulling Zayn into him and enjoying how he felt pressed into his side and giggling carelessly into his neck. 

~*~

The trip into town was an easy one really, well as easy as it could be on a busy bus with a loud mouth like Louis for company whilst Zayn pressed against the back of Niall wearing one of his Derby County shirts and smelling distinctly of Niall's favourite shower gel. Thankfully some young girls stood beside them and very indiscreetly fawning over Harry was enough to keep Niall grounded, even when Zayn dropped his chin to hook over his shoulder, Niall turning into the touch and giggling as Louis openly glared at three fifteen year olds. Of course Harry stood peacocking clutching onto the pole in hopes of not being flung down the bus with his large clumsy limbs.

Eventually the four of them hopped off the bus smack bang in the middle of the street, the road crammed with mini huts all selling different foods spanning over several cultures. The air was thick was spices and Harry let out a blissful hum as though he'd just died and gone to heaven.

“I'm going to make love to the churros stand.” He voiced as he took hold of Louis' hand, the four breaking into a stroll as they followed the crowd of people all chattering excitedly about the food displayed. It was a nice atmosphere, a band playing somewhere in the distance where Niall could see a flashing beer sign which Louis would no doubt convince them that despite the extortionate prices would be totally worth it for the banter. It was exciting, tourists and locals alike winding down the aisles between the shacks and Niall enjoyed the press of people either side of him. It made him feel normal as they walked onward. Like he was out with his friends and boyfr-

He felt a pat against his shoulder looking towards Zayn who inclined his head down to his hands, Niall following the gaze and rolling his eyes so much they practically rolled out of his head completely.

“Fucks sake.” He muttered, trying to hide his smirk of amusement as he swatted Zayn's stomach the thief shrugging with his own smile as he thumbed through the wallets he was holding pocketing the cash and throwing the wallets themselves in a passing bin.

“I slipped.” Zayn laughed, Niall cackling at that and kind of riding out the rush as Zayn tangled their fingers together as easily as he'd slipped the purses from people's pockets.

“Ni!” Harry called from up front turning a smiling face to his flat mate and pointing up ahead at a stall brandishing at least five different sized Spanish flags. “Paella!” Harry cried cheerfully.

“You sure babe? I don't even think this stand is Spanish to be honest.” Louis said sardonically as they took in the bottles of Sangria and even some little statues of the footballer Fernando Torres stood on the counter. Harry rolled his eyes rounding on Niall who was already eyeing the Chicken Paella like it was a naked Zayn. Or poured over a naked Zayn's chest. Or something.

“Paella your favourite then?” Zayn asked conversationally, normally in fact.

“Yeah, love Spanish culture, me!” 

“Here, go wild.” Zayn said with a wink, passing Niall a twenty pound note the blonde snatching the money from the thief whose lazy smile was damn near impossible to be annoyed at so Niall didn't even think twice as he leaned forwards to press a little kiss to the corner of that mouth. 

Zayn didn't seem to mind either.

“I'll be sure to thank the accountant you stole this from when we pass some old guy frantically searching through his suit jacket.” Niall laughed, joining the queue alongside Harry and Louis who were diving into a debate about brown rice and it's advantages in a diet or some shit.

“He had a false Louis Vuitton wallet so my guess is that he works in a bank. A branch not an office.” Zayn remarked, a playful look glittering in his eyes that kind of had Niall fawning rather unabashedly.

“You street wise yobos and your extensive knowledge aye?” Niall joked, Zayn's laugh the cutest thing in existence. Apart from puppies and kittens, no scratch that his laugh was cuter as his tongue pushed up against the inside of his teeth, eyes crinkling and nose scrunching up. Niall kissed his cheek again and revelled in the smile that didn't vanish. “You want anything to eat?”

“I saw a burrito stand a few back that I'm all over.” Zayn said, eyes drifting away from Niall before focusing on something that sent his smile into a pale emotionless stare. The blonde didn't really consider anything until Zayn was edging away, swallowing visibly. “Listen, stay here with Harry and Louis, I'll only be a minute.” His voice was suddenly controlled and Niall felt his heart stop mid-beat.

“Zayn, what is it?”

“Just see someone I know, all right?” Zayn said and then he was walking away, a stranger meeting him halfway. Niall didn't like the look of him, instantly felt on edge and nervous as the burly looking guy nodded in some kind of greeting at Zayn who shook his hand just to have the guy clutch at his arm as they spoke words out of Niall's hearing range.

Niall tried not to actively want to eavesdrop, knew it would do no favours for him if he stood that little bit closer just so he could hear whatever transaction was to transpire between the quite frankly terrifying looking guy who was gripping Zayn's forearm a little too tightly to pass it off as a friendly greeting now.

Zayn's eyes were focused on the shorter man's, hazel orbs glazed over and Niall knew his guard was up. That perhaps Zayn was afraid. Niall stepped forwards automatically, some subconscious part of him reaching out for the thief without needing to be pushed but he was stopped in his tracks by a gentle grip on his shoulder. He turned into the touch with wide eyes to see Harry staring down at him, lips pressed tightly together and head shaking.

“Leave him.” Harry said, before releasing his friend to turn back to look at the various bowls of extortionate olives spaced out on the counter before them. Niall gestured to the seafood paella in the end, Harry and Niall watching the chef toss some on the skillet which sizzled within the tight atmosphere.

“He could be in trouble, Harry.” Niall said through gritted teeth, throwing a glance back towards Zayn who had thankfully rid himself of shady dude's grasp but was now whispering into his ear, explaining something with his hands. Shady dude wasn't looking too impressed and Niall swallowed thickly, deciding to look back at Harry who was taking the tray of food from the chef and passing it to Niall who wordlessly handed over the stolen £20.

“Yeah, he probably is. But I refuse to let you waltz into another crime. Not everyone is as forgiving as Liam.” Harry thanked the Spanish cook, tipping the change into Niall's hand and turning him towards a bench and notably away from Zayn.

“I'll be safe, Haz. It's just-” Niall began, throwing another glance to Zayn whose jaw was locked as the man before him continued to speak a conversation Niall would kill to be a part of. It didn't nothing but cause him to dwell on Zayn's mysterious lifestyle, his stomach churning with that sickly feeling that he hoped he'd rid himself of after their conversation the previous night.

“Look, Zayn is a nice guy but he's shady as fuck. I don't know how I feel about that yet.” Harry said honestly, offering Niall a sad smile who returned it, quickly looking down at his Styrofoam tray, droplets of condensation sliding down the inside as steam rose from his delicious smelling Paella.

“Tell me about it.” Niall said sadly.

“Why does he do the whole robbin' lark anyway?” Louis asked, appearing out of nowhere and popping an olive in his mouth that had Harry staring toward the Spanish vendor in fear that he may have noticed the singular olive missing. Thankfully the cheerful Spanish cook was serving another couple now, and seemed none the wiser to the bratty Doncaster thief. Ha.

“Money? Debt? In exchange for money for debt? Feck if I know.” Niall shrugged helplessly, toying with his tray's lid simply to avoid Louis' gaze. It wasn't as judgemental as before thankfully, as he burrowed closer into Harry stepping up onto his tip-toes to drop a no-doubt completely necessary kiss into his boyfriend's cheek.

“You need to talk to him about it. You guy's are getting closer now, only seems fair that you realise the full extent of what you're getting' yourself into, innit?” Harry said like it was the easiest thing in the world.

“Yeah, you're probably right.” He was definitely right. Regardless of how much Zayn wanted to tell Niall he still deserved to know why Zayn did what he did or the very least who the fuck that guy was. 

Niall turned towards where Zayn had stood to see both he and the burly guy had disappeared leaving behind a tourist group of friends, snapping photos of one another on unnecessarily large cameras. He felt panic rise up his throat like bile as he darted around quickly in search of Zayn only to have him sneak up beside him, smiling tightly like he'd never left. Niall let out a rush of breath, nodding slightly at Harry who dragged Louis away leaving Niall and the thief stood in silence for a few moments, the blonde building up courage to speak.

“Should I ask?” He eventually tested, picking at his tray of paella in efforts of trying to sustain an appetite long lost as Zayn shifted from one foot to another, taking a spiced prawn from Niall's food and shrugging which just made Niall bristle uncomfortably.

“Probably not.” Zayn said simply, leaving Niall to just study his side profile as though trying to read him. It was useless, Zayn was as much of a closed book as he intended to be and all Niall could do was sit back in silence and accept the fact that he got himself in deep and Zayn didn't actually owe him any explanations despite how much he craved them.

“You safe though, yeah?” He opted for, pleasantly surprised by the arm that snaked around his waist, tugging him a fraction closer into the warmth that spanned the length of Zayn. 

“Twenty four long years and I'm still here aren't I?” He said and Niall tried to swallow back his questioning of why Zayn was scanning the crowds dubiously.

Niall felt something rather like sadness run through him as he realised he hadn't even known Zayn's age. Another odd feeling transpired within him when he realised Zayn was calling him Daddy despite their 5 year age gap. He supposed their relationship was odd regardless so what was one extra oddity into the mix.

“Yeah I just-”

“You just wanna tell me what to do right?” He interrupted, turning his gaze quickly back on Niall, brow furrowed leaving the blonde frowning at him in annoyance.

“Fecks sake, don't fuckin turn this around now.” He shook himself of Zayn's embrace, the dark-haired man sighing out in agitation, hand slapping at his own thigh as Niall fixed his gaze on Louis and Harry sat feeding each other chocolate covered strawberry's on a bench not so far away. He bit back his flood of jealousy at how easy they were together. 

How perfect they were.

“Niall, you're up my fuckin' arse giving me grief all the fuckin' time!” Zayn snapped, red rising up his neck as his anger and an emotion Niall couldn't quite place seemed to fill the entirety of his body. Niall understood that possibility as anger rose through him like the shifting of two tectonic plates. “Worse than my fucking mom.” Zayn ended hands on hips as he steadied his heated breaths.

Niall was not fucking having that, after how much shit he let Zayn get away with, he was seriously through with being treated like a fucking dickhead just because he cared too fucking much.

Fuck that shit, man.

“Luckily I give more of a shit about you then she ever did then innit?” Yeah, Niall definitely regretted the words as soon as they left a resonating silence in the air that left him anticipating, like the first drop of a roller-coaster after two minutes of edging higher and higher. 

Niall's breath left his body slowly, his eyes watching every twitch of Zayn's features, watching as his expression fell and faltered until it resembled one that couldn't be read and Niall felt the word sorry rising through his throat and slipping to the tip of his tongue as he lifted a hand to rest on Zayn's shoulder.

“Fuck off you rich-boy cunt.” Zayn snapped voice low and Niall would be lying if he said he didn't notice the crack in his voice as the thief flinched away, shaking his head. His hair whisked against his sharp jawline as he turned on the spot, meandering through the crowd of city-dwellers leaving Niall staring at his retreating form, guilt rising inside him like air in a balloon. 

Niall was at bursting point, a panic overwhelming him that felt an awful lot like fucking something up so royally to the point of no return.

“Zayn. Please, wait! Zayn!” Niall shouted desperately, legs shaking as he pushed passed strangers in a bid to reach Zayn who just stalked onwards, shoulders hunched and hands in fists at his sides.

Niall tried not to feel sick at his name written across the back of the football shirt hanging perfectly on Zayn's slim frame as he walked the fuck away.

“No, No! This is a fuckin' mistake. We're from different worlds. Never gonna happen!” Zayn rushed to say and Niall burst from a crowd of people all but stumbling to keep up with Zayn's strides.

“I know! And I'm sorry ok? I know, just please. Don't leave again. Not like this.” He grabbed Zayn's slim arm, the criminal turning on him with a venomous glare that had Niall shrinking back under the weight of it.

“I don't think liking me and enjoying fuckin' me is gonna be enough Niall.” Zayn said solemnly, shaking his head and making to walk away again just to have Niall jump in his way, hands up in surrender.

“I won't do any of that shit all right? I won't fucking meddle and I won't pry just, Zayn just stop walkin' away before I start to feckin' beg.”

“I thought I could do this, Niall. Thought we fuckin' got one another. But we don't. I was being naïve. Thinkin' yeah yeah hot bloke, understandin', doesn't stick his nose in and has quality banter.” Zayn said running a hand through his hair as he released a pained breath that had Niall's heart beating into overdrive.

“I'm still that guy.” He rushed to say, Zayn looking at him with a look that had Niall's insides curling with upset. It was pity and guilt and resembled how Niall felt except, this look had a purpose and Niall couldn't help but copy Zayn who began to shake his head feebly.

“I'm sorry, Niall.” He said, shouldering passed the blonde with a sigh who reached out just to have Zayn slip out his grasp.

“Zayn, don't feckin' leave me!” Niall called out, nose tingling with the familiar burn of future tears as his treacherous gaze blurred and Zayn shook his head not turning back. “Zayn!” Niall shouted in defeat as Zayn continued to walk away, like Niall's words weren't enough.

And as Niall watched him round the corner with a sob falling from his lips he knew they weren't enough and perhaps never would be.


	6. This Type of Love Isn't Rational

The days dragged on, Niall moving along with his day to day life as best as he could. Trying to ignore the continuous feeling of guilt that followed him around like a little black cloud as he busied himself with work shifts at the pub and university lectures. He'd spent his time being the world's worst company when he was out with friends just to wind up sitting back at his flat alone and waiting to see if Zayn would eventually come round. As the days made way into a week, sunshine bursting through the overcast clouds and lining the streets with gold, Niall was getting more and more pessimistic about the idea of Zayn forgiving him. 

The silence was deafening as Niall stood resting against the bar, eyes trained to the clock above the toilet door, counting down the minutes until the end of his shift and replaying that moment at the food market with Zayn as he had been doing so since it happened. He couldn't rid himself of the pain in Zayn's eyes, the glossy tears that refused to fall. The angry vein raised to the surface of his neck as he shouted scorn at Niall who could do nothing but wallow in his regret until Zayn was out of sight.

The doors opened across the pub then, bringing with it a slight breeze that had Niall snapping from his reverie to see Ed enter like a whirlwind. His red hair was windswept, scarf caught in the zip of his coat and backpack sliding awkwardly off his arm and expression like that of someone who wasn't having the greatest day. 

Wonderful. As much as Niall liked the guy he couldn't bear to stand and play agony aunt to someone else's problems. Not even Harry, arguably his best friend, who looked damn near close to tears as Niall shouted about how much he didn't care for Harry's predicament of what colour yoga mats he and Louis should treat themselves to earlier that week. But Ed didn't seem to be aware of the memo as he approached ten minutes early to his shift, throwing himself down on the stool in front of Niall and groaning into the beer soaked surface.

Niall would have wiped it down if his thoughts hadn't been stuck in that same tornado of anger and guilt.

“She's a no-go man.” Ed mumbled into the counter, pulling away as though to capture Niall's reaction which was stony at best as he stared at the boy in front of him.

Ed Sheeran was the bartender who had worked at The Mayflower the longest out of the bar-staff there, a veteran of five years who seemed like everyday could bring with it the possibility of getting sacked. It was obvious he was only there out of convenience seeing as every day he'd complain to Niall about the management and the customers. On any other day Niall would laugh and agree but today after his week, he was definitely not having one of those days. 

“Who are we on about?” Niall asked wiping down the counter around Ed who sighed into the crook of his elbow.

“This bird who comes in here sometimes, El- Ellie Goulding.” He huffed and Niall had definitely heard that name before was pretty damn sure he had anyway. It didn't take long for the name to find a face in his memory and he hoped his eyes didn't widen too dramatically in awkward reignition.

“Ellie Goulding?” Niall asked trying to play cool even though he had been rendered frozen in his movements as he thought about the blonde girl who was a student at the university. She was in the first year music class and had been in the computer room with Niall's class one time and well to say she'd done nothing but stare at him would be an understatement. So it was no surprise when her and her friends ended up regularly drinking in the pub, leaving her staring with love-heart eyes at Niall to a chorus of her friend's giggles.

“Yeah. You noticed her too?” Ed said, arms thrown up a little.

“Yeah I mean I guess.” It was hard not to really considering she flirted constantly whenever Niall was serving her drinks, mentally building up the courage to let her down gently and tell her that she was in fact missing too much of a penis for his liking.

“Well she's not interested.” Ed sighed, toying with a wine soaked beer mat.

“You can't know for sure.” Niall shrugged, turning on the spot and double checking the bottles of sours to see if he should change them or not before Ed was to take over. Fuck it, Ed can sort it, Niall was just itching to leave at this point.

“Trust me I know. Fuckin' asked her out and everything. Ah well, plenty more fish and all that.” 

“That's the spirit.” Niall turned back to him with a laugh, a loud mocking thing that had Ed rolling his eyes at him.

“How's your love life anyway?” Ed asked and Niall tried not to let his expression change too much. It probably did as all of a sudden his insides felt like they were moving and his nose gave way to that suspicious tingling sensation that often accompanied thinking about Zayn and therefore the humiliating but somehow inevitable tears. If Harry had slipped a love-heart shaped note under Niall's door with 'love you man' written in sparkly gel-pen after the fourth hour of Niall sobbing into his pillow like a fucking girl, well no one had to know. 

Ed certainly didn't.

“None-existent.” Niall said folding up the bar cloth and placing it by the drip tray just for something to do as Ed made that piteous noise of sympathy that had Niall gritting his teeth to remind himself that Ed was just being friendly and not douchey as he perhaps came across.

“Really? I thought you had some no-strings with that bloke you met in the car-park Zach? Zeke?” Ed said, Niall rolling his eyes and choosing to quickly put his friend out of misery.

“Zayn, actually. And nah, turned out to be a bust.” 

“Ah shit, how come?”

“He has commitment issues.” And he's a criminal who I don't particularly know, did I mention he tried to mug me?

“Grim. But he likes you yeah?” Ed asked and Niall shrugged which was unfair really because Zayn had told him as much, had acted on it. Had stayed the night, wrapped up in Niall's arms. Had held his hand and treated him like a boyfriend even if it was for just an hour. 

Credit when it's due, like.

“Yeah, he does as it goes.” He decided on, noticing that it was most certainly the end of his shift and the start of Ed's but the pub only had two people in and they happy to sit and drink the remains of their beers. So what was a few moments more of loitering? Ed had sat forwards on the rickety stool like he was about to launch into some full-on Sheeran advice.

“Then it's simple. Give him an ultimatum. Say you need to either move forward together and cross bridges when you come to them or he can jog on.” He said with a thumb thrown over his shoulder for emphasis that had Niall smirking.

“You really think so?”

“Yeah mate, that way no one's wires are crossed and every one gets the craic.” Ed laughed, pointing a finger at Niall who couldn't help but crack a smile at Ed using his Irish lingo.

“You're right. Communication is key.” He said, a new found confidence taking hold of that black cloud of guilt and cheering him on, explaining how he couldn't have fucked it up too much. That there was still a chance he could fix it.

“That's the spirit! Now get out of here and give me the keys, I'm locking up tonight.” Ed said, pushing himself up as Niall undid his apron rolling it into a ball and throwing it underneath the till, chucking Ed the keys from his pocket who caught them one-handed.

Wanker, Niall never could.

“Oh really, why where's Caroline?” He asked, pulling on his coat as Ed came around the bar, taking his own off.

“In a gutter somewhere, fuck if I know. Woman's useless.” He complained and that was a fair shout.

“She's not useless, just ain't got the foggiest of how to run a pub.” Niall reasoned, pulling on his backpack and reaching for his car-keys finally ending up on the right side of the bar that often came with the feeling of freedom away from old drinks, people asking for directions and the overwhelming scent of watered down lager.

“I hear ya there, man. Right fuck off and tell Zen what the deal is. No more Mr nice Niall.” Ed laughed with a click out the side of his mouth.

“I will and it's Zayn you deaf bastard.” Niall shouted in reply pushing open the door with a wave behind at Ed.

“Get outta here!” His voice was cut short by the door swinging closed, leaving Niall walking on auto-pilot towards the new car-park he'd found. It cost slightly more than the first he'd used, but if Zayn had attempted to steal his car there, how many others could? He guessed it was paranoia but he found his thoughts crossing the familiar road from mundane to Zayn. Even when he didn't want to think about him, he still kind of did. Whether he was turning on the TV and remembering the length of Zayn's thigh pressed against his on the sofa, or with his hand wrapped around his dick desperate for release to the thoughts of Zayn laid out naked and begging.

Niall finally reached his car, on some ground level security controlled car-park but hey something only needs to happen once right? He heaved a martyred sigh, unlocking the door and climbing in. He chucked his back-pack on the passenger seat and just sat for a while.

Fuck his car reminded him of Zayn, his fucking bed reminded him of Zayn. Surely it would be worth it just to fucking apologise to the guy? Before he thought twice, he was turning the key in the ignition and reversing out, knowing the route to Zayn's house a little too well.

The roads were growing darker as the afternoon bled into the evening and Niall was only getting closer to Zayn's building. The closer he got the more riled he felt, like Zayn was a gravitational pull within a black hole, sucking him in and very much capable of destroying him anyhow. He couldn't turn back now, Ed was fucking right, the least that could come from this situation was clarification. If Zayn was too annoyed with Niall then so be it, if he wanted to end it then the least he could do is tell Niall to his face rather than leave him a moping mess hanging on his every word.

He didn't really intend to pull the car over as quickly as he did, skidding past a lane of traffic to park up outside Zayn's shitty building. 

He just breathed for a few moments, ignoring the car horns blearing in his way as he sat knuckles going white with the strain of his grip. Now he was here, sat in the shadow of the world's most depressing apartment building, he lost all confidence. Zayn might not even be home? He could be off gallivanting in the city, stealing cars and getting himself into unknown heaps of trouble. The mere thought left a heavy feeling settling deep in Niall's stomach like an anchor thrown overboard, accidentally pulling Niall over with it.  
It felt like judgement day, like he could fuck everything up or make everything right with his appearance and it was such a daunting feeling that the Irish boy could barely muster a starting sentence let alone an ultimatum as Ed put it. 

The more he sat and dwelt on Zayn the more his anger seemed to catch up with him until his hands were numb from their grip on the wheel and his chest was heaving. Fuck Zayn for making him feel bad, he'd never said he understood the thief, never even judged him for not getting him. Fuck Zayn for putting him through a week of guilt and misery even after he apologised.

No more Mr Nice Niall, he was here and he was going to sort this fucking mess out.

He climbed out the car, slamming the door and locking it before storming up the path and pulling open the main door that was of course fucking broken just like the rest of the dump. Niall was raging as he ripped up the stairs, taking two at a time and not caring for the sounds of loud voices behind the scratched doors he passed. He stormed up the last flight of stairs before heading towards the door at the end of the hallway, familiar with it's cracked paint and slanted numbering.

He didn't even consider knocking, just jostled the doorknob, seeing it as some kind of victory as he pushed the door open. It hit off the cheap plaster of the wall with a resounding thud, revealing the familiar studio flat in it's usual chaotic mess. 

“We're sortin' this out and we're sortin' it now!” Niall said steadily, finger pointing towards Zayn who was stood at the window with a cigarette. He didn't look surprised by the blonde's dramatic entrance which Niall was kind of underwhelmed by really. Either way he was here now and he was going to stand his ground until he left. Niall was staring at him in favour of not looking over at the bed where a pretty brunette girl had yelped out, pulling the off-white bed-sheet around her quite obviously naked dainty body. 

He'd be lying if he said he didn't kind of expect Zayn to pull that kind of shit. But he'd also be lying if he said the bitter sting of jealousy didn't strike him on the spot like lightening.

“I have company as it stands.” Zayn said aloofly, stood like the stranger he was desperate to be as he idly toyed with his fag end, a pair of loose fitting boxers hanging off his slim hips.

“Yeah” Niall let out a taxed laugh staring down Zayn who hadn't met his gaze yet, jaw locked and fingers holding at his cigarette as it got shorter and shorter by the minute. “I can see that.”

“Zayn maybe I should-” She began shifting on the bed and Niall laughed again turning on her with a steady glower. She was a gorgeous little thing, eyes sunken and cheeks more defined than what was considered healthy but she was still pretty. Perhaps she'd even be in Zayn's league if life had treated them both well enough.

“No need love, this'll be quick.” He snapped sardonically, rounding on Zayn with his hands on his hips and his eyes wild with anger. “You have two options. You can either say fuck this and carry on bangin' this girl and Perrie and whoever fuckin' else you want to-”

“Perrie?” She called out with a tone of recognition in her words that not even Zayn flinched at, eyes finally trained on Niall hard enough that it looked like nothing could tear his gaze away. 

“And never see me again.” Niall swallowed thickly as those words filled the air, unable to be taken back now. “Or you meet me at the park by mine tonight at half six and we talk this whole thing through and we move forward. Together. I'm done being treated like a fuckin' twat just because I don't understand you. Help me understand you.” He pleaded and at least Zayn had the decency to look guilty, eyes shimmering and mouth down-turned. “Sorry I interrupted, I ain't gonna be waiting all night. Any later than that and I'm gone.” His voice cracked at the end, perhaps made him look as weak as he felt. With the anger quickly subsiding the guilt set in with the speed of a nearing tide. It consumed him. Zayn looked like shit really, dark circles under his eyes and hair greasy and unkempt. It should have felt like a victory, to see Zayn so weak away from him, but it didn't. It settled in his gut like disappointment and as he turned out the door, explicitly trying to not listen to the pretty girl as she asked Zayn who that was, he realised he was disappointed in himself.

*

The park had grown dark with the time Niall had sat there, he'd drove straight there, head cloudy with thoughts. With feelings. Seeing Zayn again bought everything back in screaming colour, it high-lighted everything Niall had missed about him and everything Niall wanted from him. He didn't care that Zayn had a past, fuck most people did. That didn't matter, he just wanted Zayn. The shitty flat, the obscene amount of tattoos, the sexual innuendos followed by a lazy smirk, the shitty roll-ups, the sex, the daddy thing. It all boiled down to wanting Zayn for Zayn.

The bench was cold with the autumn air, thick with the promise of winter as he sat with folded arms, eyes flitting whenever someone moved. The park was relatively empty, was used more as a short-cut for work folk on their route home than it was for leisure at that time. 

Fuck time.

Niall glanced down at his rolex, twisting it beneath the lamp light above him and sighing.

Twenty-five minutes past. 

Zayn wasn't going to come. He just fucking wouldn't. Why would he? Niall had seen the beauty in his bed. Fuck he'd even seen Perrie that once and she was fucking unreal too. Was Zayn even gay? He seemed gay. Maybe he was Bisexual. Harry had informed Niall about the possibility of being pansexual. Something Niall hadn’t even contemplated before, so perhaps Zayn was that? Well whatever he was, he wasn't fucking coming. 

Niall threw his head back, sighing as the twisting feeling in his belly just got tighter and tighter until it felt like he couldn't breathe. It was capable of consuming him, enveloping him whole and only spitting him out when he was an emotionless shell unable to fucking cry over Zayn fucking Malik anymore.

Twenty-eight minutes past.

Perhaps it had been unfair to ask Zayn to meet him when he lived kind of far out and it was rush-hour in central London for fucks sake. Maybe Zayn didn't even have the money to get on a bus or in a cab. Fuck that, Niall had seen red at Zayn's but he hadn't missed the pile of twenty pound notes stacked up in a neat little bundle beside him on the desk.  
Why was he trying to make excuses for him? Zayn was a big fucking boy, if he didn't want to come he didn't have to come. Right?

Thirty-one minutes past.

No later than half six, Niall had said. And meant. He wasn't going to turn up. If Niall waited ten more minutes or ten more hours, Zayn Malik was not about to turn up in a fucking park and talk feelings with his fuck buddy.

It was useless. he'd fucked it all up and this was Zayn's way of expressing just how much he didn't want to see Niall again. The way he did best, in the form of deafening silence. God, that cold shoulder was really fucking freezing. Niall sighed again, more like a whimper really. He knew he'd crossed a line incapable of stepping away from. Zayn genuinely believed they weren't going to work and Niall only had himself to blame. With a final fleeting look to his watch, reading thirty-four minutes past he sighed pushing himself up from the bench and stopping just as suddenly as Zayn semmed to have appeared, standing stock-still with his hands at his sides.

Niall stared at him for a few moments, the park quiet with distant voices and traffic leaving his thudding heart the loudest thing. Perhaps loud enough for Zayn to hear despite the space between them that may as well have been the distance between here and Zayn's flat.

“I didn't think you were gonna come.” Niall admitted as Zayn's eyes pinned him to the spot, the brunette's cheeks flushed pink, chest heaving as though he'd been running.

Had he been running?

“Yeah, the bus took the piss a bit.” Niall took a seat on the bench again, Zayn following his lead and settling down leaving a gap between them both. There was an awkwardness settling heavily within that space, one Niall wanted to be rid off but whenever he considered a sentence his nerves would pull it back. He breathed out steadily, the atmosphere tight and heavy with all the words unsaid.

“Right. Look-”

“I'm not used to this. To any of this.” Zayn interjected, silencing any words that Niall was about to voice as he sat back eyes trained on Zayn's side profile who took a deep breath looking down at his hands like they were the most fascinating things in the world. “I fuck people and then move on. Closest I got to a regular fuck was Perrie and I've never felt anything for her. If she disappeared tomorrow and I never saw her again I'd just crack on with life, you know?” Zayn laughed nervously, an emotion Niall struggled to associate with the thief but it was impossible to see passed it as Zayn reached deep inside himself to speak words to Niall that were so obviously taking a lot for him to say. Like he'd never made the effort to say them to anyone else before.

“But I can't even stand the idea of you being mad at me let alone not seeing you again. I always think 'let it go Zayn, this rich boy's trouble' but I can never let it lie. You end up being all I think about. It's even worse when I know I've upset you. Ni, I meant when I said you mean something to me and it's terrifying because you really do.” Shaking fingers ran through dark strands and all Niall could do was stare. 

He fucking believed Zayn, believed the words that fell from his mouth and spilled into the bubble he felt surround them whenever they were together but this time it felt different. It didn't feel like it was a step-back it wasn't filled with regret. It was raw brutal honesty in it's purest form and Niall had never thought Zayn was as beautiful as he was in that moment. So open and vulnerable. Trusting. 

“If we do this, you're gonna have to realise that I'm not perfect. That there's a heap of bullshit that comes with me and that I'll tell you things when they become relevant. But it'll take time, all right so don't push me or you'll end up pushing me away.” Niall probably should have expected the hand that found his, warm calloused fingers tangling with his own and eliciting the same shivers that Niall thought were reserved for the world of Rom-coms and Louis and Harry.

“I understand.” Niall said with a smile, squeezing the hand in his as Zayn scooted closer so that their thighs were touching almost like they hadn’t been away from one another for a over a week. Like no bad feelings had transpired between them. It felt right. Normal, in fact.

“I'm sorry if I hurt you, Ni.” He spoke so truthfully that Niall couldn't help but blush, thumb stroking over a scar on Zayn's palm that he wished he was able to kiss away. Maybe over time he'd be able to. 

“Sorry if I hurt you too. I shouldn't have brought your family into anything.” Zayn seemed surprised at that but didn't push it just nudged Niall playfully.

“Good so we're all right then?”

“There's just something I gotta say first.” Niall said, watching Zayn's smile falter even if his grip didn't. He twisted to face the thief, one leg hooked over Zayn's, the criminal's other hand naturally falling onto Niall's thigh. 

Naturally. 

“If we do this, I'm going to flat out say I'm not ok with the idea of you shaggin' other people.” He felt an emotion that was so obviously jealousy now that all their feelings had been laid down bare like exposed nerves.

He knew that he had no right to feel envious of Perrie and the other girl and no doubt the endless list of others but it didn't make a difference as he sat trying not to let the uneasy choke-hold crush him in it's unrelenting grip whilst thinking about Zayn with anyone else.

“Ok?” Zayn said, with a questioning tone.

“No more all right? No Perrie, no little feckin' doll lookin' girl. Nobody else.” Niall bristled a little until he felt Zayn's arm snake around his waist pulling him closer into his warm embrace. The blonde smiled, looking up through his eyelashes at Zayn who pressed their foreheads together, fingers ghosting over his skin.

“Just you.” He said and Niall liked how it sounded rather like a promise. Felt like a weight was lifted from his shoulders and demolished like it hadn't ever been there.

“Just me. Can't do it otherwise, I tried to not think about it but-”

“You get jealous?” Zayn teased, prodding Niall in his ribs who cackled and if he shifted so he was sort of hanging off of Zayn's lap then Zayn didn't say anything.

“Fuckin ragin'.” Niall said, hooking his arms around the criminal's neck and enjoying the little huff of a laugh that puffed against his neck.

“Same.” Zayn muttered and Niall pulled back with a furrowed brow.

“What?”

“No one else. Just me.” Zayn said nipping Niall's jaw who pushed him away mockingly just to bring him back in for a quick kiss. 

“Feck off like I'm beatin' them off with a stick.” Niall cringed, cheeks blushing at the mere thought. Niall knew he wasn't ugly, he was happy enough in his own skin and always had been but he knew he wasn't on the same level as Zayn. He had fucking seen people looking at Zayn and Harry like they were God's gifts to mankind. He'd never had that kind of attention before but he didn't need it seeing as he'd always had his fair share of girlfriends and eventually boyfriends when he decided to man up and except who he was.

“You are aren't you?” Zayn replied like it was fact and Niall frowned at him before bursting into nervous laughter over the intensity of the dark-haired man's gaze.

“Feck off.”

“You're gorgeous Niall.” Zayn said softly, and something about his tone took Niall's breath away leaving them in a silence that was filled with the rustling of the trees overhead, the breeze gentle and calm and taking with it Niall's doubt. 

“Says you. You should be a model or something.” He blushed at his own words but not even his own embarrassment could stop just how cute Zayn's blush was.

“You really think?” He laughed in response, placing a kiss on Niall's cheek and keeping his lips there, a warm secure weight that Niall crooned into, fingers tangling with the strands of hair teasing at the nape of Zayn's neck.

“You're beautiful, Zayn. Like, people-watch-you-walk-by kind of beautiful.” Niall whispered almost conspiratorially Zayn nipping the blonde's ear and huffing out a laugh that sent goosebumps across Niall's skin.

“No one has ever said that to me before.” He admitted, fingers drawing lazy circles across Niall's thigh and had they even been apart or not? Zayn lifted his head, dark eyes glittering with the light above and Niall couldn't help but lean forwards, those same chocolate orbs flicking down to Niall's mouth.

“Then everyone else has been stupid or blind.” Niall said, licking his lips and pressing them to Zayn's who kissed back slow and gentle. It seemed to shield Niall from the wind, made him forget it was kind of cold as they sat tangled like love-sick teens to passers-by who wouldn't think for a second they were any different from any other couple their age. Why did they have to be?

“I'm bad news, Niall.” Zayn whispered into the kiss.

“I know.” Niall whispered back.

*

“Make yourself at home.” Niall said as he pushed open the door to his flat, fingers finally disentangling from Zayn's who walked into the living area, flicking the light on and looking around like it was new. “Oh I guess Harry's not home yet.” That was odd, Niall shutting the door behind him as he went straight to the fridge, stomach perhaps being able to digest something now. Not that he'd tell Zayn that. “Want anything to eat?”

“If you're offering.” Zayn said from his position by the television, he was running a finger over a framed collection of photographs on the shelves above.

“Of course, I don't want to impress you but I can make a savage ham sandwich.” Niall joked, Zayn smiling at him sweetly.

“I'll just have cheese if you have any.” He said, Niall rummaging round his shelf on the fridge and pouting at the choice between fucking Camembert or some Swiss shit. He let out a mini-triumphant cry as he stole a block of cheddar from the back of Harry's section in the fridge.

“You're in luck, still in date as well.”

Niall made to fixing them lunch, humming a song that had played at least 3 times during his shift on the radio as he distracted himself from thinking of the whole scene as terribly domestic. It was really, Zayn toeing off his shoes before settling on the couch and turning on the TV. 

“Here you go. Don't say I never treat you.” Niall said with a laugh as he passed the plate to Zayn who accepted with a genuine grin.

“Thanks.”

Of course their meal didn't last long before the door opened to reveal the familiar gangly figure of Harry stumbling over the threshold.

“Hey Nialler.” Harry rushed to say, half a buttered croissant hanging out of his mouth and crumbling all over the lapels of his expensive YSL coat. He closed the door behind him, laptop bag and shoulder-bag swishing around with him as he finally turned to face Niall with a sigh. “Oh.” He said surprised, taking his food from his mouth, hair all over the place.

It was rather unlike Harry to have a bad day but Niall kind of liked it when he did, proved that Harry was human and not the equivalent of a sugar plum fairy. His hair seemed wind-swept and his cheeks flushed. 

“Zayn.” Harry said, voice abrupt and Niall cringed, the pair shifting on the sofa uncomfortably. “Zayn's here.” That sounded a little like disbelief. And then Harry released a long huff of a taxed laugh that had Niall straightening up and Zayn rubbing at the back of his neck as he stared at Harry sadly. Harry dumped all his bags by the door, hands on his hips, half eaten croissant pointing towards the thief. “Zayn who left Niall crying in his room for a week.”

Zayn's eyes dared to flick to Niall then who widened his eyes at Harry. Niall laughed nervously into the tight atmosphere, embarrassment crawling up his skin in a flush of red.

“I was hardly cryin' was I?” Niall rushed to say, Harry's mouth falling open in disbelief.

“Don't sugar coat it Niall, he needs to know the hurt he put you through.” Harry's voice was waspish. He supposed as a best friend he had every right to be angry with Zayn and his apparent lack of regard for Niall's feelings. But the point was Harry didn't understand, not completely and never would really.

“Yeah but there are ways we can say without me lookin' like a feckin' baby.” Niall muttered directly to Harry who was doing that breathing thing that resembled rather how an angry puppy would sound.

“Ni, Harry. Both of you, look” Zayn sat forwards, hand finding Niall's who grasped onto it tightly. At least Harry's eyes took that in for a moment. “I've apologised to Niall, we've talked things through and it seemed that shit had just got out of hand.”

“Yeah, too right.” Harry snapped, pointing down to Zayn who just took it. “If you hurt him I'll-” Harry wafted his finger around, lips pressed tightly together, dimples cratering the sides of his still pink cheeks as he hurried to think of something to say. “I'll sort you out. Mark my words.” he said with about as much venom as a butterfly.

“If I hurt him I'll deserve it.” Zayn said and Niall didn't even care that he was still kind of embarrassed because that kind of came out of nowhere. Niall turned to look at Zayn who was so fucking sincere with his gaze at Harry that even the taller boy had begun nodding, hand reaching out and clasping Zayn's other. Niall released a breath of relief at that.

“Right well now that awkwardness is out the way, let's talk tonight.” Harry said, slapping his thighs and smiling down at the pair.

“Tonight?” Niall asked, pulling Zayn back into their previous comfortable position.

“Well, Louis finishes his work shift at eight tonight and wondered if we wanted to hit the town. I'm extending the invitation to you, Zayn.” 

“I'd love to.” The criminal smiled and Niall was surprised he managed to fit into his life so effortlessly.

“Good. I'll give Louis a text and let him know we're game.” Harry said on his way to the kitchen, flicking on the kettle and poking around in the fridge a little. “Sorry if I seemed like a bit of a dick just then, today's been kinda shitty really and it was just a little surprising seeing you here again.”

“How come, man?” Niall asked as conversationally as he could with Zayn pressing little kisses to the pads of his fingers.

“Just some of the kid's were being noisy and I had a headache. Never a good mix.” Harry groaned, eyeing a pot of pesto questionably. “Plus Louis said he'd pick me up from the school last night just to wind up saying that he couldn't make it at the very last minute. So I had to get the bus home.”

“Uh-oh bad boyfriend alert.” Zayn joked, Harry doing that laugh of his that made him look like a kitten.

“Too right.”

They all sat together in the living room for a while, talking back and forth about nothing in particular, Eastenders acting as some kind of soundtrack to their discussion. It was nice, Harry kneeling at the coffee table and sorting through seating plans and lesson plans for the school as well as making notes for his coursework alongside. Niall had his legs thrown over Zayn's whose fingers were scratching lazily over the slits in the knees of his jeans. 

The door opened again and all but Harry turned to see Louis' arrival. “Evening all.” Louis exclaimed, stumbling through the door bag deposited with Harry's as he made his way to the living area encircling his arms around Harry's body and pressing their cheeks together. Harry's expression was stony as he continued writing, lips pursed and trying desperately not to smile as Louis pressed little kisses to his cheek.

“Evenin' Hazza-bean.” Louis said quietly, and Niall rolled his eyes because he knew they were about to be gross. He burrowed closer into Zayn who wasn't really paying attention to Niall anyway. Zayn seemed fascinated with watching the couple on the floor's interactions, Niall catching him many times with a look that could only be described as fond whenever Louis and Harry fell into full blown married couple mode. 

“You still angry at little old Lou-bean?” Louis whispered, another kiss and another against Harry's jawline.

“Might be, as it goes.” Harry pouted through a smile, fingers flicking through some kid's work.

“But the big bad office man, made me stay behind 'cos I had to turn down helping him with paper work because it clashed with my drama workshop for Uni.” Louis whined, somehow managing to wriggle his way onto Harry's lap, face buried into the taller boy's neck his curling hair whisking over the sun-kissed skin of Louis' cheek.

“Should have told him your wifey needed a ride.” Harry said defiantly. 

“I did and I promise I would have left if I could have, sweets.” 

“They're like two seconds away from doing this little baby voice thing.” Niall whispered, watching the scene with a grin.

“Oh fuck, really?” Zayn snorted into his hand, watching as intently as Niall.

“You pwomise?” Harry murmured with a childish pout that had Louis crossing over his heart.

“For realsies.” Louis attacked Harry with kisses then, the taller boy finally succumbing to his boyfriend's efforts and falling back against that fucking leather poof with him. Niall was smiling despite himself turning into Zayn and dropping a kiss onto his cheek.

“Oi, Louis we have company!” Niall called out, Zayn swatting the blonde and waving as Louis and Harry came up for air with an over exaggerated wave from the Doncaster boy, cheeks flushed and lips puffy.

“Oh, Zayn's back! Thought you'd finally realised you were out of Niall's league.” Louis said with a wink, pulling himself up onto the armchair as Harry positioned himself between his legs to continue his hard graft. Like the good lad he was.

“I reckon he's more out of my league in fairness.” Zayn replied, fingers carding through Niall's hair who blushed to a chorus of Louis' laughter.

“Nonsense, seen about three people on the way home alone who looked like Niall.”

“You're a feckin' cunt.” The mood was light, everyone laughing and Louis shrugging as he tugged off his tie.

“Honesty can be a bitch sometimes.” He said, Niall flipping him the bird.

“But not as often as you can.” Niall retorted, Harry giggling into the top of his fist.

“Exactly, babe. Right so Harry texted me telling me we're all game for clubbing. So I'm thinkin' some pre-drinks here and then head on down to Rizzo's at about half 10?” Louis decided, watching as the room exchanged half-arsed nods until Louis smiled triumphantly.

“Yes! Me and Zayn are going to get ready.” Niall eventually decided, slapping twice on Zayn's thigh who followed him up. Niall's legs clicked audibly, reminding him that he had a gym membership that was gathering dust.

“And me and Harry are going to have incredibly loud and incredibly indecent make-up sex.”

“Did that even classify as an argument?” Zayn mumbled to Niall, who tugged the thief along as the sound of kissing got louder behind them.

“Who feckin' knows with them two!” Niall laughed shaking his head and closing the door on rather suspect noises coming from the living area. 

The hours passed by, Niall and Zayn not particularly doing much at all, instead choosing to tangle themselves together on Niall's bed and talk. It's wasn't even big conversation issues, like the ones they were used to. The one's that were bursting with so much seriousness that it was hard to step away from, hard to move from. No, instead it was light and filled with laughter and gave way to little kisses that had Niall smiling into the olive skin of the thief in his arms.

It was nice and Niall could get used to the feeling of excitement that filled him at the idea of the night ahead.

“What job does Harry do by the way?” Zayn asked randomly from his position on Niall's bed, thumbing through one of Niall's music textbooks, wearing a fresh t-shirt from the pile in the wardrobe. 

“He's a primary school teaching assistant alongside his teaching uni course. He's working to become a Reception class teacher, works part time at a local school a few blocks away.” Niall said from his dressing table, running the straighteners over the longer strands of his hair and fluffing up the darker sides.

“Erm, what do you do?” Zayn asked, biting his lip and looking at Niall's reflection through the mirror.

“Oh.” The blonde paused, realising it was another one of those moments where shit got kind of real. One of those moments where they were genuine strangers sat together despite discussing their relationship through and agreeing they wouldn't freak over situations just like this one. So Niall swallowed and forced a smile. “I'm a barman. At The Mayflower on Barton Way. You know it?”

“Can't say I do.” Zayn said, his own smile tight and the blonde busied himself with sorting out the rest of his hair, wondering if Zayn had had a similar thought process.

“It's a dive really, nothing special. Just old men and middle-aged office workers who bleed the wine dry.” He switched off the straighteners, advancing on Zayn who chucked the book aside, eyeing the Irish boy crawling towards him with hungry eyes. Of course Niall played up to that, shuffling until he was straddling the thief in his boxer shorts that had Zayn rocking his hips up into the weight on top of him.

“Oh no, how does my Nialler do it?” Zayn smiled, clapping his hands down on Niall's bare thighs and running his fingers over the fine hair as Niall bent down, capturing the thief's smile into a brief kiss.

“With the promise of a relaxing kissing sesh, I've been told.” Niall joked, his hands finding Zayn's tattooed biceps and giving them a gentle squeeze.

“And who's promising you that then?” Zayn mumbled against Niall's lips, breath hot and tempting.

“You with any luck.”

“Bout to say, anyone I have to beat up?” Niall couldn't help but laugh pulling back enough so that their foreheads were pressed together.

“You're safe for now.” 

“Good.” Zayn said, hands finding Niall's neck and guiding their mouths back together. Zayn tasted familiar now, a faint taste that Niall found himself craving in day to day life. It wouldn't surprise him if he started smoking just for a reminder of Zayn every now and then. They pulled apart soon enough, Niall winking and continuing to get ready. He pulled on a pair of skin tight jeans that earned a low whistle from Zayn until the pair decided they were indeed ready to paint the town red.

“Thanks for letting me borrow another shirt.” Zayn said, running a hand through his hair as he eyed his face in the mirror. Most likely to check if it was still fucking perfect.

“You can keep my derby shirt by the way.” Niall winked, slapping Zayn's arse on the way passed. The thief rolling his eyes but following obediently.

“How kind.”

“I am a nice bloke, just to let you know... Oh God, that's actually Shania Twain isn't it?” Niall asked turning back to Zayn with an aghast expression as they neared the door. Zayn was grimacing back at him dramatically. 

“Seems like you're not the gayest in the house after all.” He mocked.

“Wanna be free and feel the way I feel, Man, I feel like a woman.” Of course Niall opened the door to find Harry singing loudly, glass of red wine in his hand and a fucking feather boa around his neck which had Louis attached to the ends, slotted between Harry's thighs and giggling along with the music.

His own wine glass was empty, curvy body pushed up against Harry, head ducking down against his gargantuan boyfriend as his laughter spilled out of him, completely ruining the song. Not for Harry though, who sang loudly. He sang well though, Niall was used to his deep rasping voice by now. Due the the vast amount of time spent in karaoke bars over their friendship and passing Harry in the bathroom during the mornings.

“They're actually dead fuckin' cute.” Zayn commented, hooking his chin over Niall's shoulder, arms wrapping around the blonde's waist. 

“Reckon we can be cuter?” Niall challenged, Zayn smirking scrunching up his nose before nodding. Niall accepted his challenge, taking Zayn by the hand and leading him into the middle of the living room, swaying his hips to the beat and capturing Harry and Louis' attention by shouting out the song lyrics. The boyfriends turned to him, cheering loudly at their presence as Zayn followed him his laughter lifting Niall's spirits even more somehow.

Harry disentangled himself from Louis, the short boy turning to the coffee table and pouring an ungodly amount of vodka into two separate glasses from the collection of drink scattered over the surface.

“How you guys doing?” Louis asked, voice low and controlled, despite his eyes pinning Niall to the spot with a glossy eyed gaze that threatened to have drunken Louis shouting his mouth off any moment. Niall accepted the two glasses handed to him, turning with Louis to face Harry who was wrapping the feather boa around Zayn's neck who was flushed as pink as the feathers, laughing with Harry dancing beside him.

“Good. I think everything is pretty much clear now.” Niall said affectionately and he'd be embarrassed if he could see anything other than Zayn.

“Still, be weary.” Louis said with a nudge that kind of made Niall's heart sink a little.

“I know.”

“He's a dude with a past. And also he's a hot piece of arse. I'd keep my eyes on him tonight.” Louis pointed at him then, like he was doing him a favour and if Niall was honest he hadn't even thought of that really. Fuck, what if Zayn flirted with any one else. No he wouldn't do that, not after their conversation earlier that day. Surely not.

“Wow, you really don't think I am worthy of his cock do you?” Niall opted for.

“I didn't say that!” Louis said, expression of theatrical contempt. “I mean I can't comment, perhaps he has a small one. Then you'd be worthy.” He broke into a giggle, Niall wrapping an arm around his neck and dragging him into him in a playful scuffle.

“I hate lovin' you, Tommo.”

“Watch the hair, pikey!”

*

The club was rammed, bodies dancing to the music that was far too much bass for Niall's taste but it felt good weaving through the crowd and finding a spot on the dance-floor. His drink was spilling of his hand as he moved but he didn't really mind because Zayn was pressed up against him, hands flat on his hips as Niall danced back into him. Niall enjoyed their teasing movements, coming together in beats that had Zayn breathing hot air into Niall's ear.

“You are so hot like this.” Zayn whispered, pressing a kiss to Niall's pulse point who tilted his head back allowing the thief better access to his exposed neck. He let his fingers flutter back up into the strands of Zayn's hair, tugging a little and gasping out a moan at the little nip of teeth that sent a sharp pain shooting up the juncture of his neck. It was soon soothed by a slow tongue licking across the mark with a teasing that was stirring Niall's cock in his jeans.

“I think everyone wants you Niall.” Zayn slurred, probably as drunk as Niall felt. They'd gotten through a fair few bottles of wine between the two of them and that was before they even stepped inside the club so it was no surprise when Niall and Zayn staggered a little only to press themselves closer.

“No they're lookin' at you.” Niall corrected because well people had been staring at Zayn. Louis had warned and flashed Niall a smug as fuck smile the first time a girl approached Zayn at the bar just to turn away with a blush when the thief placed a kiss to the side of Niall's head. Niall didn't like feeling superior to anyone, but with wine rushing through his veins instead of blood it had him peacocking clumsily. “Either way they're lookin' over here.” Niall said smirking up at Zayn whose hands felt like a solid weight, holding him in place and Niall revelled in the feeling. There was nothing like being pressed against the most good-looking person in the club, his eyes never once straying from Niall despite the Irish boy knowing full well they could. He could be drunk off that feeling alone.

“Let's make it worth their while.” Zayn whispered and Niall surged up to kiss him, felt the need fill his body. That same rush as usual overwhelming him as they wrapped their arms around one another, tongues fighting urgently, bodies moving to the music that blasted around them. Kissing Zayn felt rather like floating through air, it was soft in all the ways it was dangerous. It had the power to feel like a caress or a headbutt and Niall groaned into the mouth on his as Zayn's hand found itself on the fleshy mound of Niall's arse.

They seemed to naturally work together, hips gyrating with just the right amount of friction between them. Niall's hand trailing down Zayn's slim muscular front. Zayn looked fucking feral as he pulled back, the neon lights of the dance-floor illuminating his features. There was sweat dripping down the sides of his face, his kiss-swollen lips parted and tongue glinting in the depths of his sinful mouth. 

Fuck.

“Daddy likes your dancing.” Niall said into his ear, licking the shell into his mouth feeling the dark-haired boy shiver in his arms.

“Baby likes yours.” Zayn gasped out, gripping Niall's arse harder and pulling him into him. Niall moaned as their hard cocks pressed together, their jeans feeling far too much friction and yet nowhere near enough as he ground against Zayn, grabbing his head and bringing him into a kiss that was fire and electric.

“You're everything.” Zayn whispered as they pulled away, Niall dancing into him. The alcohol running through his head and making the room spin with a delicious pull that acted like a vortex sucking in him and Zayn. 

“Are you havin' fun? Is this what you usually-”

“It's great, Ni. You're great.” Zayn interrupted with a grin “Usually I'd be snortin' coke off a girl's tits in the bathroom right now.” Niall's face must have been a picture because Zayn was tilting that beautiful head back, neck a pale exposed column in the lights glittering above. “I'm jokin' you twat!”

“I should hope so.” Niall settled back to dancing with Zayn, neither of them were hard any more but they both seemed ok with that development. It was a lazy kind of flirting that they had between them and both seemed content with that, just seemed to enjoy being near one another. “Let's go get another drink!” Niall said with a wide beam that Zayn returned with equal brightness.

“Sounds like a plan, batman!” The thief tangled their hands together, leading Niall through the throng of dancers and stumbling into a clearing.

“Nerd!” Niall swatted at him playfully.

“Gonna go toilet.” Zayn said with a kiss and a wink, Niall giggling as their hands disentangled at the very last moment of them pulling apart. Niall walked like a baby deer towards the bar, meandering through people until he saw Harry and Louis against a wall near the smoking area.

They were practically fucking, which wasn't surprising really, Louis' legs wrapped around Harry's waist who had him pushed up a wall mouths locked and not even caring as Louis' slack grip had him spilling vodka down the back of Harry's crisp shirt. Niall rolled his eyes staggering passed them with a friendly pat of encouragement on Harry's shoulder who definitely didn't notice as he seemed to thrust his tongue further down Louis' throat.

Niall stumbled up to the bar, resting against the wet counter and giggling to himself at how if he worked here he'd be wiping up the spilt alcohol in favour of serving his drunken ass. A pretty little barmaid leaned over the counter smiling brightly as he slurred his drink choice in her ear over the music, she threw a little thumb up at him before disappearing to put together his order. What a legend.

“You're with a very dangerous man tonight.” A voice that wasn't recognizable caught Niall off guard and he turned to see a man stood beside him, drinking from a beer bottle. He was causal in his dress sense, he looked good, smart fitting jacket and loose jeans. He had a cleanly cut beard, with neatly styled hair and everything about him screamed money but Niall couldn't help but feel instantly uncomfortable at the idea of this man knowing Zayn. His light-head trying to bring forth any kind of sobriety as he swayed a little on the spot. The barmaid placed the drink between them, but their gazes didn't break.

“I wouldn't know I've only just met you.” Niall retorted, taking a long gulp from his whiskey as the man beside him chuckled out a condescending bark of a noise.

“That's funny, I can see why he keeps you around.” He said pushing his beer bottle away and gesturing his fingers between the two of them to the barmaid. He oozed authority and Niall couldn't help but feel intimated. 

“Look mate, I know what the craic is with Zayn, so Leave it out ok?” He turned towards the man with a frown, hoping to come across as braver than he was. The man eyed him thoughtfully for a moment, only breaking their stare when the bar maid placed a whiskey and a beer in front of them and then it was only so he could wink at her whilst taking a sip. 

He noticed how the man paid for both of his drinks. 

Where the hell was Zayn?

“Has he told you what he's done?” The stranger asked with a smack of his lips and Niall fought down the urge to shove his fingers in his ears and run and find Zayn. Zayn said he'd tell him things when he was ready, he didn't need to be pushed over the edge of curiosity by this quite clearly shit-stirring stranger.

“The stealing and pick-pocketing. Yeah I get it.” Niall laughed accepting the drink and knocking it back with a large gulp. The liquid seared his throat but left the stranger beside him nodding, impressed.

“Let me ask, how did you two meet?” He leaned somehow closer, cologne strong and rich Niall unsure whether it made his eyes water or if he found it nice.

“Through a friend.” He lied easily.

“Right. You might want to think about how you guy's met some more. Reckon our Zaynie's capable of more than you'd care to know.”

“Oi, how's he your Zaynie at all?” Niall asked, ears flushing pink as his grip faltered on the attractive man's jacket. He flicked his brown eyes down to Niall's grasp, smirking before patronizingly patting the blonde's small hand.

“Just a warning Blondie, I'm not the scariest guy Zayn knows.” He said sending a shiver up Niall's spine. “Nice meeting you blondie, if Zayn hasn't put out yet he should think about it. You're all right.” And with that he all but flicked Niall's grip away from him before disappearing into the crowd.

“Niall you ok?” Zayn had appeared after a while, Niall still staring to where the older guy had disappeared from something twisting inside him that bubbled with annoyance and something unrecognisable.

“I wanna go home.”

“Ok babe. I'll go let Harry and Louis know all right?” Zayn said, hand light on Niall's elbow who nodded noticing Zayn only left after that. He returned soon enough snapping Niall from his trance and bringing him into his side, guiding him to the exit. Through a sea of people, up some sticky stairs and out the heavy doors, the pair eventually found themselves outside the club a row of black cabs lining the side of the street ready for the string of club-goers to drunkenly pour from the buildings around them.

“Black cab or want me to call somethin' cheaper?” Zayn asked, voice quiet the way it usually sounded when he was embarrassed.

“I can afford it.” Niall snorted, breaking free of the criminal's grasp and stumbling towards a cab. He flung the door open, Zayn close behind him to guide him carefully into the seat.  
Zayn told the driver Niall's address, shutting the door and then they were indicating out into the busy lanes of the road ahead, Niall's stomach unsettled by the sudden movement. 

“You have a phone?” Niall asked randomly, the air quiet as the faint voices of an evening radio show filled the back of the spacious cab.

“Yeah, why?” Zayn asked, twisting his body towards a slouching Niall.

“You've never given me your number.” He could hear himself, was well aware he sounded like a chastised fifteen year old but he couldn't help himself, couldn't stop the bitterness that sparked through his tone.

“We have a habit of meeting in person.” Zayn said by means of dismissal no doubt.

“I have a phone too.” Niall pouted, keeping his eyes trained on the passing streets. He wondered if Zayn had gone to tell Louis and Harry they were going home. Maybe he should text them? After all he did have a phone.

“Well how about we swap numbers later.” Zayn said pleasantly, hand finding Niall's thigh.

“Ok.”

The drive home felt like forever, Niall's guts churning with questions he promised he wouldn't ask. Who was that guy at the bar? What if he was one of the guy's Zayn was sleeping with? That wasn't too far-fetched seeing as Zayn had fucked a different girl that very morning. 

Niall nearly retched at the thought, stomach already delicate from the inordinate amount of alcohol bubbling away inside just waiting to be spewed. It didn't help that Zayn's arm was draped over Niall's shoulder, his other hand tracing little patterns over Niall's thigh. It was distracting, capable of taking Niall away from the dark thoughts, his eyes fluttering shut and the thumping in his head slowing to a less frantic beat. One that didn't feel like his brain was going to melt out of his ears or something. The gentle lull of the car over smooth roads and the heat of Zayn to his side felt comforting, like all he needed now was some pizza and a blanket and he could stay here all night. He could probably pay the taxi-man enough to let him stay anyway-

“Niall, we're here.” Zayn barrelled through his thoughts looking like some alcohol absorbed God as he smiled that serene little thing that looked innocent. Ha right. The innocence turned to bashfulness pretty soon as he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, “It's erm, the fare is erm £31.50, babe.” Oh shit yeah, Niall had to pay.

“It's cheaper to hire a chauffeur!” Niall called out, laughing to himself as he tugged his wallet out of his pocket thrusting it in Zayn's direction before letting himself out of the back of the car. 

He stumbled into the gutter, still giggling at his joke as he made his way towards his door. The street was so calm, quiet and undisturbed as he jingled around his keys until finding the one to fit the main door of his building. He heard a car door slam and he was just about to start laughing over the idea of giving a known thief his wallet when he felt a warmth press against the back of him, a agile gentle hand guiding his own and twisting the key so the door opened. 

Niall cheered triumphantly at that.

The journey to their flat was a long winded one, Niall stopping on nearly every step to laugh at something abruptly or to shrug out of Zayn's arms that tried to guide him safely. Either way they eventually fell into the flat and Niall didn't miss Zayn's sigh as he shut the door behind them, watching Niall root through the cupboards of the kitchen before pulling out a bottle of amber liquid.

“Niall, what are you doing?” Zayn had the cheek to sound a little exasperated at that, so Niall made more of a point of opening the bottle as loudly as possible.

“Gettin' a drink, want one?” He asked, holding up the bottle and turning to see Zayn in front of him placing Niall's wallet on the counter top with a kind smile and a step towards him.

“Babe you've had enough I reckon.” Zayn made to take the bottle from Niall, the blonde twisting out of the way before staggering into the living room, waving the whiskey around like some kind of victory. He supposed it was really, Zayn had wanted it after all.

“That's where you're wrong.” Niall threw himself onto the sofa, groaning at the comfort. He could sink into that exact spot and never emerge again and he'd be ok with that. His head felt better now anyway, even if it was replaying the smug smirking eyes of the man from the bar of the club over and over.

“Look Ni, let's get you in bed yeah? We can talk about things in the morning?” Zayn said, crouching on the floor and unlacing Niall's trainers.

“What things Zaynie?” Niall asked, looking down at the thief who faltered a little with removing Niall's high-tops before placing them side by side. He eventually looked up at Niall, dark hair falling over his eyes, their gazes fixated for a few moments until the thief broke it, sighing out and taking the seat beside Niall. He was glad he had looked away, Niall didn't know how long he could look at Zayn knowing the stranger had all but fucking warned him about him.

You might want to think about how you guy's met some more. Reckon our Zaynie's capable of more than you'd care to know.

“Reasons like why you just called me Zaynie, now come on get in bed.” His voice was delicate, fragile almost like he had a lump in his throat similar to Niall's who shook his head with a bark of laughter.

“No! I wanna talk about things right now!”

“Great idea let's sit and discuss shit whilst you're off your fuckin' head!” Zayn snapped out, hand covering his face and Niall gulping at some whiskey in hopes of regaining any courage lost through Zayn's look of defeat.

“Let's play a game.” Niall propositioned, watching the auburn liquid slosh around it's glass confinements as his movements jerked awkwardly around.

“Oh God.” Zayn groaned from beneath his hands.

“Let's talk about the first time we saw one another. Because that's something cute to do with someone you're neckin' on with someone!”

“Please don't do this now, Ni. We've already discussed how we're gonna deal with this-”

“No let's deal with it now.” Niall's voice came out a little louder than he intended. The rational part of his brain said he shouldn't be letting that twat at the club get underneath his skin, because Zayn was more important, but the alcohol demanded an answer and somehow convinced Niall that he needed one. “Jesus Christ, Zayn I'm feckin caalvin' over 'ere.”

“You get more Irish when you're drunk you know?” Zayn said weakly with a tilt of his head and a hopeful smile. Niall returned it for the briefest of moments before relaxing back against the sofa cushions.

“You've hurt people haven't you?” Niall asked finally, head swimming but not enough to stop him from gulping from the bottle of whiskey in his hand. It seared his throat, chest heaving as he awaited Zayn's words. Harry wouldn't mind if he raided his beers later if necessary, Harry was a good friend.

“Yeah.” Zayn said after the silence felt like it was going to cave the walls in. It may as well have as the daunting realisation crushed Niall anyway. He knew that Zayn had intended to hurt him, had done as much during their first moments and yet Niall let his dick lead the way and the situation could have gone the other way and his blood could have soaked into the plush red leather of his car's interior.

That thought alone was enough to send his skin cold and his stomach churning bile and whiskey in an uneasy blend inside him.

“How bad?” He asked, voice choked at the mere thought of Zayn of all people, with his warm smile and gentle touches harming anyone. At the very least him. It felt like an inevitable betrayal, Niall knowing full well it was part of the deal that it was on the cards as Zayn pushed him against a crumbling car park wall knocking the wind clean out of him. 

Once the tidal wave of memories approached it was hard to escape them, Niall unable to stop the replay of the two of them fighting, Niall's fear rising through him as he fought a stranger who could have been set out to kill him, and probably would have done the job without so much as a regret.

“Niall-” Zayn said, voice strained. Niall simply shook his head, his movements slow and jerky with the whiskey that sloshed around inside his brain soaking into his poisonous thoughts and expanding them like a sponge absorbing water. It made them heavier and fuller and Niall was suddenly raged.

“How feckin' bad?” He snapped out, jostling his bottle that spilt liquid over his already trembling fingers. Zayn's eyes focused on the drops of alcohol, shimmering with the dim lighting above. Niall must have dimmed it by mistake as he drunkenly fell through the door.

“I've never killed anyone.” Zayn admitted and Niall scoffed out a scornful laugh. The criminal visibly flinched. He spoke as though that was good enough, that Niall should be ok with that, thankful somehow. He rose on shaky legs, looking down on Zayn who was staring at the floor, shoulders hunched and fists clenched.

“You wanted to hurt me didn't you?” Niall couldn't hold back, the bottle in his hand no doubt topping up his ammunition as his brain gave his word-vomit the go-ahead. It didn't help that Zayn looked helpless, defeated as he nodded his head.

“Yeah. I wanted your car.” Niall fucking laughed at that, wondering if kicking out Zayn now would be regretful or for the best.

“What was the plan?” He asked tapping his fingers against his glass bottle before taking another generous sip that had him smacking his lips together and stumbling on his feet. Zayn turned towards him at that, sighing and running nervous hands through his stupidly perfect thieving hair.

“Ni.”

“What was your feckin' plan, Zayn?” Niall howled, slamming his whiskey down on the window ledge beside him, hands finding his hips as Zayn stared at him like a chastised child pleading for forgiveness. The look soon melted as the silence stretched on, Zayn swallowing thickly before indulging in a deep breath.

“This bloke saw your car, sent me to do the dirty work. Pipe to your head would have done enough, you wouldn't have remembered a thing.” His voice was timid, oddly soothing despite the poison of his admission Niall sniffing back tears that threatened to spill.

“So if I hadn't have fucked ya, you would have sparked me clean out?” His voice cracked and Zayn turned his gaze back on him, looking like he was hoping for the ground to swallow him whole. Niall felt cheap and dirty, like a fucking prostitute that saved his own life by offering up his cock. Who cheated death by buying his way out of it.

“Yeah.” Zayn said in a whisper, swallowing again as he looked to Niall to find tears falling from blue eyes. 

Niall really didn't want to cry, but the tears had been a long time coming. Niall had wanted to cry in the club when his jam Mr Brightside had come on and then once again when he was sitting with Louis in a corner slurring about Mullingar memories, he always had been an emotional drunk. So it wasn't surprising really when the tears began to fall and seemed like they were in capable of stopping as he bit out a sob.

“Right.”

“Fucking you was never part of the plan babe. Niall, we had an agreement that my past-” Zayn said rising from his feet and hurt flashing across his features as Niall took a flinching step away.

“Are you going to hurt me now?” Niall snapped out suddenly, cheeks stained with drunken tears but even through his blurred vision he could see Zayn visibly tense like he'd just been slapped around the face. “Is this all just some long winded obstacle course for you to get your hands on my car? Or my money? Rich-boy cunt right?” Niall shouted, prodding the coals beneath his anger, simply igniting the flames even higher and sending all of his decency up in smoke with it.

“Niall please-” Zayn's voice was weak and broken like the sound of someone who'd come so far just to be left behind before the finish line.

“Yeah bet you've been stealin' from me every time you've been here, right? Cologne, Rolex, money?” Niall couldn't stop as he got in Zayn's face, hands pushing at the dark-haired man's slim chest. Zayn stumbled backwards but didn't move to retaliate. Simply took it.

“Niall-”

“Surprised you ain't bashed my head in yet and stole the fuckin' keys to my ride, they're right here! Feckin' take them!” Niall cried, reaching out for the coffee table and launching his car keys at Zayn's chest. They hit him with a dull jingle before falling to the wooden floor with a loud clunk in the quiet room.

“Niall!” Zayn shouted, annoyance bleeding through his words but Niall couldn't see a way to stop through all the red he was seeing.

“£100,000 worth of Porsche baby. Daddy gave it a good run!” He spat inelegantly, ugly tears streaming now as his chest wrecked sobs that left Zayn rendered distressed, eyeing Niall with tightly closed lips and wide brown eyes.

“Stop it.” He whispered.

“You can just have it, my da' will get me a new one!” Niall laughed, despite himself. “Sell that to the right bloke and you could buy yourself a new life! Temptin' ain't it?” He mocked, reaching out to prod Zayn in the chest who just moved against the movement even as Niall stood but a few inches away, face to face. “Go on Zayn, screw me over the way you first intended!”

“Niall!” Zayn reached out then, wrapping his arms around the blonde who fought against the tight grip.

“Get off me!” Niall sobbed, wrestling against the embrace that just held on, the two falling in defeat to their knees. Niall's face pressed into Zayn, the criminal's arm circled around him rocking them both soothingly to the soundtrack of Niall's cries. 

“Listen to me babe. I'm never going to hurt you.” Zayn's shaking voice spoke as Niall crumpled into his chest.

“Promise me, Z? Promise me.” Niall sobbed clutching at Zayn. “Feckin' promise me I ain't gonna wake up one day and find all my shit gone with an empty space in my bed.” His head was spinning, throbbing with his tears and anger but it all felt as though it was settling as Zayn continued to rock them, fingers toying with strands of Niall's hair.

“I give you my word.”

“Not good enough.” Niall slurred, cosying into Zayn who was still rocking gently, chin resting on Niall's crown. He calmed more, chest still heaving but sobs thankfully subsided as he felt the dull thud of a headache pounding behind his eyes, which slipped shut under the strain.

“I wish it was.” Zayn whispered and somewhere between a kiss to his hair and a sniff of tears from above him Niall fell asleep.

~*~

It was the pounding in his head that brought him around, pulling him out of sleep and causing him to growl out. His throat was dry, limbs aching and head fuzzy. He eventually opened his eyes blinking himself to consciousness.

Zayn was lying on his front, resting on his elbows and looking directly at Niall with a small soft smile that felt out of place with how shit Niall felt. He offered as much of a smile as he could reaching out and stroking along Zayn's slim shoulder.

“Hey.” Zayn said with a voice that sounded the way a rose petal would sound if it could speak. He leaned into Niall's touch the blonde groaning at the memories that came back to him in little teasing puzzle pieces, slotting together until Niall could remember a storm of drunken anger and poisonous words.

“I have a feelin' I made a right mug of meself last night.” Niall said, arm thrown over his eyes as the sunlight sneaking in through the curtains threatened to sear his retinas. Probably God's way of punishing him. Zayn's precious chuckle was definitely another form of punishment, the sweetest possible torture made to make Niall's stomach rumble with the horde of butterflies trapped inside as well as the guilt that was capable of spewing last nights whiskey all over himself.

“You were quite the drama queen.” Zayn said, fingers ghosting over Niall's chest hair, half leaning onto the Irish guy who groaned in embarrassment. He finally dared a glance at Zayn and wasn't surprised as the sun worked hand-in-hand with the morning allowing Zayn to look as breathtaking as the way Niall suspected the earth looked as it was first thrust into light.

“Yeah, I know.” He said softly, lifting his hand and cupping Zayn's cheek who mockingly purred, rubbing his face against Niall before settling against his palm with a smile.“Look-”

“Ben. His name is Ben.” Zayn interrupted with a gentle voice.

“Who?” The blonde quirked his eyebrow, fingers toying with Zayn's sunlit glossy strands as they whisked passed his jawline.

“The guy you was speakin' to at the bar. The one who caused your mental breakdown. I was going to explain last night who he was but you were too fucking gone for a serious conversation.” Zayn explained. His features looked soft in the morning sun, eyes wide and sincere and Niall adjusted so both arms were around him. He felt that familiar tug of guilt deep inside him, reminding him how he disregarded Zayn's trust. 

“Yeah, fully inebriated.” Niall cringed, burrowing his face in the thief's arm who chuckled a little, fingers carding through Niall's hair.

“His name is Ben and he was the one who saw your car. I've been doing odd jobs for him the passed few years to get by. He's more sound than most about how the money's split. If I get him a nice enough ride he gives me a decent bit to get me by for a while until the next job.”

“What about the money he wanted from that car?” Niall asked, trying to refrain from asking a million questions at once, instead choosing to distract himself with twisting the bed-sheet around his finger, the criminal watching him intently as though awaiting a larger reaction to his confession.

“I managed to find another one that was decent enough, got him off my back for long enough anyway. Guess I'm just too deep into the wrong crowd now, huh?” Zayn said smiling sadly. 

“Why was he at the club?”

“He come up to me and asked me if I was interested in some other job he's got lined up down in Shoreditch.” Zayn spoke easily and Niall nodded along to what he was saying like he was talking about the weather. “Just wants something out the glove compartment of this van, or whatever-” Niall sat up a little, hand holding at the nape of Zayn's neck and guiding him into a soft kiss.

“Thanks.” Niall said pulling back from Zayn, his brown eyes fluttering open slowly.

“For what?”

“Being honest.” Niall said honestly, tugging an unruly strand of Zayn's hair behind his small ear “Gives me a proper affection erection.” He winked.

“Does it now?” Zayn joked, straddling Niall and dropping down little kisses along his exposed chest. “You know what else will give you an affection erection?” He asked voice low, making a path up until he found Niall's mouth, capturing his lips.

“Hmm.” Niall hummed out, enjoying the slowness of the kiss until Zayn pulled back a fraction letting his nose bump Niall's. 

“A bowl of sugar puffs.” Zayn said, smile wide as Niall's eyes opened looking up at the thief with bewilderment who fell apart laughing.

“You are a feckin' sugar puff.” The blonde laughed, poking Zayn's ribs who squirmed on top of him like the child he could be despite his tattoos and scars.

“Sugar baby actually, you can be my sugar daddy.” Zayn cackled through his words, Niall's fingers still digging into his soft skin until he relented, the criminal collapsing on top of him breathless.

“Sugar daddy sounds good. I'll buy you some fancy lingerie and sneak you into my mansion to fuck you whilst the missus is at pilates.” Niall wiggled his eyebrows to a chorus of Zayn's giggles, the thief rolling his eyes as he fell to Niall's side nudging under his arm and settling them both into the warmth of the bedsheets beneath them.

“Roleplay, so hot.” He said sarcastically and Niall chuckled, eyes slipping shut as he basked in the feeling of contentedness.


	7. We're Living A Teenage Dream

Niall stretched in his seat, feet bumping against the coffee table and causing him to wince at the collision.

He hated Wednesday's and he hated the amount of work he had to do but just couldn't find it in him to be motivated. His eyes felt dry from staring at his laptop and his head just couldn't focus on the sheet music and the notes his lecturer had left in the margins of his latest essay. It was all just not working in his favour really.

And then his bedroom door clicked open, the sound of soft padding across the wooden floor getting nearer him until he couldn't suppress his smile any longer. Zayn crawled over the arm of the sofa gracefully, before curling up in Niall's lap, ignoring the blonde's playful mocking his loss of breath. Zayn just muttered nonsensically under his breath, fatigue clinging to his voice as he tucked his head beneath Niall's chin and settled down. The Irish boy didn't mind, just wrapped his arms around Zayn's taut body, lost in one of Niall's old ratty jumpers as he mumbled something else lazily against the pale skin of his neck.

“Good Morning.” Niall joked, pressing a kiss into Zayn's hairline who grunted despite the smile on his face, the blonde reading from the workbook in his hand over the body wrapped up on him.

Since their reconciliation a few weeks ago Zayn slowly but surely started spending more time at Niall's place and it kind of became the norm for Niall to come back from University or a shift at the pub to find Louis and Zayn sat playing Fifa or with Harry cooking dinner for the four of them. 

Wow, he and Harry should really start charging their respective men rent. Niall cringed at his internal monologue, clearing his throat just in case Zayn was a mind reader. 

They hadn't had that conversation yet. About what they were exactly. Even as their shoes sat lined up on the shoe rack by the front door and their toothbrushes sat nestled together in a holder in the bathroom. It should have felt strange not technically being in a relationship, especially during the moments when Niall wanted nothing more than to be Zayn's boyfriend. 

And he kind of got the vibe that Zayn wanted that to, sometimes.

Like when the two of them were sat in the living room with Harry, Louis, Liam and Sophia playing Pictionary and whenever Niall got a guess right Zayn would cheer and lean over to kiss him, chaste and sweet. But however light his kisses felt, they still weighed heavily on Niall. Made his heart lurch inside his chest until it started beating out of time, took his breath away until he couldn't regulate it again. 

It was all very awkward. 

And then there was the thieving. Niall knew the days where Zayn would come back from a successful job. He'd have a smile on his face before bounding over like an excited Labrador and presenting Niall with a bottle of his favourite wine or a takeaway from Niall's favourite Mexican place, leather gloves still pushed in his back-pocket. 

“Read to me.” A tired mumble interrupted his thoughts and Niall couldn't help but snort out his amusement, kissing Zayn's head and tracking the lines of his tattooed arm with his free hand.

He supposed the thieving talk could wait, especially when Niall was trying to get his heart back to it's normal beat after a comment like that.

“You do realise this is my music theory book. It's not like a Bronte novel or anythin'” Niall said, Zayn shifting a little on his lap, arms circling around Niall's waist as he shrugged.

“Jus' wanna hear you talk.” Zayn yawned. Niall felt his chest ache again and decided it was probably safer to read something in his damn book before his mouth would release an ode to why Zayn was definitely the most intimidating and simultaneously cute person in the whole world.

“Both scales have their potential postulated origin in the naturally occurrin' acoustical phenomenon called the Overtone or harmonic series.” Niall began, feeling a little embarrassed by reading out loud. He supposed it was some kind of deeply suppressed emotional reaction from when Billy in year 3 had laughed and said Niall couldn't read because of how he nervously stammered out his words. 

Zayn wasn't laughing.

And by the time Niall had finished his extract, Zayn was asleep again and breathing shallow warm breaths into Niall's neck. 

Niall was fucked in all honesty.

~*~

“Louis said he wanted to try the lime and coriander couscous but I wanted to cook salmon tonight and I think the Mediterranean medley one might give it an extra kick. What do you reckon?” It took a couple of shouts of Niall's name and finally a finger snap until the blonde was broken from his reverie. He startled, elbows slipping off the Tesco trolley handle all together before he stood upright and looked towards Harry who was staring at him with a furrowed brow whilst handling two packets of rice or some shit.

“Jesus, if I wanted a useless shopping partner I would have insisted Louis come.” Harry said with an eye-roll, putting both of the couscous varieties into the trolley alongside their usual groceries. Which of course included a clear divide in their shopping from the very obviously Harry's choice of Bean and Asparagus houmous to Niall's three packets of fresh cream filled éclairs.

“Could have bought Zayn and then we would have got a lot more for free.” Niall joked, miming pick-pocketing as he followed Harry down the aisle, the taller boy laughing as he went. 

“You were thinkin' about him weren't you? Just now when you were zoned out.” He asked like a fucker as he smugly picked up spices that Niall knew full well they didn't need. Niall rolled his eyes.

“No.” He huffed out, focusing on his feet through the metal caging of the trolley as he moved, rather than the flush that crawled hot up his cheeks.

“I could tell. You were doin' your goofy smile.”

“Don't think so. Ain't had a goofy smile since I was 16.” Niall insisted, grabbing four packets of chocolate digestive biscuits just to have Harry take out three as they moved on. Niall didn't want to think about how obvious his face seemed to be whenever he was thinking about Zayn because if Harry knew, that shit-head Louis and his smug fucking smirks whenever they were in the same room, knew. Come to think of it, even Liam had referred to Zayn as 'the love of your life/my potential life ruiner' on one of his trips round to their flat. It all kind of boiled down to how the bloody hell Zayn hadn't cottoned on yet?Maybe he had, maybe he noticed Niall's goofy love-struck teen smile and knew full well what it meant but was too nice to say anything embarrassing? 

Maybe he was oblivious. Hopefully. Yes Niall, hope is good.

“You go full blown Katy Perry lyrics when you look at him.” The taller boy said in amusement.

“I kissed a girl and I liked it?” Niall mocked, frowning at his friend who rolled his eyes so drastically Niall feared they may fall out of his head.

“I was thinkin' more Teenage Dream.” Harry smiled, like he was vicariously feeling the love via Niall. That soppy romantic fucker probably was.

“Me and Zayn ain't into that lovey dovey shit.” Niall shrugged, Harry guiding the trolley towards a checkout station before stopping abruptly and causing Niall to nearly slip into a heart attack at the sudden lack of movement.

“Bollocks!” Harry exclaimed, ignoring or perhaps not noticing the death glare he received from the older couple in front as he pointed a shopping divider at Niall almost threateningly. “Not into that lovey shit? We're talkin' about the same Zayn right? The same Zayn who made you banana pancakes when you felt ill. Same Zayn who rocked your drunken ass to sleep and sat there for three hours until you woke up because he didn't want to disturb you.”

“Also the same Zayn who steals vehicles and fucks me like he hates me.” Niall interrupted hastily, hoping to move quickly along from the montage of moments that started playing in his head like some awful rom-com. Fuck, he needed to get a fucking grip.

“Louis fucks me like he hates me.” Harry fucking blushed at that before ducking his head and proceeding to unload their shopping onto the conveyor belt. “Sometimes.”

“Can't believe you don't actually hate him. That little fucker. He popped the question yet?”

“No.” Harry said quickly and even through his falling curls Niall could see the disappointment etched into his down-turned mouth and shiny eyes.

“It'll happen, Haz.” Niall encouraged, trying his best to throw things onto the conveyor belt like a bag of lemons or a packet of crisps. Harry intercepted before he could throw on a can of Coke.

“Yeah, I'm not gonna force it. Why fix something that's not broken, right?” He tried for  
humour but it got lost in his sorrowful expression as he kept his gaze fixated on the shop assistant scanning their things and packing them.

Harry's silence allowed Niall to wallow in his own thoughts. He didn't really want to use the 'L word' when describing the feeling that fluttered in his chest whenever he saw Zayn but it was getting harder and harder to pass off as anything else. It felt kind of like a wave, creeping closer to the shore and preparing to drag him out into its unknow depth but with the promise to be swept away to somewhere better.

It was daunting and scary and Niall didn't really know how to voice these emotions into words so he didn't bother. He just smiled at the thief or dropped a kiss to his head when usually words would suffice. But he and Zayn weren't two men best known for their excellent communication skills so Niall once again pussied out and put it down to just another bridge he'd cross when he'd come to it.

Despite the feeling that he was already there and waiting.

Harry and Niall eventually arrived back at the flat, packing away their groceries until Louis burst in like an excited Labrador to tell Harry that his Mom was down in London and wanted to know if the two fancied going out with them.

Harry took precisely no persuading upon discovering she'd brought Louis' baby brother and sister along for the trip. So when Louis and Harry left later that evening to head towards Louis', albeit mostly unused apartment, it didn't really take long for Niall and Zayn to make use of the empty flat.

In fact, the door handle was still warm from Harry's hand shutting it behind him when Niall had Zayn crowded against the kitchen counter, sucking bruises across the winged tattoo on his chest.

Zayn was as pliant as always under Niall's touch, arching up into him in a desperate attempt to seek out friction for his throbbing length. Niall was pretty much in the same position, rutting against Zayn's hip as he nipped and sucked at his flesh revelling in how the olive shade turned red under his mouth.

Niall's hands worked at the waist of Zayn's sweatpants, tugging them down and enjoying the gasp that was elicited from the dark-haired man as his cock was released, shaft thick and throbbing with every tease from Niall's teeth.

“What do you want, babe?” Niall asked, hands ghosting over Zayn's torso, dipping towards his groin and scratching through his pubic hair before cupping at his balls and making the older man groan loud and lengthily. 

“Touch me.” He begged and Niall was a sucker for that voice, hand wrapping around Zayn's dick and giving it a few strokes, thumb rubbing over his slit and slicking up the head.

It moved with it's usual pace after that, Zayn fucking Niall's fist until he was on the edge of coming before the blonde would move, reaching for his wallet and finding a sachet of lube behind his student card and slicking up his fingers as he worked one, then two and then three into Zayn until the thief was bent over the kitchen-counter and begging for Niall's cock, which he freed from his own sweatpants. He kicked them off blindly in the direction of where Zayn's were pooled.

Niall's dick was flushed near purple with neglect, throbbing by just the sight of Zayn's stretched out hole, slick and waiting for him as he spread lube over himself and lined himself up at the entrance that was so beautifully familiar to him now.

He let out a long moan as Zayn's arsehole swallowed up his cock until he was fully seated, the dark-haired man's front pressed flat on the counter as he awaited Niall's thrusts.

He teased at first, rolling his hips slowly and surely and setting up a pace that had Zayn's shouts growing in volume with each sharp thrust.

Niall fucked into his arse harder, fingers no doubt bruising Zayn's hips who bit at his own knuckle to keep him from crying out. God he was perfect like this, bent over with sweat glistening skin and Niall couldn't even stop his hand from rubbing over the rounded flesh of his arse as it bounced delightfully on each thrust.

Niall had been toying with the idea for a while, knew full well that Zayn quite liked the split of pain and pleasure when it came to fucking and Niall gave a testing squeeze of his arse to test the waters. Zayn practically growled, smacking both his palms flat on the marble counter-top as he rolled his hips back onto Niall's cock, bringing him even deeper inside of him. 

Niall chuckled, that seemed like as much of a green light as anything.

“You've been bad, baby.” Niall began and watched as Zayn's back tensed slightly, head falling back to look at the blonde over his shoulder. Fuck his eyes were blown, mouth a little bit slack as he seemed to attempt to form words just for Niall's lazy smirk to bring a moan out of the older man. “Daddy gotta punish ya'”

“Yes, Daddy so bad.” Zayn whimpered, fingers running over the marble in anticipation, Niall's own hand tracking the flesh of his arse and squeezing, thrusts suddenly painfully slow.

“Red if it's too much ok, baby?” He breathed out, arousal threatening to drown him from the inside out as he tried to steady his hand enough to give a decent slap.

“Yes, yes! Fuck yes! I'm so green daddy. So fuckin' green.” 

Niall bought his hand down hard, watching Zayn's legs tremble hands slamming down on the marble counter-top. Niall's cock twitched, pressing further into Zayn who mewled for more as he let his hand ghost over the flushed skin of Zayn's smooth arse. God it looked beautiful, an immediate reaction spreading over his olive skin as he stood bent over and breathing hard.

Niall knew that Zayn's cock would be leaking, no doubt purple and twitching the longer he anticipated the next hit.

He didn't have to wait long, Niall slapping down firmly once and twice in quick succession that had Zayn's head snapping back fucking himself onto Niall's cock who couldn't resist himself. He let his one hand thread through the locks of Zayn's hair, keeping his back arched as his other slapped the raw skin of his arse.

“So close.” Zayn choked out, hands pressed up on the cabinet above him now so he could push himself further onto Niall's cock who drove into him relentlessly. He couldn't stop, felt wild with the pleasure, the rush of a whimpered 'Daddy' as he brought his hand down again and again, addicted to the drug that was Zayn's red skin, throbbing with the reminder of each hit.

“Daddy!” Zayn let out a final cry, legs trembling and with one final slap he came, head falling from Niall's grasp as he collapsed forward. Niall pulled out, only needing to tug once before he came across the raised hand shaped welts across that beautiful smooth arse.

And fuck.

They didn't say anything for a few moments, just basked in the silence as their ragged breaths slowed down and they drifted back to the ground from their highs. Niall took a step forwards, crooking a finger beneath Zayn's chin a guiding him into a gentle kiss.

“My baby did so well.” He whispered, voice raspier than it had been, breath still teasing the edges of his lungs when he wanted so desperately for them to be filled. Zayn gave him a lazy smile.

“I needed that.” He joked and Niall grinned, kissing the top of his sweat damp head and wrapping a arm around Zayn's still slumped body.

“Let's have a shower and I'm pretty sure I have some aloe vera lotion that'll soothe the number I did on ya arse.” He said, the pair shuffling towards the bathroom and Niall deciding to definitely not tell Harry about their kitchen escapade. 

Note to self, Nialler: wipe Zayn's come off the cereal cupboard door before Harry gets home.

They showered lazily, taking time to rub shampoo into one another's hair and wash it away under the warm jets as they kissed away the time. They stayed until the water ran cold and Zayn all but demanded Niall pay attention to his arse.

And he did, laid him out on his stomach on his bed and massaged lotion across the red skin until Zayn was sighing out contentedly, his sighs turning into sleepy puffs of air across the pillow. 

And the next day, if Harry had noticed Zayn limping and sitting down on the couch tentatively with a wince, he didn't say anything. Louis on the other hand couldn't keep his mouth shut and was suddenly fascinated with the size of Niall's dick and if it was truly capable of rendering an attractive man like Zayn unable to sit properly. After many insults, countless laughs and endless prying, as Zayn tried to focus on the Masterchef final the thief all but blurted out that it was from spanking. 

And of course, Louis practically pissed himself at that.

“Niall as a Dom?! Give it a rest!” Louis howled, Zayn snorting into his own hand and laughing louder still as Niall dived on Louis sending them both crashing to the floor and breaking out into an impromptu wrestle that ended with Louis gasping for breath in Niall's headlock, Harry separating the two whilst holding back a laugh of his own.

So it was safe to say that Niall was glad when he and Zayn retired for bed, stripping of their clothes in almost record time. No less than half an hour later Zayn was wiping their come from their chests with some wet wipes before collapsing back down onto a fucked out Niall who curled up against the criminal, the pair exchanging lazy kisses for a few minutes. The lamp on the table by the bed set then room in a warm glow, Niall's comfort seeping into his sated bones as Zayn hummed sweetly against his lips.

“You know you're quite good at that.” Zayn said quietly as he pulled away, fingers tracking down the cooling raised welts across Niall's chest from his own fingernails. Niall sighed, thumb ghosting Zayn's jaw.

“Thank you, I'll have you know I've perfected the art of suckin' dick over the years.” Niall said with a proud pout, Zayn rolling his eyes and tucking his face into Niall's side who wrapped him up in a tight embrace.

“Well that but, I meant the whole kissing thing.”

“Are you tryin to say I'm a good kisser, Malik?” 

“Maybe.” Zayn teased and just as Niall was about to close the space between them a vibrating on the bedside table distracted them, Zayn groaning aloud at the interruption but swinging his legs off the bed anyway, leaving Niall staring at his back with a notable warmth missing from the post-coital cuddle-fest that simply couldn't go on now that he was alone.

“Salam Alekum .” Zayn answered his phone, vertebrae snaking down his spine. Niall's finger almost subconsciously ran over the jutting bones with light, gentle strokes. “Wah Bahut Achchha.” He continued, Niall frowning at the ceiling and trying to piece together what language Zayn was speaking. “Mujhe Jana Hai. Insha'Allah.” He hung up, tossing the phone onto his pile of fresh washing beside the bed before turning back to Niall with a smile. 

“Where were we?” He said with a raised eyebrow capturing Niall's lips in a quick kiss who hummed happily into it, fingers threading through thick ebony strands.

“Who was that?” He asked after they broke apart, Zayn settling on his stomach, fingers teasing the curling blonde strands at the nape of Niall's neck.

“One of my sisters. Doniya, my older sister.” He said and Niall bit down the urge to flood him with questions. They had agreed to discuss things when they became relevant. Was it relevant now? To bring up family questions because they're on that subject? “Just by a year but she loves to remind me.” Zayn joked and Niall smiled at the familiarity of that.

“Greg's a bit like that. Has older brother syndrome for sure.” He mocked, Zayn laughing as he settled underneath Niall's arm, hand flat on his chest.

“You have a big family?” Zayn asked quietly.

“Nah, just me Ma, Da and Greg. You?”

“I suppose, got my Mom and three sisters.” Zayn said a little wistfully.

“That sounds nice.” Niall said, knowing full well it was not his place to ask about a father figure. He had always assumed that something must have happened to Zayn in childhood to leave him the criminal he is today and he'd watched enough Jeremy Kyle in his life to know that Daddy issues played a big role in a lot of shit like that. Niall couldn't wait for the day when he could encourage Zayn to stop stealing, but until that day he supposed he had to be as supportive as he could be. After all, he did get himself into his thing with Zayn knowing full well he was a thief.

“Haven't seen them in a while.” Zayn admitted in a little voice, one that Niall didn't associate easily with the boy in his bed and he didn't really think twice about pressing a kiss to his hairline.

“Same.” Niall said, watching the lamp light cast shadows over Zayn's impassive expression, eyes glued on nothing in particular as he remained in thought for a moment or two. “What language was that?” He interjected, before Zayn could slip into a bad place.

“Was what?” Zayn asked, clearly snapped from his reverie and eyes focusing once again on Niall. 

“The language you spoke to Doniya.” Niall reached down towards the end of the bed, pulling the blankets over them and settling down with Zayn who reached over and turned off the lamp in that terribly domestic habit that he had gotten into which Niall found far too adorable to question.

“Oh Urdu. My family are from Pakistan so I was taught the language growing up.” Niall smiled into the darkness, the two looking at the ceiling and watching as car lights shone in through the opened curtains, tracking light in flashes over them as their fingers thread together subconsciously. 

“That's amazing. I speak some Gaelic but not much only because my feckin' private school tutor insisted.” Niall smiled fondly at the memory of his old school, sat with his best friend Josh passing notes in class and giggling. More often then not it led to their teacher Mr O'Connor forcing them to read it out in class and translate it into Gaelic as part of their punishment. 

He tended not to think too much about home, but when he did he felt nostalgia rise up and grasp hold of him until the homesickness was too present to ignore. Ireland wasn't a world away, he could fly out tomorrow if he wanted but there was just that persistent niggling feeling that made him stay away. Independence, he heard a little voice in his head say.

“Ooh sexy private school, aye?” Zayn mocked, rolling onto his side and coaxing Niall to face him. “Tell me something in Galeic.” He said, toying with Niall's collarbones who was too busy staring at the effortless beauty of the boy who seemed fascinated by him too somehow.

Who would have thought a mugging would have left Niall feeling like the luckiest bloke alive.

“What do you want me to say?” He asked with a quiet voice, eyes watching as Zayn's eyelashes cast shadows over his cheekbones, like the middle spread page of some Armani advertisement.

“Anything.”

“Ok, erm.” Niall laughed, focusing on a spot on the ceiling as he tried to conjure up something to say. Which was easier said then done with Zayn smiling up at him patiently.

“Is fearr Gaeilge briste, na Bearla cliste.” Niall said with a proud smile, Zayn's grin a full on beam with something akin to surprise and pride on his features that sent Niall blushing.

“What does that mean?” He asked excitedly.

“Broken Irish is better than clever English.” Zayn released a laugh that scrunched up his eyes, tongue pressing against the back of his teeth in a habit that Niall wanted to know the origin of. Did he always do that? Or did it only become a habit as he got older? 

“Tá cion agam ort” Niall said without so much of a thought and Zayn subsided his laughter.

“What does that mean?” He asked, eyes flicking between the blonde's mouth and to his eyes, staring into them until Niall felt almost forced to look away, too fearful that Zayn might have searched deep enough to find the truth of what he'd said.

“I like my time with you.”

“Tar key-un agrum urt too.” Zayn attempted to repeat, the worst Niall had ever heard but he wrapped his arms around him anyway wondering if he should tell Zayn that it really meant I love you. 

Wondering if Zayn would want to repeat it all the same.

~*~

Niall wiped down the bar, singing under his breath to a song some teenage girls had put on the jukebox as they sat with some family eating chips and sandwiches. He danced a little towards the beer taps checking to see if they needed to have their barrels changed any time soon and breathing a sigh of relief when he noted they didn't. The door opened across the way and he looked up prepared to see a regular or maybe Amy arriving early for her shift to eat some lunch.

His heart stuttered behind his ribcage at the sight of Zayn of all people, waltzing in with a smile reserved just for Niall on his face. 

“You're right this place is a shit hole.” Zayn said as way of greeting, perhaps expecting Niall to be dumbstruck for a moment, at him randomly turning up to his workplace. Niall rolled his eyes tip-toeing to lean over the bar, wrapping his arms around Zayn's neck who chuckled, dropping a kiss behind his ear.

“What the bleedin' hell are you doin' here?” Niall asked, breaking apart and smiling widely at Zayn who took a seat at the bar, adjusting his beanie before shrugging with a playful pout.

“Was around, thought I'd come in for a pint until you finished your shift.” Which was a definite lie because Niall had only ever told Zayn the name of the place he worked, not the location. Niall felt that bubbling affection threaten to boil over at the idea of Zayn purposefully seeking it out.

“I finish in an hour.” Niall said, eyebrow raised knowingly.

“I don't have anything to do.” Zayn shrugged, hands running along the bar as he looked around with intrigue.

“Oh really? No jobs?”

“Just finished one actually.” Zayn said, eyes scanning over the menu he picked up as though purposefully trying to avoid Niall's eyes. The blonde knew the time and the place to have a conversation about Zayn's profession and halfway through a shift of his own was not that moment.

“Successful?” The blonde asked a little quieter, as though the police would swoop in from nowhere and drag Zayn out if his words breeched more than a whisper.

“I wouldn't be smilin' if it weren't.” He said flashing Niall a large beam and propping the menu back up. “I'll have a BLT and some of those curly fries please, babe.”

“And to drink?” Niall asked with an eye-roll as he edged nearer the till. He watched Zayn scan the shelves behind him before he got that look on his face that meant he found himself hilarious in some way.

“I'll have a pint of Guinness please.”

“Can't get enough of something Irish down your throat can you?” Niall teased, putting his hand on the counter and curling a finger around Zayn's who squeezed it back a fraction.

“Not if I can help it.” He winked, reaching into his pocket and flicking through a quite large amount of £20 notes for a person like Zayn but Niall still held his hand up, punching in numbers into the till and resisting the urge on what kind of job got him that amount of money.

“Don't worry I'll get this one.”

“No, I got the cash.” Zayn insisted wafting a £20 around like it was something magical that Niall had never seen before. 

“Keep it. It's fine I get discount anyway.” He lied, taking the money from his wallet and shoving it in the register before making towards the clean glasses and pouring Zayn a pint who had pocketed his money and was now taking to looking around the dimly lit bar again.

Niall found it adorable how someone as street wise as Zayn evidently was, got so excitable about the most mundane of things. Niall had discovered that upon their unconventional journey of getting to know one another, Zayn was enamoured by the little details of Niall's life. From the guitar pick collection he had in a shoe box in his wardrobe, down to what achievements he got on his xbox live account. It was all very wonderful really, except the more Niall let Zayn know, the more he realised that it was still kind of a one way street.

Patience is a virtue, Nialler.

Funny how that voice in his head sounded an awful lot like Harry.

The bar was quiet enough that Niall didn't really feel guilty for standing with Zayn and chatting about everything and anything. It was nice, to have Zayn around and introduced him to the regulars when they would come up requesting their usual and Zayn seemed to be enjoying himself. So it didn't take much really when they were alone again for Niall to turn to the dark-haired man and say “Why don't we go out tonight?” Like it was the easiest thing in the world to say.

Except it kind of wasn't because the implications circled that four letter word that plagued Niall in every waking moment. He distracted himself from Zayn's reaction by scratching at a bit of chipped paint at the bar.

“With Haz and Louis?” Zayn asked, smacking his lips together after a long gulp of his pint. Niall shook his head, finally peering up bashfully through his golden lashes to see Zayn smirking smugly as though he knew straight away Niall's pretence. 

That fucker.

“No, just us.” He said with a blasé shrug, hating the fact his fucking ears had no doubt flushed red as the embarrassment threatened to reach levels of cringe that were unheard of. Jesus why was it so hard for him to ask for one simple thing.

“Like a date?”

“Or like a meal where it's just the two of us. It totally doesn't have to be date-like. In fact it can be super casual where we just-”

“Ni.” Zayn interrupted then, two hands placed gently either side of Niall's face who simply stared at the smiling thief who's eyes had fucking crinkled under the weight of his own grin. Fucks sake, Niall was in way too deep if the butterflies in his belly were anything to go by and they totally were. “I'd love to go on a date with you.”

“Yeah? You're not feckin' around?” Niall asked as Zayn let go, settling back down just as Ollie from the kitchen came out to hand Zayn his meal with a incline of his head at Niall. The blonde didn't bother responding he was too busy trying to swallow the excitement that made him feel like a teenage girl.

“No, I'm dead serious. I think that'll be good, you know for us.” Zayn said chewing his way through a hot chip and taking to sucking some of the grease off his thumb. Niall looked away quickly, hoping that Zayn hadn't cottoned on to the fact that Niall's thoughts were suddenly concerned with images of Zayn's tongue and lips and where they would be better off.

“Right well erm. How about I finish up here and then we go back to mine and leave at about half 6ish?” 

“Sounds good, got anywhere in mind?”

“I know some places. I'll call and make a reservation in a bit.” Niall said noticing a lady at the other end of the bar gesture to her wine glass. He busied himself with getting her her order as Zayn sat happily chomping his way through his food, eyes following Niall as he went about his business.

“Sounds good.” Zayn answered as Niall returned to him, leaning on the bar and stealing a chip.

“Don't get too full up with your sandwich or you'll end up with a tummy and an arse like Louis.” He joked.

“You'd kill for me to have an arse like Louis'”

“Why would I, when your arse is perfect?” Niall teased, Zayn making a mocking 'ah' noise that was interrupted by a presence that suddenly entered their little bubble.

“There are more subtle ways to go about chatting up the customers, Niall.” Niall felt his heart drop, turning on the spot to see his manager Caroline smiling at Zayn with a hint of a grimace that was probably due to her displeasure at the idea of Niall's apparently awful customer service.

Fuck's sake she must have come in through the back door on one of her many pointless sporadic visits seeing as they only usually lasted about an hour anyway.

“I wasn't chattin' him up Caz.” Niall said looking back at Zayn who was grinning like he was about to pull a dick move.

“Oh he was.” Zayn said leaning on the bar and smiling at Caroline who of course preened a little. She ran a hand through her hair, licking her red lips before resting against the counter in a way that most certainly presented her cleavage in it's best possible light. Niall felt a little bit sick with something akin to jealousy at the sudden drastic turn of events. 

Or maybe it was whiplash. He was pretty sure he had just been flirting with Zayn and now he was standing watching Zayn flirt with none other than his fucking boss?

“Not interested in those kind of come on's are we?” Caroline asked him and Niall couldn't even stop his glower. Caroline was a pretty lady he had to admit despite being 35-years-old and one of those aggressively single types. The type who was completely adamant that the single lifestyle was her choice. The type that drank red wine and over-compensated by stating in practically every sentence how she didn't need a man or made a joke whenever possible about ready meals for one. Niall kind of pitied her for feeling like she couldn't function since her boyfriend left a few years back.

Zayn edged that little bit closer, drawing his bottom lip into his mouth and smirking just that little bit more when Caroline's eyes followed the movement hungrily.

“Oh no, I am. Niall here just asked me out to dinner this evening. Any recommendations?” He fucking winked and Caroline stepped back, pulling her shirt up a little as though to discreetly cover her displayed cleavage.

“Niall will probably suggest KFC, he's about as romantic as a teaspoon this one.” She was aiming for humour but it came across as bitter as anything and Niall couldn't even stop his sardonic bark of laughter at that. 

“Only because I've never invited you to KFC, Caz.”

“Yes. Of course.” She said, offering Zayn a final fleeting smile before ducking back to the stock room no doubt to pretend to do work before leaving Niall with a list of things that should be done by the end of the week.

“You're gonna get me fired. And then how much of a sugar daddy will I be.” Niall joked, throwing a chip at Zayn who caught it clumsily before shoving it into his still quite smug mouth.

Niall still wanted to kiss him.

~*~

Niall quite liked driving with Zayn, one hand on the wheel and the other on the thief's thigh who was adjusting his fringe in the passenger seat mirror yet again.

“I told you it's not even that nice of a place.” Niall lied. 

Of course he fucking lied. This was his first proper date with Zayn that didn't involve shitty afternoon TV shows or stealing a car so he had called and made a fancy pants reservation at a little joint called Apsley's that wasn't so little and was more of a five star restaurant than it was a joint.

Either way he was still wearing his snapback, just opted for his nicest jeans. He didn't want to make Zayn too uncomfortable.

“I still want to look nice.” Zayn huffed out, slapping the mirror shut and sulking as he glowered, watching the passing scenery of the London streets. Niall squeezed his thigh, snorting in amusement. 

For a scary criminal, Zayn could be a proper toddler sometimes.

“You always look nice.” Niall insisted, indicating left and watching as Zayn's expression grew more suspicious as the city grew lighter and the buildings more refined.

“Where are we going?” He asked as Niall slowed the car down outside the large refined building, Zayn staring up like he thought the blonde might have gotten them lost. In all honesty, Niall hadn't really expected a valet to greet them as they climbed out the vehicle. Niall handed over his keys with a polite smile and joined Zayn on the pavement who's brows were knitted together as he watched the stranger climb into Niall's car.

“Sure, you just hand him your keys but when I wanted them-” The thief laughed as Niall wrapped his arm around his neck, ducking him into a playful headlock that had Zayn breaking free to adjust his hair in a blacked out window.

“I just bent you over the back seat and fucked your brains out.” Niall said with a thoughtful pout, Zayn's mouth opening to argue before snickering. They set off towards the rather grand looking entrance, Niall lacing their fingers together tugging Zayn along who was too busy taking everything in. 

It did kind of worry Niall that he may appear to be overcompensating a little with his restaurant choice. That his desperation for Zayn to have a good night might come across as something more like pity and of course that wasn't the case. But it was rather wonderful to see Zayn's eyes glitter in surprise at the crystal chandelier that was revealed through the fancy doors.

“Jesus, Ni.” Zayn muttered waspishly, the pair practically falling over the threshold as they were greeted with an alarmed looking fellow who rushed towards them. 

Most likely terrified they were about to hold the joint up.

“Can I erm, help you gentlemen?” He asked nervously, eyes flitting from Niall's cap, to Zayn's tattoos and then to their joined hands before forcing out a weak smile that had Zayn squeezing Niall's fingers. 

The blonde pulled away before Zayn could break them.

“Yes I have a reservation, under the name N. Horan.” Niall said, watching the man's eyes narrow before he dashed back to the leather-bound book atop the wooden stand near the door. Zayn was still in awe of the place, straying a little away from Niall to look passed the large bar and to the seats of the main restaurant, a quiet chatter filling the air along with the smell that only came from fine dining.

Niall saw the exact moment the door-man knew he wasn't fucking around because his whole posture changed, before he inclined his head and gestured towards another man who stepped forwards with an expression of equal bemusement. 

“This young man will show you to your seat Mr Horan. Enjoy your meals.”

“We will.” Zayn answered for him, taking Niall's hand again as the pair followed the waiter over the stone floor and through the already seated guests who had equal looks of increduality on their faces as they watched the two pass. Niall wasn't used to the looks just as much as Zayn probably was. He had dined in places such as this for years back in Ireland, but there they had known who he was by association of his father and in respect of the Horan name wouldn't dare look down on him. But here? He was just another youth in tight jeans huddled close to a tattooed man who would look more comfortable in a seedy back alley strip club somewhere.

Their table was a nice one, decked out in a smooth ivory cloth with some red carnations placed decoratively beside a flickering candle between two placements with a ridiculous amount of cutlery for both parties. 

Niall went to pull Zayn's chair out but the criminal didn't even notice, he just dragged the chair across the floor, creating an awful screeching sound that had a couple to their right positively recoiling. Niall smirked as they were seated, Zayn still didn't notice. He was too busy staring at the tapestry's hanging over the walls.

“Here are your menu's gentlemen, I shall be back in a moment with your complimentary mineral water and to take your orders.” The man said, handing them leather-bound menus before practically bowing and waltzing away leaving Zayn staring at Niall over the soft glow of the candle between them.

“How tremendously douchey is this place.” He muttered, fingers toying with his three forks which he stared at like they had just personally offended him.

“It was either here or McDonalds.” He replied with a sigh, looking over the options of food as a distraction from Zayn's discomfort.

“Reckon I'd feel more comfortable there.”

“Don't be silly.” Niall didnt really think twice before reaching over to take Zayn's hand who looked across at him with a mixture of apprehension and embarrassment as the looks around them became more frequent. It wasn't fair that someone as beautifulas Zayn who deserved all the riches and gold the world could offer looked so out of his depth and awkward in a place that suited him. Niall knew he deserved the best, deserved whatever he wanted from the menu and then some, especially if it meant throwing it in all the nosey fuckers faces who eyed them like they were two seconds away from smashing the tables up. 

“Look, I'm gonna quickly go outside and make a call all right. I'll be two seconds.” Niall said, watching Zayn who nodded with a vacant expression eyes falling down to the menu as Niall gave his hand a gentle pat before he got up and headed for the door.

His phone was out his pocket and he was dialling the familiar number before he even thought twice about it. The phone rang in his ear, the harsh wind warping the line as Niall chewed at the skin of his knuckle, back on the street and staring out at the park ahead of him. Dear God, even Niall had felt inadequate the moment they stepped inside the restaurant, so Lord only knew how Zayn felt. No, he wanted no expense spared tonight. A night where neither of them had to worry about money or what people thought. Where they could just bask in one another without Zayn feeling guilty.

As some kind of thank you, perhaps. 

It wouldn't be pity, it would be nice. Date-like. One to remember.

Zayn deserved that much at the very least.

“Hey dad.” Niall said, smiling despite his nerves as his eyes flit back into the restaurant to see Zayn pulling idly at the table cloth. He looked out of place, seemed like a smudge on a somehow clean window but Niall couldn't help but feel relieved at the fact Zayn hadn't walked out yet. Despite every moment looking as though he intended to.

“Niall, my boy! How are you?” His father asked as enthusiastically as always and Niall couldn't help but relax under his father's words. Niall supposed that growing up he should have had the kind of relationship with his dad where he was rebellious and hated his father for their wealth and subsequently the lack of time he spent with Niall. But that wasn't so. Niall remembered vividly the times his father would take him and his family on holiday around the world or even the time's he'd taken Niall to work. Would perch him on his knee in a board meeting and sometimes even let Niall click the buttons for the slide-show to dim the lights before a presentation. He was a father who cared and Niall felt suddenly a rush of something kind of like admiration for the father he missed so much.

“Good, miss you.” He admitted. 

“Miss you too buddy. Your mother seems to be making Greg extra cookies and takin' them around to his place. Think she doesn't want to admit you've both grown up.”

“I'd use the term grown up loosely. I'll come visit soon though, I promise. Hey Dad-”

“Should have known this call would come with a price tag.” He said with mirth and Niall rolled his eyes shaking his head and chuckling as his father did. “How much do you need scout?” He hadn't called Niall scout in awhile. A joke back to when Niall joined the scouts for a full hour before calling his dad in tears wanting to come home. Of course Niall's dad turned up, in a chauffeur driven Rolls Royce and Niall remembered the look of awed expressions on the kid's faces who mocked him for not being able to tie a standard rope knot when the rest of them could.

“Depends how much you're willing to transfer.” Niall said, wincing a little at his wording.

“This should be the moment I'm grilling you about drugs or alcohol consumption, you Uni lads are notorious for that.” His father joked and Niall felt a little relief at the light-heartedness in his father's tone.

“Oh yeah, I'm with the dealer now. In some dodgy alley, would you believe he takes credit card?”

“Moving up in the world.” His dad laughed, Niall smiling along. “Hey son?”

“Yeah dad?” Niall asked a little distractedly as he kept his eyes on Zayn who was looking around with a pouting mouth, perhaps impressed by the décor despite not wanting to outwardly admit. 

“You still working?”

“Yeah, got a shift tomorrow morning. Who would think I need to pour pints before 12? Apparently I do.” He said conversationally a silence falling over the line for a few moments.

“I'm proud of you, you know?”

“Dad, shut up.” Niall blushed, ducking his head despite wanting to smile until his face broke in two. He didn't know why, but it always meant a lot coming from his father. Maybe because he dad had achieved so much and was still so enthusiastic about anything Niall and Greg would do in life.

“No seriously, most kids in your position wouldn't want to move out of our house, wouldn't want to pack up and leave and survive on a minimum wage packet after living the childhood that you had. You've done so well.”

“Hey, you give me money when I sometimes need it.” Niall said, not feeling deserving of all the credit his father was giving him.

“And how often do you call?” His father asked and Niall was just about to answer but his father interrupted again. “It's been done son. Just a little something to let you know that I trust you and I'm proud of you. And maybe a bit extra because your mother is here and overheard the minimum wage thing.” Niall rolled his eyes at that, probably should have expected as much.

“Hey mom.” He joked, most likely on loud speaker anyway if his Dad was in the office.

“Come home soon son, we miss you.”

“I miss you too Dad and thanks again.” Niall said smiling and telling his father he loved him before hanging up and heading back inside.

He flicked to his bank app, clicking his way through the questions before pressing his account button. He finally got to his seat, looking over at Zayn who looked nothing short of relieved if not a little confused by his exit in the first place.

“Thought you'd abandoned me for a minute.” Zayn grinned, Niall waving a dismissive hand toward him at the idea.

“Well you thought wrong.” Niall tapped at the side of his phone, waiting for the little loading icon to stop until it finally displayed his account balance and he felt his heart hit the floor, mouth no doubt falling slack as he wondered if there had been some kind of mistake with the transfer.

Jesus fucking Christ there must have been.

Account balance: £12,143

“You ok?” Zayn asked, frown evident on his features as Niall adjusted himself into his seat. He looked up blinking once and then twice before nodding. He pocketed his phone resisting the urge to clap his hands and run round the place like a lunatic. Fuck. He should probably text a 'Jesus Christ, Dad' to his father. Or a 'you're forever my fave person in the world'

“Yeah, fine super fine. You good?” Niall rushed to say, laughing a little nervously as Zayn simply frowned at him, taking a sip from his glass of water. Niall hadn't even noticed the jug on the table.

“Yeah, I guess.” Zayn shrugged.

“You don't like it?” Niall asked, heart beat finally slowing at the idea of Zayn feeling too uncomfortable.

“I've never been in a restaurant before.” The older boy admitted, head bowed as he toyed with a loose thread on his jumper, shrugging with one shoulder bashfully.

“Ever?”

“Like I've had pub meals and fast food. But yeah. Someone already came up to me and asked why I was here.”

“Really that's so fucking shitty.” Niall snapped out, looking around as though he would be able to catch the culprit by eye alone. “We can go somewhere else if you want, somewhere with less cunts.” He said throwing a thumb over his shoulder and ignoring as that same couple gasped at his language.

Zayn watched him silently with a slow but sure smile, soft and gentle etching across his face. And that look alone had the power to make Niall's legs shake even sitting down. 

“If you don't want to stay we can always go and get a kebab and crash on my sofa. It won't bother me, none.” Niall said truthfully. Zayn sucked his bottom lip in his mouth, letting his hand reach across their table to gasp at the blonde's. His skin was calloused and slightly grubby still but Niall couldn't stop squeezing back at that hand, Zayn looking at him like he was made of gold. 

He truly felt as though he was.

“You'd leave this amazing gourmet restaurant just because they're giving your boyfriend evils?”

Niall let out an honest laugh before the words clicked into place in his head and in a frantic attempt to make sense had him repeating the word aloud. “Boyfriend?” It came out weak and quiet, eyes wide as he stared at Zayn who looked blank for a moment. It took a few seconds, face transitioning from genuine confusion, then to surprise before it settled on embarrassment.

“Erm you well-”

“Good evening gentlemen and welcome to Apsleys. My name is Hamish and I'll be your waiter this evening can I interest you in something from our wine menu to begin?” The pompous looking waiter returned and Niall definitely knew he had spoken but he couldn't hear anything just stared down at his upturned palm, Zayn's hands back on his menu that he was grasping with white knuckles. Niall snapped out of his stupor, clearing his throat and gazing down at his own menu. 

He wondered if Zayn had actually meant to say 'boyfriend' or if he said it as a joke? If it was a joke that would surely mean he was surprised by Niall's over the top reaction? What if he didn't want them to ever be boyfriends? What if he did though? And this was his way of asking? 

He swallowed thickly.

“A'lright. Sure, anything my boyfriend wants.” Niall said as casually as possible, eyes flitting from the menu in his nervous grip and over to Zayn whose smile seemed to be growing as the moment stretched on, eyes two thin slits under the strain of it. He had the decency to duck his head away, cheeks blushing a little and Niall wondered how he could be so different from the dude who punched him in the face to try and steal from him all but a couple of months ago.

“I'm not a wine connoisseur.” Zayn admitted, finger toying with the edge of the laminate menu in it's leather casing.

“We'll have two glasses of Barsac please.” Niall ordered, shutting his wine menu and pouting with a playful wink at Zayn who grinned back. 

Fuck this was real wasn't it? They were actually boyfriends now? Could he update his facebook profile? Text Harry? Snapchat Greg? 

Well it was like kind of official surely. They'd both fucking said it casually as anything like commenting on the weather and they were both still sat there, grinning like idiots as oppose to running for the hills. 

Well whatever it was, Niall felt like he was floating.

“Not a problem sir, what can I get you for your beginning courses?”

Turned out Zayn didn't really understand anything on the menu so Niall ended up explaining most of it to him, leaving the waiter smiling through his obvious frustration until they ordered their meals.

It was quite easily the best date Niall had been on, their hands linked over the table and Zayn's eyes shimmering with candle light as they drank expensive wine and giggled over the rich characters that swanned in and out as the night progressed. They had taken to creating lives for the people they saw, Zayn declaring a trim young looking blonde to be an ex-playboy bunny as she sat down with an older gentlemen in a dark suit who Niall all but insisted in hushed giggles that he was paying for the pleasure of their date.

Niall didn't know if it was the money in his pocket, the wine in his bloodstream or the boy holding his hand that was causing his face to hurt from smiling so much but whatever it was he didn't want it to stop.

“I can't eat anything else, ever again. That's it. No more food ever.” Zayn complained after demolishing his final course, leaving nothing but half a strawberry and a spoonful of mascapone behind. Niall didn't think twice about leaning over and eating those too. In honesty, he could swing another course. Had the funds for it anyway.

“Was it an adequate last supper, old sport?” Niall asked with a mouthful, Zayn lazily lifting up his glass and hitting it against the blonde's.

“Quite.” He joked, smiling politely as the waiters collected their plates and rushed off to bring them their check upon request. “Right, when this bill comes, you go to the toilet and I'll wonder out front then you just follow after a few minutes, yeah? They won't suspect a thing.” Zayn joked, Niall giving his hand a teasing pinch as Hamish arrived with a smug looking smile and his eyes zoned in on Niall's cap left on the side.

“Sir.” He said handing Niall the receipt in a case similar to the menus. The blonde simply nodded, Zayn leaning over and all but scoffing out his final mouthful of wine.

“Jesus Christ, Niall.” Zayn said, eyes wide and brow furrowed as he stared at Niall who shrugged. 

“Is everything ok, Gentlemen? Not enough money on your card?” The waiter said bitterly, Niall taking great pleasure in passing his card to him with slightly more flamboyance than was truly necessary. 

Regardless, Louis would be proud.

“I somehow think that's not a problem.” He said with a condescending smile at the waiter, toying with his snapback on the table for added effect. Louis would probably wipe away a tear of joy at such a display.

“Right. So that's £130.50 please.”

“Like I said.” Niall smirked, punching in his pin number and trying not to be too fucking smug as the waiter bit the inside of his cheeks noticing as the payment was authorised. “No problem.”

Zayn didn't say much at that, just sent a final smile at Hamish as the two got up and made their ways to the door. Niall felt good, belly full and head a little fuzzy and it was nice. So nice he barely even noticed when as soon as they stepped outside Zayn reached in his pockets for a cigarette and lit one up like a starving man.

“You ready to go home?” Niall asked a little tentatively, noticing Zayn was looking a bit closed off like their date hadn't even fucking happened. 

Like the boyfriend thing hadn’t even fucking happened.

The thief turned to him, eyes looking from the blonde strands of his fringe flat over his forehead and down to his high-tops before settling back on his eyes.

He let out a breath that had his shoulders relaxing and Niall felt easier at that too.

“Lets go for a walk, yeah?” Zayn asked, Niall nodding with a smile as they crossed the empty road towards the large park illuminated by golden lights winding up the concrete paths and leading into the gardens ahead of them.

There was something beautiful about London in the evening, something magical perhaps, something that felt more homely than it ever did in the day.

“I'm not going to be unreasonable. I just wanna know. Like, you're really rich aren't you?” Zayn interrupted, taking a long drag from his cigarette and Niall kind of expected this kind of reaction from Zayn. Well if he was honest, he expected more anger now in hindsight, but he was pleased to see Zayn just looking at him as they took slow steps through the edge of the park's perimeter. 

“Yeah, I suppose we are.”

“Tell me.” Zayn asked chucking away his cigarette and clasping his hand with Niall's as they wondered through the opening of trees, leaves whisking passed their feet like fallen pencil shavings.

“My father, he's the owner of properties and land all over Ireland. It's a family name thing, really. The Horan's have been handling these acres of land for generations and I guess the money kind of makes itself and then the more money the properties make, the more land my family buys. My dad, he's a bit of an entrepreneur too, so I guess the money has just always been there.”

“So you rebelling from dad, by coming to big bad London and wearing snapbacks to five star restaurants?” Zayn asked, flicking Niall's cap who chuckled, circling his arms around Zayn's waist and pulling him into him. They scuffled for a moment, until Zayn's slim arms draped over his shoulders and his nose bucked lightly at the tip of Niall's. His tension seemed gone now, his smile less forced and that was perhaps the greatest feeling of the night so far.

“No, me and my Dad are really close. Always have been. Me and my whole family. Guess I just wanted to spread my wings a little. Live a life away from being a Horan.”

“You're brave. If I had money I'd never leave it behind. Well judging by your extreme meal buying tonight I'd say you're not totally away from money are you?”

“No.” Niall admitted, feeling kind of silly as Zayn nodded firmly, before pulling away. He twined their hands together regardless as they continued their evening stroll through the park but Niall couldn't help but wonder why Zayn had an air of annoyance shrouding him again. 

Niall cleared his throat and probably could have predicted the sigh Zayn released.

“I work in a scrap yard three times a week.” Zayn admitted and Niall turned to him with a raised eyebrow. He didn't know why that was so surprising. It was obvious Zayn had a job, if he had his own place. But then again Niall assumed, the thieving helped more than it apparently did. “It's only eight hours a week. Nowhere near enough to pay my rent or bills.” Niall stayed silent and Zayn looked out on the expanse of garden's ahead of them, the flowers bathed in orange light from the lamps overhead but Niall could only focus on the shadows that defined Zayn's face even more so than usual. He looked ethereal.

Beautiful. 

“So, I was pretty desperate. My landlord was threatening to evict me if I didn't get him the rent I owed and well. I stole my first car and sold it to some randomer that lives by mine and I managed to pay for my rent for the next four months.” 

“Easy fix, right?” Niall offered and Zayn scoffed almost in instinct at that.

“Like you'd know a thing about struggle.”

“You're right I don't.” He admitted, Zayn looking up at him from where they had stopped again, the night-time air cold but not distracting as Zayn took a step closer.

“Exactly.”

“That's not my fault though.” Niall whispered, wrapping his arms around Zayn who he thought fit perfectly right where he was.

“I know.” Zayn said with a sad, understanding smile. “So about tonight.” Zayn began, stopping the blonde and lifting a finger to run along the peak of his cap. “Kinda sounded like we made it official back there.” His voice was back to that nervous tone, the one he donned when he thought he could easily back-track and make it a joke but Niall wouldn't let this go. Zayn would have to pry the boyfriend card from his cold lifeless fingers first.

“Sounded like we did, yeah. I mean, if you wanted that like.”

“I think I could swing for that.” Zayn smiled, fingers tangling in the back of Niall's hair and bumping his cap a little.

“Oh yeah, thought you didn't do the whole relationship thing?”

“I don't but it seems like I've been doing it for a few weeks now anyway.” And Niall thought that a weight had sort of been lifted at those words. All the times Niall had looked at Zayn and wondered if he was thinking about them as a thing, he probably had been. He been considering every moment to be a step closer to the person in front of him just as Niall did and so suddenly he didn't feel so alone in his progression to that big shining L word that was flashing inside his brain like a sign in Vegas.

“Yeah, seems like it.”

“Told you things would work out along the way.” Zayn whispered, eyes shutting and jaw jutting until their lips met and Niall fell into the kiss like it was pure instinct. He assumed at this point it was. It wasn't like it first had been, when their mouths were awkward and unsure of if they should be doing this or not. If it was just part of them fucking or it it meant more. Because now it did mean more and Niall for the first time in months knew that that was ok. That he wasn't the only one feeling that.

Everything was pretty much perfect but Niall still couldn't shake the guilt that flooded inside at the insistent feeling of waiting for the other shoe to drop.


	8. Waiting For The Drop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes somewhat graphic description of some violence

If the shoe was planning on dropping, it was taking it's sweet time because Niall couldn't remember a time when he'd smiled as much.

There were just a few weeks left until Christmas and the streets of London grew busier with every passing day. Stickers of large snowflakes and inflatable Santa's adorning pretty much every store window as the lights hung up around the town and flickered almost magically in the night.

And of course, like clockwork Niall's flat was beginning to look like Santa's fucking grotto. And it certainly hadn't been due to his festive input, in fact he returned home from a particularly long shift at the pub to find his door jammed with only one culprit to blame really. After several attempts to push it open he all but fell in, stumbling over a large Rudolph statue that he was pretty sure was for outdoor use only. But there was certainly no telling Harry fucking Styles that.

“You do know it's mid-November.” Niall called out, as means of greeting as he shut the door which was plastered in easy peel snowman stickers.

“Oh for God's sake don't be a Scrooge! Harry already banished Louis to his bedroom for complaining about the size of the tree.” Liam piped up from behind said tree. It was ridiculous really. It was a real one, meaning Harry had stayed true to his year round threat about purchasing a real Christmas tree with his teaching assistant pay packet and he stood proudly on the arm chair, disentangling fairy lights with Zayn holding the end of the thread whilst appearing to stay firmly out of any sorts of decorating. He was still helping though, even if his eyes screamed 'thank God' when Niall arrived.

“I can't see why he would have complained.” Niall mocked, dropping his bag down beside the cardboard boxes of decorations that they kept in their boiler closet. He meandered through the mess, wrapping an arm around Zayn and dropping a kiss to his cheek.

“No move them more to this side, the back needs more lights, Liam!” Harry dictated, gesturing round the back of the tree as Liam directed an eye roll at Zayn that the thief returned before the two set off in giggles, Liam of course obliging to Harry's request regardless.

“Surprised you've not joined Louis in his anti-Christmas sit-in.” Niall mocked, hooking his chin over Zayn's shoulder who leaned back into his heat with a chuckle.

“And leave Liam under Harry's rule? I am not that mean of a person.” He smiled, threading a row of lights at Harry's tugging request.

“Thank you, Zayn!” Liam called out from beneath a mountain of tinsel that Harry had deposited on him in making to fix Liam's side of the tree himself.

“Is it January yet!” A voice called out from down the hall and Niall couldn't suppress his laughter, Harry pausing for a moment to take a deep breath before replying to his boyfriend.

“You better be making a Christmas card list in there or we are not having sex for a week!” He threatened as much as an over-grown kitten like Harry could threat anyway. They didn't hear from Louis again, Harry and Niall deciding to over take decorating the tree as Zayn and Liam opted out for a cigarette on the balcony.

Niall knew he was staring as Zayn sparked up a cigarette before delving into something that had him talking away using his hands. It was an endearing trait that Niall had begun to associate with when Zayn felt comfortable. It was refreshing to see Zayn and Liam getting on so well, Niall watching them talk amongst themselves, passing a cigarette between them and neither looking like they were about to commit murder. 

So that was always a plus.

“So, Zayn tells us you guys are official now.” Harry said from his position bent over a cardboard box, hands rummaging through old decorations and pulling out various ones to assess their state.

“Really? What did he say?” The blonde asked, snapping his gaze away from his boyfriend to Harry who had an amused expression etched onto his handsome features.

“Well 12 year-old-girl,” Harry mocked, Niall far too intrigued to even roll his eyes. “I was complainin' about Louis hogging all the room in the bed and was asking Liam about the King size he and Sophia has and then Zayn chimed in with a 'should get on at my boyfriend to invest in one.'”

“He might not even be talking about me, maybe he has another boyfriend who hogs all the space at night.” Niall shrugged, despite feeling the heat rising up his cheeks until it reached the tips of his ears.

“And then when we were positioning the tree Liam started talking about how Sophia could drink him under the table and then Zayn said 'try having an Irish boyfriend.”

“Maybe the boyfriend he has-” Niall stopped when he saw that Harry was stood up now with his hands on his hips, eyebrows raised and mouth pursed. Niall folded instantly with a large involuntary grin. “Ok yeah it's me. It's no big deal or anything but we made it official over dinner and-” Harry all but leapt over the box in front of him, Niall not even having time to squeal out his protestations before the taller man had him wrapped up in a tight unforgiving embrace.

“My beautiful little leprechaun has dived into the pot of gold at the end of the gay rainbow and plucked out a would-be Burberry model.” Niall snorted as he wrestled him out of Harry's grasp, the long haired idiot dramatically clasping his hands over his heart in mocking. “I'm overwhelmed with pride!”

“You'll be overwhelmed with my fists in a minute.” Niall laughed, ducking out of Harry's reach before he could hug him again to see Liam stepping over the strewn about decorations and Zayn shutting the balcony door behind him.

“Uh-oh, don't look Zayn! Your boyfriend appears to be flirting with Harry!” Liam mocked.

“I'm not the jealous type.” Zayn lied. And it was a lie because he wrapped an arm that screamed possessive around Niall's shoulders who all but melted against his side, smile lazy and no doubt dumb looking. 

'Goofy' as Harry would describe it.

Just when the curly-haired one was about to voice as much, a figure emerged from down the hall, wrapping his skinny tattooed arms around Harry's waist and burrowing his head into his back. 

“I heard 'flirting with Harry' and had a sudden change of heart about being involved in this Christmas thing.”

~*~

Niall stretched, smacking at his phone to shut off his alarm clock and whining at the thought of a morning lecture. He sighed, feeling a weight press into his side and he smiled looking down into Zayn's face. His mouth was open, eyelashes fluttering with the movement of his eyes behind his shut lids. He was beautiful, even with greasy hair and lovebites snaked up his neck. Ok, more so with the memory of Niall's fingers running through the strands and teeth nipping at his caramel skin. But he was beautiful regardless.

Niall made to move and smirked as Zayn's arms tightened around him, the older boy snorting proving he was just as awake as Niall was.

“I don't wanna go either.” Niall whined, running through a mental list of why he had to go to class despite his brain making excellent points regarding morning kisses and lazy hand jobs with his boyfriend.

“I'm not letting you go.” Zayn said casually, snuggling further into Niall and kissing down his arm, causing the blonde to titter at the feeling.

“I wish I could baby.” Niall said, wrapping his arms around Zayn's body and he fucking felt his smirk against his skin.

“Don't go daddy.”

“Don't do that to me.” Niall chastised, feeling his cock stirring between his legs and if Zayn's thigh shift was anything to go by he felt it too. “Sorry I gotta go.” Niall said placing a kiss between Zayn's eyebrows and smiling as he loosened his grip, flopping back against the pillow and punching it into shape and getting comfortable as Niall stood with cracking bones, pottering about his dimly lit bedroom to get ready.

“You got anything planned today?” He asked upon seeing through his mirror that Zayn had been watching him whilst he tugged on his clothes for the day.

“I was thinking of maybe going over to Hyde Park and drawing a little.” His boyfriend muttered, rubbing his cheek into the warmth of the pillow as he spread diagonally across the bed. 

It was quite fucking clear that Zayn was the one who stole all the room, Niall never did. 

What kind of lies was the thief telling their friends when Niall wasn’t there to defend himself?

“Sounds nice. I'm jealous.” He commented, adjusting his unruly hair in the mirror.

“Yeah Harry invited me along. Apparently he wants to pick some wild flowers to make into a Christmas wreath.”

“ugh God of course he does, he's so pretentious” Niall laughed making his way back over to the bed as Zayn just lay there. Fuck he was so inviting and warm, and full of come and Niall really didn't want to go to lecture.

“At least he likes me now.” Zayn said, Niall kneeling down with his elbows on the bed, the dark-haired boy rolling over to meet his gaze.

“Why wouldn't he?” He mused, finger ghosting over the drawings inked into Zayn's forearm.

“Because I'm an awful ragamuffin of the streets sent to corrupt his best friend.” Zayn smirked, dropping feather-light kisses over Niall's face who preened into the touch. It felt nice, warm and before he could even stop himself he was crawling back onto the sleep-warm bedsheets with an insanely attractive man on top of him in nothing but his boxer shorts.

“Sent to stop him from attending his mornin' classes more like!”

“I'm doing nothing of the sort.” He replied with a teasing smile. “In fact I actively encourage you to go.” His voice was smooth as he licked a stripe across Niall's jawline the blonde's cock stirring in his jeans. “Your lessons are important.” He continued, fingers ghosting down his body until they curled around the hem of his t-shirt. Niall sucked in a breath as Zayn's fingernails scratched softly over his jutting hipbone, Niall's cock a thick hard line digging into the Bradford boy's thigh.

“Oh they're so important.” Niall breathed, hips rocking up to meet Zayn's whose boxers were tenting comically as he hummed against the Irish boy's cheek. And then he was pulling away, hands pushing Niall towards the edge of the bed who practically got whiplash from the sudden turn of events.

“Best get going then, hotstuff. Wouldn't want to be late.” He fucking winked, Niall stammering out a taxed laugh as his boyfriend pulled the duvet over himself, back in a warm cocoon when all the blonde could do was stare in disbelief.

“Oh it's like that is it?”

“Like I said, I'm not a bad influence.” 

“You're lucky you're cute.” Niall warned pointing in Zayn's face who leaned up to it to place a gentle kiss on the pad of his finger. Niall let it linger for a while before stroking along his cheekbone and down to the 2-day-old stubble that shadowed his jawline. It was all terribly domestic. So it kind of came out all together in an awkward jumble that maybe didn't even make sense. 

“ComewithmetoIreland for Christmas.”

“What?” Zayn asked as expected. 

“Come to Ireland, with me. For like Christmas.” He said, suddenly feeling nervous as Zayn just stared at him with a furrowed brow that had him wondering if that was too much too soon despite them being boyfriends. But did that matter? Was it too much?

“I don't celebrate Christmas.” Zayn said and Niall hadn't really expected that.

“You don't?” He asked, recoiling slightly and trying to piece together what this meant exactly.

“No, I'm Muslim. How did you not know this?”

“Are you?” Niall all but shrieked in surprise. Zayn's eyebrows raised and Niall suddenly felt his heart stutter, his hands rushing to speak for him as he gripped hold of Zayn's hand.

“No, no. Please don't think I have a problem with that. That's awesome. I'm just surprised I didn't know this sooner.” He squeezed his boyfriend's hands who laughed, eyes crinkling as he shrugged.

“I thought it was obvious when I'd say Insha'Allah after my phone calls.” He did that eye-roll of his that Niall had begun to associate with him having said something ridiculous.

“What's that mean?” He wondered out loud, suddenly bursting at the seams with questions for the endlessly fascinating man lying in his bed, draped in a white sheet and looking like the muse of a renaissance painting.

“Like God willing, if Allah wills it.” He said with a little smile that had the blonde smiling right back at him.

“You a strict Muslim then?”

“Imagine! Nah I believe in Allah and I celebrate Islamic holidays but fuck not drinkin or smokin. My sisters are more strict with it though.” The questions seemed never ending in Niall's mind but it was completely overshadowed by the fact he'd never even thought to ask about Zayn's faith. He just assumed he didn't have one.

“Shit, man. I'm the worst boyfriend. You totally don't have to come to Mullingar.” Niall moaned, jamming his face in the duvet to the sound of Zayn's laughter.

“Hey, listen. I want to come with you.” Zayn said softly and Niall whipped his head up no doubt comically fast if the thief's snort was anything to go by.

“Really?”

“Yeah sure, can't wait to see the look on your catholic Gran's face when she sees you have a criminal boyfriend who is also a Muslim.” Zayn said, shifting down the bed to cup Niall's face in his hands

“Don't, because she will most likely flip her shit.” He laughed, heart soaring when Zayn followed suit.

“Then count me in.” Zayn confirmed with a nod.

“Really?”

“Yeah, I've never celebrated it before so that's kind of awesome that I can see how it's done. Plus, it would be hilarious watching you fast when Ramadan comes around next year.” Niall's heart stuttered out an irregular rhythm at those words all but confirming that he was a little bit far gone for the thief in his bed.

“Think you wanna put up with me for that long?” Niall asked, Zayn doing that eyeroll of his, hands clutching at the front of Niall's shirt to drag him back in the bed, the blonde following without any hesitation or protestation.

“You have a shot.”

~*~

The flat was cold as Niall gathered up some toiletries together, his face nearly splitting in two under the weight of his smile.

“Just so you don't get ahead of yourself.” Zayn began, folding a few t-shirts into a damp looking box. Niall didn't say anything, but he couldn't help but notice that Zayn actually folded his clothes now. “I'm not moving in, in.” Zayn said, waving a dismissive hand around as Niall just nodded along, collecting some of the shower gel from the small bathroom. Zayn's flat was hardly being used, so it just made sense to go back and get some more of Zayn's things. It wasn't a drastic movement in their relationship it was just necessity. 

Yeah.

“I know.” The Irish boy smirked, tucking some more of Zayn's belongings into a box who he could feel watching him from his place in the kitchen area.

“It's just your place has water that runs hot and double glazing.” Zayn said, Niall nodding along, holding his arms up in the air.

“Many perks of living with me, I suppose.” He winked, the thief shoving the bits and pieces in his hand into the box at the foot of the bed before wrapping his arms around Niall.

“I think I can name a few more.” And Niall knew that tone of voice, welcomed it whole heartedly and his dick certainly seemed to like it to, connecting the slow drawl of Zayn's voice to the dark look in his eye and relating it to practical eurphoria.

“Like what?” Niall asked, just to be a tit really and also because the older man released a dry chuckle that made his cock twitch again.

“Your cooking. Your DVD collection. Your cute little snores that aren't annoying, I promise.” Zayn leaned forwards then, enough that their mouths were pressed together but not enough to kiss but Niall relished in the feeling all the same. The warm heat and familiar press as their bodies aligned as they always did.

“Stop hittin' me to shut me up then.” Niall murmured against Zayn's lips, feeling the older man smile against him.

“Wanna know what else I like?” His fingers fluttered down now before cupping Niall's hardened cock and eliciting a gasp from him.

“Yeah, babe.” He stuttered out, rolling his hips forward in small increments, seeking out more pressure.

“I like the way you scrunch your face up when you're tryin' not to moan too loud.” Zayn teased, licking Niall's earlobe into his mouth before nibbiling at the flesh. Niall moaned a little too loudly. “I like when you let out that first gasp when you push your dick in me.”

“Fuck, Z.” Niall groaned, head falling back as Zayn watched him eyes blazing with arousal.

“And I love it when you call me baby.”

“Fuck, baby.” Niall corrected and they collided then, mouths latched and hands tugging at offending clothing. The journey to the bed was a short one and Niall dropped down, bouncing on the springy mattress and staring up at Zayn who was shedding his clothes in lightening speed before straddling Niall and kissing him again.

The pair fell back, Niall sucking on Zayn's tongue who moaned into his mouth breaking from the kiss to yank Niall's shirt over his head. Niall growled out something that sounded rather like Zayn's name as the naked thief snaked down the blonde's body making sure to strip him of his jeans and underwear, then launching them across the room. 

“What do you want me to do?” Zayn asked, tracing feather-light patterned over the insides of Niall's spread legs, cock bobbing comically in front of him.

“Suck my dick.” Niall demanded and Zayn obliged like the obedient cockslut he truly was and Niall never felt so blessed as when that sinful mouth was sucking on the head of his dick, thick tongue pressed up against the underside of his shaft, whilst a skilful hands pumped at the base.

Niall's fingers thread through ebony strands, giving little tugs every now and then just to pull gravel like groans from the boy between his thighs.

“Can I try something?” Zayn asked and Niall would have agreed to pretty much anything with the state he was in. Love-drunk and high off the chasing of his orgasm, he moved pliantly under Zayn's careful guiding until he was on his knees and staring at the chipped plaster of the wall above the headboard of the bed. Niall waited a few moments, nerves growing the more he just knelt there, cheeks flaming with the idea that Zayn was just staring at his arsehole.

Fuck.

Zayn was going to do something to his arse and Niall was letting him. In previous relationships they'd discussed this step in a healthy and calm manner and here Niall was offering up whatever Zayn wanted on a silver plate because he was so fucking gone for the guy.

And then he felt it. One hot wet kitten lick across his hole and he all but buckled forwards onto his elbows. 

“Zayn,” Niall gasped out. “Do that again, baby.” Niall encouraged, pushing back against the tongue that lapped over his hole once more and then twice. It was too intense, too much too soon. Enough to have Niall's cock throbbing and twitching comically against his stomach as he bent low on the bed, the thief's mouth sucking at his arsehole and licking into him like it was the last thing he'd eat. 

Niall rocked back into the touch, toes curling at the feeling as Zayn just parted his cheeks and spread him impossibly wider. 

Wider. It was all he could think about, as Zayn's thick tongue pushed into him, all he could think about was how it would feel to have Zayn's cock inside him instead. Fucking him into the mattress until he was a panting nervous wreck of a human being. And he really would be.

“Am I doing good?” Zayn asked a little apprehensively, due to Niall's apparent state of shock.

“Finger me.” Niall's hoarse voice spoke without thought, cock twitching full and thick between his parted thighs as he clung to the bedsheets like a desperate man.

“Daddy.” Zayn all but moaned his tongue immediately licking back into the slackening hole, fingers dancing over the rounded flesh of Niall's arse and stretching them wider so more was revealed to him.

It was sinful and should have been humiliating and maybe that's why there was a buzz that set fire to his skin, a sadistic kind of excitement that had him shivering from the inside out as Zayn lapped stripe after stripe over his throbbing entrance. He needed more. More of the feeling that was filling him up and drowning out any doubts that he ever had about anything. He couldn't even remember his own name, let alone why we wasn't comfortable on the springy bed beneath him.

One finger teased at his entrance before dipping in alongside a tongue and the burn was delightful. Familiar in the essence of his past relationships but so new with Zayn's skilful finger pumping in one joint further down until he was knuckle deep and twisting inside of him.

Niall pushed back into the touch, craving the feel of Zayn like a starving man. And it was all the encouragement Zayn needed to add another into the sopping wet hole that his tongue continued to fuck into. He felt his orgasm filling him up inside, like a broken seal in the lower decks of a boat, it was going to sink the ship and Niall was going to go down fucking screaming.

And then he felt it. Had him curling up yet spreading wider. Had love declarations rushing to the surface before dying in his throat and falling out as a strangled moan. Zayn fucking chuckled, dark and knowing as his tongue licked over and over finger curled and stabbing at Niall's prostate. It was delicious and everything and Niall's gut was stirring and his cock was twitching without having a single touch. 

It didn't even need one he was sure.

“Yes make daddy come.” Niall cried out, hands fisting at the pillow beneath him as he fucked himself back on the two slick fingers pounding against his prostate. He didn't last much longer after that, not as stars burst before his eyes and his mind turned to a jumbled mess as he ripped his head back, crying out Zayn's name before spurting his release over the bed-sheet beneath him.

It was all white noise for a while as he fell forwards, head crashed against the pillow and body shivering through the aftermath. Then he heard a moan from Zayn, his boyfriend flopping back down beside him, stomach lined with his own release. The thief tugged the thin blanket from where it remained unmade at the bottom of the bed, pulling over their bodies as Niall smiled up at him. 

His lips were shimmering with saliva, fuck his chin was. He was a state and if his smug smile was anything to go by he fucking knew it.

“That was so hot.” Zayn smirked wiping his face before kissing Niall who welcomed his tongue into his mouth. He sucked the taste of himself from the thief who all but groaned into the kiss, hand latching onto the nape of Niall's neck as they tangled together within the bedsheets, hearts slowing back to their normal pace as they came down from their collective highs.

Suddenly the door burst open, Zayn repelling from Niall at lightening speed. The blonde pulled the bed-sheet over his naked body, eyes focused on the two large framed men stood in thick leather jackets, a snarled smile stretching across the face of the stockier of the two. He just so happened to be easily recognizable as the man from the food festival all those weeks ago. 

“My, my, my Malik. Didn't know you swung that way. Perrie will be gutted, I'm sure.” He said, his friend shutting and bolting the door ominously before taking a threatening step towards Niall. The blonde shrunk in on himself slightly, heart hammering deep inside his chest as his eyes caught on the dim glinting of an iron bar in the stranger's hand. Zayn stood unashamed of his nakedness, lovebites from that morning scattered over his skin, come still staining his abdomen, hands in fists at his sides as he shrugged. Niall didn't know if he should have felt the pride he did towards the criminal as he stood seemingly unafraid.

“You goin' somewhere Malik?” The man from the festival asked poking at Zayn's box of things before flitting his gaze back to Zayn who's expression didn't change.

“Not that it's any of your business Shahid.” Zayn said, head cocking to the side slightly as Shahid let out a lazy drawl of a laugh. He looked around the room, padding over towards the desk and fingering at the things that were there. He let out a dark chuckle as he eyed the lube, eyes flashing back to Niall with a grimace that made the blonde swallow thickly.

“You know what day it is today, Malik.” He said, walking back around Zayn who didn't move, just shrugged his shoulders up once.

“Sunday.” Shahid stepped right up to Zayn's face at the naked man's reply who just stared at him, the nervous shake of the hand by his side the only proof to Niall that he was afraid. Niall felt so helpless, wanted the world to be so that Zayn would never have to feel fear again and yet here he was, the perfect juxtaposition for being that saviour sat trembling in bed. Naked and anticipating.

“Judgement day. Where's my money?” Shahid corrected and that sent fear through Niall more than the man staring at him with a weapon had done.

“What money, Zayn?” Niall asked in a quiet voice, unsurprised when no-one in the room paid him any mind. Zayn's face had drained of all colour, eyes suggesting he perhaps had expected this at some point. Niall's eyes darted toward another twitch of Zayn's balled up fist.

“I don't have it.”

“Well isn't that a bitch?” Shahid laughed, looking over his shoulder at his friend who smirked almost like he was waiting for the go-ahead. It all happened too fast, Niall's eyes widening as he realised the larger man with the iron bar was reaching for him. He dragged him from the bed, the sheet falling away, leaving Niall no time to be embarrassed at his exposure as two hands were clutching his arms. They scuffled for a moment but Niall was at a height and muscle disadvantage and soon enough the man held the thick beam across Niall's throat, the blonde's back pressed against his front. The pole burnt with it's coldness, pressing against Niall's Adam's apple and constricting his throat uncomfortably, his back arched as he was dragged further away from the bed.

He spluttered out, hands holding helplessly at what had him pinned as Zayn darted forward with a blazing anger in his eyes. Niall heard the unsheathing of a blade despite the pounding in his ears and Zayn abruptly stopped. Niall felt his blood coursing through his veins with a white hot heat as he saw Shahid pointing the rather large knife towards Zayn whose eyes were still focused and glowering at the man restraining Niall.

“You know how we deal with debts, Malik. I never kept that a secret. Even had you hold the knife a few times. Have you forgot all that we've been through together?” Shahid said, clearly enjoying himself if his dark chuckle was anything to go by. “Due to your selective memory I'll remind you, we take a finger for every thousand pound you owe us.” He made a show of running the blade gently enough not to pierce flesh, over Zayn's exposed chest. “You remember yet? Remember how they scream when you take the first finger?” He teased, prodding the sharp end right on the lipstick kiss tattoo in the centre of Zayn's chest

He didn't even flinch. Niall did though, at the imagery of Zayn driving a blade into someone's flesh, causing them pain. In the name of money.

“I remember, just-” Zayn began, voice faltering and the room fell silent as Shahid turned a condescending smile of innocence towards Zayn. “Just let Niall go.” His boyfriend said and Niall couldn't stop the swell of emotion that seeped sickeningly with the fear in his gut.

“Oh that's beautiful.” And then Shahid was coming towards Niall, the blonde shaking his head, eyes widening at Zayn who just watched on helplessly. “Is it love, Zayn?” Shahid mocked, Zayn's face vacant as he watched the blunt edge of the blade scrap over Niall's jawline. The Irish boy whimpered, knees quaking and perhaps giving way. Not that he'd notice with the strength of the man keeping him upright. “Love is beautiful, isn’t it?” Shahid laughed, eyes raking over Niall and shaking his head, before his eyes lit up with crazy intent that made Niall's heart pound. “How about we take a finger of Blondie's for every thousand you owe us, Zayn.” Niall gasped out as the man made to grab one of his hands.

“Touch him and you're a fucking dead man.” Zayn called from beside the bed, everyone freezing but none more so than Shahid whose anger crossed his face like a ticking time bomb until he eventually rounded back on the thief.

“Excuse me?” Shahid asked, stepping away from Niall who stared in panic at Zayn who looked no less angry and no more scared despite the figure advancing on him.

“I said touch him and you're fucking dead.” Zayn said voice quiet and serious. There was a brief silence that filled the room to bursting point, until Shahid released a loud and abrupt laugh, startling Niall still held captive by the other man.

It happened in slow motion as Shahid punched Zayn in the stomach, his small frame immediately winded by the impact as he fell to his knees with a whoosh of air pushed from him.

“You threatening me, Malik?” Shahid shouted, dropping a kick into Zayn's side who fell on the ground, body curling to protect as much of himself as he could. “You fucking threatening me you scumbag? Do you remember who the fuck I am!?” Shahid roared, spit flying inelegantly from his mouth as he brought another kick to Zayn who crumbled in on himself even more so, his vulnerability terrifying to Niall who turned wide eyes on Shahid who approached him with the blade glinting in the sunlight through the curtains.

His dark hair had fallen from it's gelled back style, Shahid wiping the come that stained the knuckles of his leather gloves from Zayn's stomach off onto his jeans, breathing deeply as he pushed his hair back before he nodded at the man holding Niall.

He immediately released him and Niall fell a little, eyes still on Zayn until he felt a hand thread through his hair and the larger man was back, dragging him across the room. Niall cried out, the strands searing his head as they were tugged.

“No! No! Stop!” Niall shouted out, noticing that he was being dragged to the desk, straight passed Zayn who was shakily pulling himself onto his knees, blood dripping from his mouth and onto the stained carpet beneath him.

The larger guy held Niall still as Shahid swiped a hand over the desk, knocking everything off and pulling Niall's arm out until his palm was pressed against the cold surface. He was shivering, going near blind with panic as Shahid secured his hand as best he could, the man behind him pressing against his throat again and all Niall could do was watch as Shahid pressed the sharp edge of the blade against the base of his index finger.

“Stop!” Niall cried out in pain, blood rushing to the surface of the fresh wound, sparking pain throughout his entire body. Shahid relented, smiling that sickening smile at Niall who shook his head furiously. “I can- I can pay!” He rushed to say, wild blue eyes rounded on Shahid who was snarling again, considering Niall for a moment before pressing the blade further into his skin, watching blood pool and drip down between the webs of the blonde's hand. “How much?” Niall all but screamed, his throat being held that little bit tighter, tears building in his eyes and blurring his vision as the pain still continued, and the knife still pushed deeper. “How fucking much, cunt?!”

“Three Thousand.” Shahid said steadily. “Cunt.” He added, pushing the blade back into Niall's cut who howled out. He drew back soon enough, perhaps deepening the cut for emphasis or through Niall's apparent disrespect.

“Done! Done! Just take me to a bank and I'll get you the cash.” Niall begged, Shahid staring at his colleague and after a moment deliberation Niall was released. He crumbled to his knees, holding his blood soaked hand to his chest and cradling it as he focused on slowing his breathing down.

He was feeling woozy now, hearing slightly warped as his finger throbbed against him. He looked towards Zayn who was staring at Shahid, he was holding him by the chin, fingers pressing into Zayn's cheeks whose expression was unreadable. Niall assumed that Shahid was explaining to Zayn what was to happen now. Then he spat in Zayn's face, the thief just shutting his eyes as Shahid pushed him back to the ground, his worker throwing Zayn's clothes at him and then Niall's. The blonde just stared for a few more moments.

Zayn pushed himself up on shaking legs, pulling on his jeans and spitting a bit more blood onto the floor, hand wiping Shahid's spit from his cheeks and avoiding Niall's gaze all together who wanted nothing more than a comforting look from his boyfriend. One that promised everything would be ok. That they'd be all right.

Niall started getting dressed to the sound of Shahid's taunting. 'never fuck with rich boys, Malik' and 'he better give head better than he fights or else you're wasting your time'.

Zayn didn't look at Niall. Zayn didn't look at anyone.

~*~

They ended up withdrawing from a few banks and cash-points around town to avoid any suspicion from cashiers. Niall went into the joints with the tallest of the men, stood at his side like they were two friends whilst Shahid sat in the back-seat of his car with a knife pressed into Zayn's side. It had been awful, waiting in endless queues with a man who terrified him, whilst not knowing how Zayn was feeling, if Shahid had kept his promise not to hurt him or not. Niall didn't want to look anyone in the eye, scared they'd see through his jeans at the poorly wrapped up slash upon his finger pushed deep inside his pocket in hopes of hiding it. Scared they'd know what he'd been through and call the police. No doubt dragging Zayn down with the criminals. 

It was catch-22. Niall wanted nothing more than for Shahid and his goon to pay. To be locked away like they deserved to be but there wasn't a world in the universe where Shahid would keep quiet about Zayn. He seemed like the kind of captain who would force the whole crew to drown if it was his own unavoidable fate.

They were sat in the car, the tallest man driving with Niall sat in the passenger seat, eyes on the rear view mirror as Shahid counted the money the blonde had given him. Zayn sat obediently at his side, eyes on his own hands and blood still staining his chin.

“£2,980.” Shahid counted, dropping a final twenty-pound note into the small bag on his lap and looking at Zayn with a malicious smirk. “£3,000. It's all here and not a single finger has been lost. Isn't that lovely?” Shahid said, fingers curling in Zayn's hair and yanking his head towards him. Zayn finally looked at him, acted as though it didn't even hurt and if it wasn't for his flared nostrils and deep inhale Niall would have assumed it didn't.

“Now remember this, Malik. Don't fuck with me. And if you ever talk to me the way you spoke to me today, again. Then I'll cut off Blondie's dick here, and make him suck it himself. Ok?” Shahid whispered into Zayn's ear, loud enough for Niall to hear who shut his eyes, that same sickening fear pulsing through him as Shahid's sadistic chuckle played like some kind of unwanted soundtrack as the car slowed down. 

“Pleasure doing business with you blondie. Hope we see each other again.” Shahid said, the sound of the door unlocking all the invitation Niall needed to leave.

Niall stumbled out the car and blinked up at where they were. They were at some Tesco, not his usual shopping joint but one still in their town thankfully. He turned around, watching as the car drove off, Zayn stood beside him staring at the wall of the building behind them. The air was thick with a brisk chill that Niall still couldn't really feel as he stood in nothing but a t-shirt and jeans, stomach churning with bile.

He watched until the car left the car park, turning out onto the main road and disappearing within the lines of traffic until they were eventually out of sight. He didn't know what to do. Didn't know who to call. Harry would worry, Louis was no doubt at work or in Uni and would end up telling Harry regardless. Niall's dad would call the police, Ed probably wouldn't be awake yet. Niall turned to look at Zayn who had his forehead pressed against the wall now. Clearly at a loss himself for what to do next. The blonde advanced on his boyfriend and just as he was about to reach his hand out and touch his shoulder Zayn let out a deep shaking breath that had him pausing in his tracks.

The thief didn't say anything just punched and punched at the wall until the brick was painted with his blood, until it resembled a twisted Jackson Pollock tribute. He kept hitting, grunting through the pain and Niall flinched with each crack of bone and each shriek of fear from those coming out the store doors. Zayn fell to his knees, breathing ragged as he rest his forehead against the rough surface of the wall. He was utterly defeated, chest rising and falling as he dropped his hands to the floor, not even noticing as Niall crouched down beside him, his own bandage soaked through with crimson blood.

Niall didn't do anything, just called a taxi before any of the fearful on-lookers could call the police and get them both arrested.

~*~

Niall hated how hospital's smelt. They smelt clean but with a subtle hint of foreboding, like there was a reason you were there and the reason was most likely bad. The A+E ward was no different, creaking chairs adorned with people all in various stages of injury, all growing restless the longer they waited and Niall just sighed.

“You gonna speak to me or nah?” He asked from his seat on the uncomfortable bench beside the coffee machine. Zayn was holding his injured hand in a bunch of bloody rags made from Niall's shirt to lull the bleeding of his grazed knuckles. The hospital waiting area was rather busy and Niall still couldn't bring himself to care that he was sat in dirty jeans with a sliced up hand and a hand-made crop top. People gave the pair of them weary glances as they passed but Zayn was paying no mind to them, just held limply at his wrist with his eyes glued to the clean floor tiles in front of them.

Niall looked at his own hand, flexing his fingers and all but grimacing at the sting from the deep cut on his knuckle. He supposed he was still in a state of shock, a weight of about £3000 lighter in his pocket, and his mind teased him by replaying Zayn attacking the unmoving brick wall like a sinister cinema reel.

“I told you I'm no good.” Zayn eventually piped up with a cracked voice from how long he'd left it to speak. Niall rolled his eyes, sagging back in his chair and glowering away.

“Feck off, Zayn. I'm not havin' this feckin conversation with you again.” And it was true, he wasn't going to justify yet again his feelings for Zayn especially after essentially paying off his debt and taking more shit than he thought Louis ever had done for Harry. 

He'd quite literally been stabbed for Zayn.

He wondered how it wasn't seen as some kind of declaration for his desire to stay put to Zayn, but then again the thief did look slightly out of it. His eyes unfocused, face blanched.

“As soon as we're done here you should leave and don't bother comin' back.” He croaked out, swallowing thickly with watery eyes. Niall sat forwards then, twisting towards the defeated figure of his boyfriend.

“That what you want?” He spat out, a little unjustly. 

“Piss off Niall.” Zayn snapped back. There was a brief silence, one that should have been filled with more words but wasn't. The blonde crouched down in front of Zayn, not caring that people around them was watching the scene unfold because all Niall could see was Zayn holding back tears, bottom lip trembling as it protruded. He was glaring at a spot on the floor, still refusing to meet his boyfriend's eyes even as he placed his cold hands on Zayn's knees.

“No seriously, if you want me to leave right now I'll walk out and never come back if-”

“If?” Zayn interrupted, looking up at Niall finally and the blonde felt something clutch his heart and squeeze as a single tear dripped down Zayn's high cheekbone, following the shape of it.

“If you say it like you mean it.” Niall said, willing himself not to cry because Zayn deserved his strength.

“Leave and don't come back.” Zayn whispered weakly, uninjured hand reaching up and fisting at Niall's shredded t-shirt. The Irish boy thread his fingers through Zayn's unwashed hair, holding their foreheads together and letting their breathing settle between them, warming the air with familiarity and Niall could allow him to relax a little at that feeling.

“I'm not goin' anywhere.” Niall promised quietly, surprised that he was kind of expecting it when Zayn lunged forwards, burying his face into the juncture of his neck, pulling him in for a tight hug and sobbing into his pale skin.


	9. Start of Something Great

“Tell me what's going on and tell me what's going on now!” Harry demanded bursting into the living room with Louis trailing behind him. Harry bit his lips together, nibbling on the plump flesh until they were bitten red and Niall could see his problems had started eating up his friends too. Harry rarely lashed out, the angriest Niall had ever seen him was when some drunk bloke started getting a little handsy with Louis at the pub but Harry was the type who only went dark when it was truly necessary so the blonde had to admit he was a little taken a back by the force behind his words, even if his body language screamed nervousness. 

Niall looked to Louis then and with the look of pure defeat on his face, it was clear he had tried to reason with Harry to let Niall deal with his own shit. 

Niall respected that. He also respected how protective Harry could be sometimes. He'd give him space, throw worried glances his way and hope the blonde would explain sooner or later. And in Niall's defence he usually did, but he hadn't really felt like talking about it this time.

“Zayn's tired.” He opted for, focusing on his laptop and the musical composition that was just a bunch of symbols and lines now that his concentration had petered back to the boy hidden behind the shut door of his bedroom.

Since the Shahid débâcles a week before, Zayn had pretty much locked himself away in Niall's room. He barely ate and he only left to use the bathroom. Niall couldn't even remember the last time he had showered. 

And it wasn't like Niall hadn't tried to get through to him, the night they got back from the hospital with anti-septic creams and fresh bandages for their wounds he had attempted to sit his boyfriend down and talk to him about what had happened, about Shahid bringing up the darker sides to Zayn's past. 

As expected really, the older boy hadn't wanted to hear it and just climbed into Niall's bed. The first few nights he let Niall bundle him up in his arms but as the days bled into a week Zayn had become a distant figure on the edge of the bed with his back to the blonde.

“Niall.” Harry said, voice soft as he took a seat on the coffee table directly in front of him, the blonde rolling his eyes away from his screen to see a bright green gaze boring into him. Wide with worry and concern, they drifted down to the bandage on Niall's hand before finding his eyes again and letting out a watery “Please, talk to me.”

“We had a run in.” He began, trying not to let his voice quake with the fear that rushed back through his veins at the mere memory. Still so vivid as though it had just happened. Niall had never been one to feel anxiety about things that had happened to him. He had fought plenty with the country club kids from Mullingar who thought their Daddy was more important or that Niall's blazer was a cheap knock-off of their designer brands. Or in his later years when him and Ed would have a bit too much to drink and get a bit confrontational over a drunken game of pool with some indie douchebags from the Art History course at their Uni. Over the years he'd fought and he'd fought dirty. But they had never been specifically dangerous people. Never been People who could hurt him and not even blink as he coughed up blood with a plea of mercy.

“Had a run in with some thug from Zayn's past. He beat Zayn up and tried to cut my finger off.” Harry moved to sit next to Niall, arms encircling him as Louis drifted nearer. He was quite awkward with displaying any kind of affection that wasn't aimed at Harry but by the insistent biting at his thumb-nail, Niall knew his heart was in the right place. “We're both fine, went to the hospital and got our injuries sorted.”

“What did he want from you?” Harry asked a tremor to his words, carding his fingers through Niall's hair who leaned into the touch, not realising how starved he was of physical contact since Zayn had gave him the cold shoulder. He'd gone months, years even without a significant other and here he was like a kicked puppy in a dog's home clinging to Harry because the warmth of him felt comforting when he desperately needed that comfort to stay.

“Zayn owed him money.” There was a horrible moment where he thought back to the incident, feeling a phantom sting itch the skin beneath his bandage as he remembered the shiver of pain with the blood that bubbled to the surface.

“Did this guy steal from you?” Harry asked quietly, clearly at a loss for an appropriate reaction to Niall's admission.

“I gave him the cash. Not like I didn't have it and not like I was in a great position as he was starting to hack off my finger.” He attempted a chuckle but it fell watery and flat and caused Harry to cling a little bit tighter.

“Holy fuck, Ni.” Louis responded this time, taking a seat on the arm of the couch and Niall leaned back into the arm that draped over his shoulders. “How's Zayn doin'?”

“He's pretty shook up. We haven't spoken much since it happened.” God, Niall was such a little kid, the familiar tingle of tears scratching behind his eyelids as he stopped to compose himself for a moment. He breathed in the grounding scent of Louis' body spray in hopes of snapping the hell out of it. He couldn't even think about Zayn's defeated thousand yard stare as he sat in the back of a musty smelling vechicle with that criminal, knife pressed into his skin and utterly lost. “You reckon there's some deeper meaning to his silence?”

“Maybe he feels guilty.” Harry offered, hand interlinked with Louis' as Niall sat between them like their adopted child who'd just told them the tale of his school-yard bullies. “Guilty that you're out of pocket and that he put you in danger? I used to be weary of his intentions but Niall, his world begins and ends with you.” Niall swallowed thickly at the sincerity behind Harry's words. So sincere and honest like he could see the way Zayn looked at Niall.

Niall had seen it too, would have to be blind not to notice when the sun would bleed in through the curtains, lighting up the flooring and dragging the remaining slumber from his tired eyes as he blinked awake to see Zayn smiling back at him, spidery fingers dancing lines across the pale expanse of Niall's un-inked chest. Or when Niall would sing in the shower whilst Zayn would brush his teeth, the blonde pulling back the curtain to see Zayn grinning at him with awe in his gaze twinkling like a star on a clear black canvas. It scared Niall, especially in those moments where words of a shared future bloomed and died on his tongue too afraid to speak in case Zayn would chose not to hear.

“So what should I do?” He asked rather helplessly, staring at his laptop as dust from the setting sun outside floated past the black screen.

“Weren't you planning on going to your folks for Christmas?” Louis asked, fingers stroking down Niall's arm. He nodded in reply. “Then If I were you I'd take some days off work and just go a week early. Change of scenery and all that jazz.”

“I agree. I reckon the extra few days away will do you guys good.” Harry said with a nod of his head, natural curls swishing over his shoulders and Niall couldn't help but smile.

“What about my uni lectures?”

“I'm pretty sure they'll be fine. Just call them and say something came up and you have to leave to go to Mullingar early. This late into the year I doubt they'd even care, they all want to get on with their own Christmases.” Harry reasoned and Niall supposed he had a point. 

As he sat and thought about it, he missed his family so much. He hated how he was forgetting the smell of the garden's after they'd been watered, or the details of the tapestry hanging as the centre piece of the grand stairwell. He hated how he couldn't remember if there were 15 portraits hung in the parlour or less than that.

“You're right. This'll be good for us.” Niall mused, not letting his mind get caught up in visions of taking Zayn out on the boat over the lake watching as his head would tilt back, eyes creasing in the corners with his laughter echoing across the water. 

The sunlight would kiss his caramel skin and Niall would bite his lip and keep rowing, resisting the urge to do so himself.

“I think so.” Harry said again and Niall leaned further into him, pulling Louis into some sort of three-way hug that Harry melted into, long limbs wrapping around the other two and Niall laughed at Louis' huff of annoyance at a hand to his face.

“And Harry- thanks for trusting me with this whole Zayn thing.” Niall said quietly as they pulled away, Harry just smiling as he booped his nose.

“I trust you both, Ni.” And Niall believed him.

He called the University pretty much straight away when Harry and Louis retreated back into Harry's room with a bowl of M&Ms and a can of whipped cream. Niall refused their invitation to watch Breaking Bad with them after watching the pointed exchange of glances when Louis reached for the can. 

The phone call wasn't too painful, he'd just caught the receptionist before she was leaving for the evening and after a few questions they said they'd alert the lecturers to the situation but it would be probably best for him to e-mail them too. He didn't tell them why he was leaving early just made up some bullshit excuse that may have resulted in his Uncle Milton dying of Old Age again. 

And then there was the dreaded call to Caroline at the pub who of course like clock-work, kicked up a fuss. She was soon all right with the idea, when Ed piped up from the background to say that he'd fill in because Christmas had rendered him broke and he was desperate for the cash. So it all worked in Niall's favour really.

So with the flights booked for the next day and the train times from Dublin to Westmeath checked, Niall knocked once on his bedroom door. He didn't wait for a reply, he didn't have one for the past few days anyhow. Golden light spilled in the darkness of the room from the lamp in the living area. His eyes fell over the room, surveying the three cold cups of coffee left untouched and lined up on the bedside table. He shut out the light then, tip-toeing towards the bed where Zayn's outline could be seen from beneath the mound of blankets he'd thrown over himself. Niall climbed in, shimmying closer and hooking his chin over Zayn's shoulder who didn't even move.

The nerves came then. 

What if Zayn didn't want to go to Ireland and Niall had wasted all that money on travel? He should have at least waited instead of being spontaneous surely? Hell he hadn't even told his parents he was coming back yet. Fuck, what if Zayn was planning on breaking up with him? He pushed that toxic thought into the back of his mind, shutting it away and refusing to bring it back in hopes he'd never have to.

“Hey love, I know this is hard.” Already his voice cracked and he let his hand drift across the blanket-warm flesh of Zayn's arm, finger tracking over the tiger inked into his skin. “But you can't shut me out. I've given you time and space. I need you to meet me halfway with this one babe. Compromise and all that. Just tell me what you're thinking now if nothing else.” Niall didn't want to plead, thought most of their relationship had been him pleading in some way or another. Whether it was for Zayn to stop shutting him out, to pass him the remote or for Zayn to suck him off harder. Whatever it was Niall seemed to have a penchant for begging and he wondered once more if he actually was a masochist or not. 

“She was just some crack-head.” Zayn's deep voice rumbled unexpectedly, thick with disuse and Niall furrowed his brow a little at his choice of words. “She owed Shahid money for the drugs she bought. Apparently she just took off with it. But he found her.” Niall felt Zayn's fingers link with his own and he squeezed them in silent support, his breathing practically stopping in hope of hearing Zayn's story clearly. “I didn't know Shahid well, I just knew that he knew the streets. Saw him as someone who could protect me you know? Thought if I was part of a gang no one would fuck with me. I was just a fucking kid.” Zayn sniffed and Niall couldn't help but burrow his face against Zayn's neck, kissing into the skin there and silently wishing away the tears from the man in his arms.

“It's ok babe.”

“He found her anyway. And he took her to some shady back-room of a house and one of his boys explained to me what was gonna happen. That she was going to lose a finger. And then he put the blade in my hand and I didn't know what to do.” He was crying more now, voice trembling with the memory, so vivid that Niall couldn't help but flinch when Zayn rolled over pressing his wet face into Niall's chest and clinging desperately “I thought it would make me part of them. Would make them like me. So I did it. There was so much fuckin' blood, Ni.” Niall's arms bundled up the other man, reaching for the blanket and wrapping it round them as he sobbed, small fists scrunching up Niall's shirt as he let out all the trauma, all the upset.

“Oh god, Z.”

“I put you in so much danger back there, Ni. I promised myself I wouldn't let you get hurt in this and I couldn't do anything to stop it. It may as well have been me cutting your finger off, I was fuckin' useless.” His voice was muffled by Niall's clothes, the blonde feeling tears track down his own cheeks at the raw truth in those words. His tone was dripping with his apology, chest racking sobs that were being beaten out of him and all Niall could do was hook his fingers under his chin and bring his watery whiskey gaze to the cerulean waves of Niall's.

“I watched you stand up to that shit-head for me. This guy who has scared you for so long. He's an animal, Z. You're not bein' blamed for his actions.” Niall's words were all that filled the room for a moment, hung in the air like beacons as Zayn stared at him, mouth gaping as though to say something back. It occurred to Niall then that perhaps Zayn had been blamed for things more times than was justly fair.

“But if it wasn't for me you'd be-”

“I'd be alone in this bed wanking myself stupid and most likely using my lonely tears as lube.” He said, chuckling a little as Zayn barked out a watery laugh, resting his forehead against Niall's whose fingers tangled in the ebony strands that teased the nape of Zayn's neck. “I'd have him cut off my whole hand if it meant I'd still have you by my side.” It should have scared him how much he honestly meant that, but Zayn's quite hum of a grateful chuckle washed away the fear with pride.

“I dunno if I'd want you then. I mean you couldn't wank me off as well with just one hand.” Zayn replied and there was a moment of silence where Zayn just stared at him, bright eyed and puffy-faced. He burst into laughter as Niall rolled on top of him tickling into his ribs until Zayn was gasping out for mercy.

The good kind.

The blonde withdrew his attack, smiling when the red tinges in Zayn's cheek was from laughter and not tears. The way he deserved to look. The thief stared up at him, eyes glinting in the darkness of the room, fingers teasing the neckline of Niall's tank top.

“I wanna change.” He whispered barely audible and Niall shook his head.

“You're perfect.” He said without hesitation and he meant it with everything inside of him. Niall knew his feelings were overwhelming as he stared down at Zayn's bashful smile. It rose through him, warming up his veins and filling him entirely until he felt fit to burst with the affection that was capable of drowning him.

“Shut up.” Zayn blushed, closing his eyes and smiling wide and bright as Niall teased him. Niall peppered his face with kisses relishing in the warmth of the skin he'd missed so much the past week. “I mean like, make a change. Do something wild.”

“What did you have in mind?” He asked rolling off to the side of his boyfriend but never straying too far as he allowed his fingers to dance along the inked pictures of his chest.

“I dunno, get a piercing, another tattoo. Shave my head.” Zayn said with a shrug and Niall snorted a little, finger dragging along Zayn's ribcage

“Shave your head? Are you having a meltdown like Britney Spears 07?”

“No.” Zayn chuckled, hand grasping Niall's and interlinking their fingers so that their gaze met once more. “I just, I've had this hair my whole life. It's all I've seen when I've looked in the mirror. When I was some weed smoking thief-”

“Which you still are.” Niall pointed out.

“With nothing else to live for.” He finished with a fond eye-roll. “Now, I kinda have something else to live for.” He was quieter as he spoke and Niall felt that same heat rise inside him, it soaked into his skin warming everything around him. The way that Zayn smiled down at him as he propped himself up, he thought maybe it did.

“Oh really, what's that?” Niall smirked, trying his best not to get Harry and Louis level embarrassing despite feeling that he very much could. 

Damn that warmth.

“Oh it's not that impressive. It's just the blonde bloke. He's a bit of a twat now I'm thinking about it.” Zayn teased, fingers skimming across Niall's hipbone where his shirt had rode up, revealing his pale skin that prickled with goosebumps under Zayn's touch.

“Is he now?” He let his hands slide through Zayn's hair, rolling his hips up once and eliciting a soft half-moan from Zayn's slack smirk as their mouths drifted closer.

“He's got a fit body though.” The thief continued, hand pushing Niall's shirt up to underneath his arm pits, the blonde groaning as cold air was blown against a nipple followed by a quick kitten lick to warm the hardened nub.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, not a bad cock either.” His cock definitely twitched at that and Niall couldn't resist rolling his hips against Zayn's thigh who most certainly felt his dick too.

“Fuck, I've missed you!” Niall breathed, sucking Zayn's bottom lip into his mouth and teasing it between his teeth. He liked Zayn in this mood, where he was semi-in-control, letting his hands track over Niall's body as obscenities fell out of his mouth as sweet as poetry. And oh how Niall would let the criminal write a thousand sonnets with that tongue, trailing against his skin and pulling shivers from his bones with every word spoken.

“I woke up with a hard on yesterday morning.” Zayn said, pealing Niall's shirt off and slinging it over his shoulder, the blonde staring at the nimble fingers that unbuttoned his jeans one teasing pop at a time. His breath hitched at Zayn's erection, tenting his boxers and pressing against the top of his thigh. “Rolled over but Daddy had gone to Uni.” He pouted then and Niall gasped as a hand cupped over his hard cock, rubbing once over the material of his jeans.

“Daddy would have stayed at home with his lips around your dick all day if I had a choice.” He said, Zayn kissing his belly button before looking up at him through a fan of ebony lashes.

“Suck me off Niall.” With that, the blonde flipped them effortlessly, Zayn's chest blooming red as the flush crawled up his neck and rose to his cheeks, eyes dark and fixated on Niall.

“What do you call me?” Niall asked, voice low and hungry and Zayn's answering moan was like a welcome home he didn't realise he needed so desperately.

“Daddy!” He growled and Niall couldn't wait any longer, he pulled Zayn's boxers off,tugging them down his slim legs and leaving them hooked on one ankle. Zayn spread himself, the street-light outside lighting up his body like the vegas strip, tattoos shimmering dully and cock standing tall and wavering. Niall licked his lips, saliva pooling on his tongue as he settled between Zayn's thighs.

When his time on earth would come to it's untimely finish, he'd want it to be between these thighs, trembling with anticipation as Zayn stared down at him, whimpering softly. 

He didn't even bother easing himself in, thought they'd spent too long apart like this so it wasn't really surprising when Zayn's moan echoed off the wall as the head of his dick hit the back of Niall's throat. He lay flat on his stomach, grinding his own hard cock into the bed as Zayn's thighs squeezed around his head, a fist pounding the mattress as Niall pulled back just to take him down a little bit further with every suck.

Zayn tasted as good as always with the salty tang of his pre-come sliding against his tongue as he pulled up. It was a taste that left him addicted, desperate for more as he licked and sucked at Zayn's cockhead like it was free ice cream. Zayn was as pliant as always, hips rising gently off the bed in time with his delightful little whimpers that sounded an awful lot like Niall's name.

Niall propped his two fingers up against Zayn's shaft, opening his mouth to suck on his own digits too, getting them slicked with spit and judging by the wild buck of Zayn's body off the bed he realised where it was going too. Like clockwork, he opened his legs further, Niall letting one wet finger trace down from his balls, over the sensitive skin in-between until fluttering lightly over his hole. It twitched under his finger-tip and he smirked around the cock he continued sucking on as he pushed his finger inside the tight-ring of muscle. Zayn was biting his fist now, breathing harshly out his nose in resistance of the urge to scream with the pleasure as Niall pressed until he was knuckle deep and wiggling his finger inside the soft entrance. After feeling the tight muscle relax, Niall worked in his other finger, two fucking in and out of Zayn with a delightful rhythm that had him a trembling wreck on the mattress.

Niall wasn't going to stop yet, wanted to bring Zayn to a point where he could come at any moment, could shoot hot and thick into the back of his throat but first he wanted to find it. 

It only took a few more presses inside Zayn and he hit it, fingertips grazing against his prostate and Zayn dropped his hands to Niall's head, yanking him off his cock. The blonde just smirked.

“Fuck me before I go insane.” And Niall really didn't need telling twice, he dropped a quick kiss to Zayn's mouth before pulling out and hopping off the bed. Zayn scrambled for the lube on the side-table only just dodging the cold cups of coffee as his shaking hands grabbed at the purple bottle. 

Niall stumbled in his attempt to take off his jeans and boxers, his cock bouncing up against his stomach as it was freed Zayn staring at him from the middle of the bed, legs spread and head cocked with a lazy smirk.

“Come and get me Daddy.” He said softly and Niall crawled up back between his thighs, dropping kisses along his torso as he did.

The preparation was second nature to Niall now, lubing up his fingers to stretch out Zayn comfortably before slicking up his cock sufficiently. Zayn didn't comment on the extra care Niall was taking, would usually make some off-handed comment about him wanting to feel the stretch, the burn. But this time he just lay back and watched with hooded eyes. Perhaps in need of a little tender care that Niall could provide without having to offer it.

He lined himself up with the tight hole, sinking into him and his forehead pressed against Zayn's waiting for his breathing to calm before he moved. It was moments like this where Niall realised truly how lucky he was to have landed someone as attractive as Zayn. His face shimmered with sweat, mouth parted slightly as he let out shuddering breaths, lashes curling at the end, strands of black hair framing his face recklessly. The tightness around his cock was dizzying as he began to move Zayn's head dropping against the pillows and hands reaching upward to the headboard of the bed, legs lifting around the blonde. 

The bed springs squeaked erratically the more Niall drove his cock into Zayn, the legs wrapped around his waist slipping with the sweat that clung to his body like a second skin as Zayn broke away from a kiss to nibble at Niall's bottom lip.

“Spit-onme.” Came Zayn's broken words, each word jolted in his throat by the sheer force of Niall's thrusts. The blonde smirked as Zayn's eyes rolled back into his head, his pushing down to meet every fuck into him. 

“Speak clearly for Daddy.” Niall teased, voice dark as Zayn stared up at him gaze feral and so fucking horny Niall nearly came inside him there and then.

“Spit on me.” Zayn cried, hands coiled around the bars of the headboard as it hit against Niall's wall. Niall didn't give a fuck about the plaster chipping away, all he could think of was Zayn's request and how it made his cock throb inside the velvet cavern of Zayn's arse.

“Such a little slut aren't you?” Niall sneered, fingers pressing deep into Zayn's hips who moved back in little figures of eight, getting as much of Niall's cock as he could. He groaned with every thrust and Niall felt like he was on fire. He gathered spit into his dry mouth, Zayn's eyes snapped to meet his and Niall smirked as he watched his boyfriend's cock twitch against his stomach. He reached his tattooed hands up then, bringing Niall's face above his own and a shiver racked through the blonde's bones as Zayn opened his mouth sticking out his tongue expectedly. 

Niall spat then, watching as it missed Zayn's tongue only slightly from their movements. It shimmered across his boyfriend's cheek Zayn growling out and letting his tongue swipe at the drop spit and Niall wasted no more time. He closed the distance between them, pushing his tongue in alongside Zayn's who moaned into the kiss, Niall's orgasm igniting in his body like a flame, his veins filled with gasoline and just as he thought his whole body was about to burst into flames Zayn came first. White stripes of come painting his chest as he screamed out, loud and desperate. Niall followed pretty much straight away, moaning out a random stream of Gaelic as he filled the thief's arse before collapsing down beside him. 

They lay side by side for a while, both too hot to move. The world was still going on outside from what Niall could hear. He could hear the passing cars, footsteps followed by unintelligible voices even heard the shuffle into the kitchen and the flick of a kettle whirring to life behind his own bedroom door but he couldn't for the life of him bring himself from the moment laying frozen in time with Zayn.

The thief had his eyes closed, panting as he swatted a hand over his come covered chest before wiping it on a t-shirt picked up from the floor.

“You have to pack for tomorrow.” Niall spoke breathlessly, Zayn dropping an arm against his sweaty chest. He made an inquisitive sound and Niall nodded around a yawn. “We're going to Mullingar. I booked the flights earlier. Reckon we both need a little holiday.” He tried to sound more confident then he felt, the seconds ticking on again and he was pretty sure Zayn was about to say no when the criminal rolled onto his side, finger tracking down Niall's arm.

“But the scrap yard.” He said weakly and Niall shrugged.

“Fuck the scrap yard. I'll call them and pretend I'm a relative. Your brother or somethin' and we gotta go visit our grandma. I'm the master of bullshit when I need to be.” he beamed proudly, facing Zayn and bucking their noses together as the criminal let out a huff of laughter that rolled against Niall's flushed face.

“My brother aye? What would our mother say?” Zayn joked, reaching down to squeeze at Niall's still lube-slicked soft cock. The blonde groaned, jerking away from the touch as the over-stimulation hurt a little.

“You're sick!” He couldn't help but laugh, Zayn pouting with a playful nod.

“You love it.”

“I might.” Niall said leaning forward to press a soft kiss to Zayn's puffy mouth.

“Ireland tomorrow.” Came his reply, lips brushing against Niall's again who pulled away with a smile to get a better look at his boyfriend's face. To see if he truly meant it.

“So that's a yes?”

“Yes. If you do something for me.” Zayn said and Niall nodded without even hesitating.

“Anything.”

“Shave my head.” Zayn asked quietly. 

Niall stared at him for a few moments, to see if there was any part of him that might regret it that might even be joking. There wasn't. There was just a bright gaze that's sincerity felt palpable in the quiet darkness. 

Niall nodded once, and Zayn smiled back, fingers linking with the blonde's and dragging him up effortlessly from the bed.

They didn't waste much time, pulled on their sweatpants and trooped hand in hand into the bathroom. Zayn sat down, towel round his shoulders as he nodded at Niall in the mirror. He didn't even flinch at the sound of the electric clippers like Niall thought he would, he just closed his eyes and breathed out with a small smile on his face.

He didn't look up until Niall had finished, Zayn's head shaved and Niall ran his hand over the furry surface. He didn't think he was capable of being able to lose his breath just by looking at someone. That in itself was too cliché even for Niall. But he couldn't help it, he just felt breathless looking at the contours of Zayn's face. His eyes bright, his cheekbones shadowed, lips parted and plump. 

He was beautiful and the weight off his shoulders that came with the drastic make-over was perhaps the most beautiful thing about him.

“Fresh start.” Niall whispered brushing the last chunk of ebony hair off Zayn's shoulder, before dropping a kiss to his cheek. He wrapped his arms around him then, pressing their faces together and smiling as Zayn did at his own reflection. 

“Fresh Start.” He repeated and Niall thought maybe Zayn could learn to love the guy he saw in the mirror after all.


	10. We should take this back to my place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been off grid for a year or so but I've finally updated.  
> It's a short but sweet chapter just to let those who are still reading know that I haven't abandoned this.  
> If you're new to reading this I hope you enjoy.  
> And if you've been waiting I'm sorry and thank you <3  
> All the love x

Things were easy the morning they left, piling up their luggage into the back of a cab and driving quietly through the early morning streets. They seemed better, closer somehow even though Niall spent most of the morning double-taking at Zayn and his new appearance. It was a good change though, one that Niall indulged in specifically when he was pushing that shaved head down on his cock just after they'd hopped out the shower that morning.

So he was most certainly a fan.

Niall was twisting his phone in his hand, awaiting his mother's reply to his text letting her know he was coming home early. He hadn't said why, hadn't even mentioned Zayn.  
He did feel guilty about that, though. He knew he should have perhaps said at the very least something. Should have warned them to the fact he was bringing home a boyfriend without ever explicitly telling his parents in so many words that he was into dudes. It's not that it would be an issue, he was positive it wouldn't. He knew his parents and knew they weren't like many of the other rich families from their community but still, he couldn't help but feel something that felt an awful lot like nerves twist uncomfortably in his belly.

He wondered if it was too late to cancel the flights or to text his mother and say something came up. Just as he was toying with the idea Zayn's hand reached out and stilled his nervous jittery movements causing their gazes to meet.

“If you carry on shaking like a shittin' dog I'm gonna have a fuckin' panic attack. Can you calm down please babe?” Zayn said, voice a little strained and Niall sighed out. He shifted closer to his boyfriend nuzzling against his neck as Zayn squeezed their hands together.

“I'm sorry. I always get nervous going home.” It wasn't exactly a lie. He did get nervous returning to Mullingar. During his first year of Uni he would feel like the whole town was looking at him like he abandoned his family. That he flipped his wealth the bird and fucked off from the family tradition of staying in Ireland. This time he wondered how paranoid the stares would send him as he walked down the streets hand in hand with a mysterious Asian man.

“I get that. Last time I visited my Mum was longer ago than I'd like to admit.” Zayn said, the street-lamp's glow passing over him in orange spotlights as they drove by.

“Circumstances though, Z.”

“Yeah that and that I can be a bit of a twat sometimes.” He laughed out weakly, a hand reaching up to track through his black hair only to find it all gone. He flexed his fingers for a minute or two before deciding to drop his hand on Niall's thigh.

“You're my twat though.” The blonde said playfully, looking at him through his lashes.

“Yeah yeah.” Zayn laughed placing three kisses in quick succession against Niall's waiting mouth who relaxed back into the seat, eyes drifting to the passing scenery with a more relaxed posture.

Niall loved airports. He was never a massive fan of travelling but once he was there, pulling his suitcase behind him and looking up at the Arrival/Departure board he found that the nerves twisted into a new form of excitement.

Zayn didn't seem so bad, had his large bag over his shoulder as he followed Niall around rather like a lost puppy as they meandered through people, walking across the shining white tiles of the floor and through the several stages of check-ins before sitting together and facing the large windows showing the runway.

Zayn's eyes had lit up the first time he'd seen a plane, child-like wonder following him all the way to the window where he stood with a baffled little grin on his face, watching the jumbo jet turn gracefully. He threw a smile at Niall when he sat back down, hands immediately finding one of Niall's who naturally squeezed back.

It wasn't too long until they were boarding onto the plane themselves, hand in hand and walking up the aisle with Niall navigating their seats for them. He found them soon enough and gestured for his boyfriend to climb in first. Zayn shot him a bewildered look at the window seat presented to him just as Niall rolled his eyes.

“First time I went on a plane, I felt well claustrophobic. You'll feel better seeing empty space I promise.” He insisted, gesturing again for Zayn who shuffled down until they were both sat down and adjusting their hand luggage and seat belts.

“I'm getting nervous now.” Zayn admitted, sitting folded in on himself, a faint pink blushing across his high cheekbones and Niall found it equal parts cute and beautiful.

“Yeah watch about ten minutes in, some pilots tend to do a loop-the-loop.” The look Zayn threw his way was nothing short of venomous as he maintained his hunched posture, hands clutching at the arm rests.

“Fuck off.” He hissed in reply and Niall just snorted, reaching into his bag for his I-pad, one hand flicking through his saved documents and the other tracking lines over Zayn's knee.

“It'll be fine baby.” He said easily, and the more he read through his Uni notes, the more he noticed Zayn's leg stop with it's twitching beneath his hand.

The thief was better during take off than Niall expected, just clamped his eyes shut and squeezed Niall's hand as that familiar swoop soared them into flight and Niall rewarded him with a gentle kiss for his bravery when they were flying and Zayn let out a sigh of relief.

If Zayn gripped Niall's hand a little tightly about ten minutes in well, Niall didn't say anything. The rest of the flight was a breeze, the low rumble of the engine hardly noticeable as he indulged in re-reading some Uni notes. Zayn seemed fine after fifteen minutes, relaxing into his seat and turning into a five year old. Suddenly everything was interesting, the foldable tray on the back of the seat in front of him, the buttons overhead controlling the lights and air con being pressed just to be turned back off.

“You're so feckin' cute.” Niall mumbled, Zayn rounding on him, fingers still holding at the window shutter, half the light blocked out as he turned to the blonde then. “I don't even feel like a twat for sayin”

“I'm not cute.” Zayn said, adjusting the hem of his large jumper as he turned to face Niall, their knees bumping and their foreheads just an inch apart. “I'm manly and you should fear me.” He finished in the most adorable high-pitched baby voice Niall had legit ever heard in his life.

“Manliest man I've ever known.” Niall sang in a similar voice just to have Zayn pinch his cheek and kiss him softly. It wasn't until they both settled down to do their own thing, with their fingers intertwined that Niall even considered that they'd perhaps reached the 'Harry-and-Louis-Baby-Voice' stage of their relationship.

When they finally touched down in Dublin, Niall felt like he was home. The air felt different somehow, as he got his luggage and directed Zayn towards the doors ahead of them. He felt like he couldn't get back to the Estate quick enough now, his bones vibrating with excitement on seeing his mother or playing with the dogs on the east wing. He couldn't escape the feeling of happiness that seeped from his heart and seemed to fill his veins like substitute blood.

They reached a line of people outside, holding up names and Zayn couldn't help but laugh, muttering how he thought that stupid shit only happened in Movies. Niall was laughing too, until his heart dropped as he read his own name on a card towards the end of the queue, his familiar family chauffeur beaming back at him.

“Oh Jesus.” Niall muttered, dragging his suitcase behind him and walking towards the sign. He probably should have expected that his mother would send a chauffeur, she tended to do that when he came to visit but a part of him hoped it wouldn't come to that.

“Welcome back Mr Niall.” Paul said with a smile, reaching for Niall's suitcase and Zayn's bag who looked completely taken a back, eyes switching from the driver now at the boot of the car and back to the blonde who smiled weakly.

“Does this guy work for you?”

“Easy there sir, don't give him any ideas. I work for his father.” Paul winked opening the back door and gesturing for the two boys to climb in. Niall prayed it wasn't going to be one of the more lavish Rolls Royces but he was pretty down on his luck so far. So it was unsurprising when he got in to find there had been champagne set up between the plush leather seats.

The door shut behind Zayn and his eyes batted from the empty flutes between them to the shimmering partition only partially done up to reveal Paul strapping himself in the front seat.

“On to Carrickwood we go.” Paul said happily, pulling out from the spot as Niall stared at his hands, wondering when Zayn would crack the silence. Niall didn't want to intimidate Zayn, had hoped he could ease him in to just how wealthy his family were, the last thing he wanted was for any form of discomfort to settle inside Zayn who still wasn't saying anything.

But then he couldn't exactly blame Zayn if he didn't want to see this cushy life, Niall couldn't even begin to list the differences between Zayn's old studio flat and Carrickwood Estate, they were just too vast.

Niall sighed, gaining his boyfriend's attention.

“I didn't know when I text my Mum that she'd send Paul.” He said sheepishly, wringing his fingers on his lap as he looked to the blacked out windows, watching the streets blur past beside them. Zayn didn't move much beside him, just did a blase shrug before sighing himself.

“No, it's fine. It's a nice gesture ennit?”

“Yeah I guess.” Niall agreed, looking towards the theif who was smiling at him softly.

“So what's the problem?” Zayn twisted himself to face him, huffing out a short laugh as he prodded at the bottle between them.

“Nothing, you're not... mad?” He tested, half-expecting the silent treatment and feeling pleasantly surprised when Zayn's face scrunched up in confusion.

“Mad? Why would I be mad?”

“Because I don't wanna feel like some snobby little rich boy throwing my money in your face.”

“I wouldn't mind if you started throwing money in my face.” Zayn mumbled, Niall rolling his eyes and reaching over to twine his fingers between his boyfriend's.

“You know what I mean.”

“Yeah I do. And don't worry. One little chauffeur isn't gonna freak me out ok?” Zayn bought Niall's fist up to his mouth to press delicate kisses across his knuckles. Niall couldn't help but smile at the feeling and soon enough he was nodding at Zayn's words. “Good, now let's get as fucked as we can on champagne. Haven't ever tried it before.”

“What? They don't hand this stuff out by the bottle when you move into a low rent studio flat?” He laughed uncapping the champagne and laughing as Zayn shifted from the cork's path. He poured it into two glasses, Zayn snatching one up and inspecting it casually.

“I must have missed that give-away.” He smirked before taking a long gulp that left him spluttering and Niall cackiling until his heart didn't feel so heavy anymore.

But of course the “not freaking out” thing didn't last too long, the more they drove from the city and the further down the bottle of champagne they got, the more questions Zayn began to ask, until he sat back in silence watching as two grand gates opened and they began the long drive up towards the estate of Niall's childhood home.

Soon enough Niall's house came into sight, the car rumbiling as it drove over the soft white gravel driveway and Zayn shifted nervously as they parked up beneath the large oak tree beside the garage.

“Holy fuck!” Zayn whispered, eyes wide and mouth in the shape of a comical 'O' as he stepped out the car. He stared up at the ivy winding up the pillars that rose up to support the iron wrought railings of the balcony which stretched around the entirety of second floor. The white stone of the chateu inspired building design seemed brighter in the winter sun and Niall smiled at the familiar faces of some of the house workers, who rushed out to welcome him.

Zayn was still in awe, taking in his environment with surprised shining eyes but Niall only seemed to have eyes for his mother who weaved through their three maids to take Niall in a rib-crushing hug.

“Niall, baby! I've missed you so much! Look at you, you look wonderful!” His mother crooned, running her fingers through his hair before tugging him back into a hug.

His mother was the definition of warm comfort. She was a short lady, with blonde shoulder length hair styled into a classy up-do and her make up was as casual as it could be whilst matching a freshly pressed cream trouser-suit. No matter how expensive Maura Horan looked, the smile she directed at her son was every bit as priceless as it always had been.  
He felt the exact moment that she spotted Zayn over his shoulder as she pulled back with a confused noise. “Hello there.” She said, voice soft as she was no doubt taking in the shaved head and hand tattoos peaking out from the holes of a worn shirt. Zayn smiled bashfully stepping forward and extending this inked hand towards her. Niall took in a deep breath, watching the expression of his mother's face which was thankfully neutral.

“Pleasure to meet you, Mrs Horan. Your home is simply stunning.” Zayn said, and Niall noticed how his voice only cracked slightly.

“And who are you my dear?” His mother enqired though her eyes were on Niall, there was something almost knowing twinkiling in her grey eyes and it seemed to settle that part of Niall that had been nervous the whole journey there.

“I'm-” Zayn began throwing a look at Niall which screamed save me. Niall took his other hand slowly and watched as his mother's eyes followed the movement, the workers behind them silent in their observation of the scene.

“Mum, this is Zayn Malik. He's my boyfriend.”

There was a silence that threatened to stretch the entirety of his life span before Maura started clapping excitedly, her eyes squinting through the shear force of her grin. She squealed out, wrapping her arms around Zayn and pulling him into a tight embrace that left a little yelp falling from his lips. Niall simply beamed at the sight wondering why he ever doubted a different welcome.

“Why didn't you say sooner? Shame on you Niall for not letting your mother know the minute you met this boy! Oh Zayn my dear, it's wonderful to meet you!” Maura gushed, hands stroking down Zayn's arms as her eyes shimmered like she was about to do that cringey crying things mothers tended to do sometimes.

“Likewise, Mrs-”

“Don't you dare! It's Maura to you, my boy!” She said with a joking finger pointing in Zayn's face. She linked their arms together ushering him through the workers who smiled at him the way they did with Niall and wow, Niall felt sick with how domestic and homely everything felt.

How normal it felt.

“Come on Niall, let's get you boys some tea.”

“That sounds great, Ma.” Niall said, stepping up the stone stairway to the main doors which Maura lead Zayn through. The theif's eyes took in the extravagant chandelier hanging beside the swooping white staircase, the foyer sparkiling and Niall smelt the familiar scent that only came from coming home.

“I feel dreadful Niall! If I had known you were bringing back a guest I would have brought him some gifts!” Maura, turned then before Zayn could protest, lightly tapping Jane on the back who turned from resuming her dusting with a smile that Niall remembered well from his childhood. “Jane sweetie, can you please go down to the town centre with John and pick up some gifts that Zayn may open on Christmas day.”

“No need, Maura.” Zayn itneruptted, biting his lip with a blush as Maura turned tohim inquisitvely. “I erm, I don't celebrate Christmas.” It was bashful, a hand running over his smoothly shaven head.

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah, I'm Muslim. So it's erm, not necessary.” It was strange to see Zayn this doubtful, reminded Niall of when the thief had turned up all those months ago to that disastrous dinner party. Where he had stood on the side-lines and watched the evening with eyes that reflected his fear at rejection. Niall wondered briefly if his boyfriend would ever get it into his head that he was every bit as welcome into Niall's life as he was.

“Oh that's fine my dear, Jane go anyway don't use Christmas wrapping. But instead something plain but not boring. Niall's boy deserves a welcoming gift if anything.” She threw a dismissive hand into the air and Jane nodded curtly before aiming a friendly smile at Zayn who's cheeks were still radiating a shade of soft pink.

“You don't have to.”

“If you're under my roof I will not stand for these protestations Mr Malik. Now come along, I will give you a tour of the house.” She re-linked their arms, fingers tracing over Zayn's tattooed forearm as she reached out her other hand to swat at her son. “Niall, ask Paul to drop your bags off with Peter and your father is in the study if you want to see him”

“You're stealing Zayn from me already?” Niall called out as his mother began walking with Zayn who was still visibly trying to adjust to his surroundings.

“It's been a long time since we've had a looker like this grace these halls, of course I'm stealing him.” She winked playfully.

“I'm flattered Maura, but your husband would most certainly kill me.” Zayn's reponse earned a hearty laugh from Maura, her back turning away from Niall as she threw up a delicate hand once more.

“Not on my watch, Doll. Run along Niall, I'll get some tea sent to the conservatory and we can all catch up. Greg should be home soon enough.”

“Ok mom, don't scare him now.” Niall warned, watching as Zayn threw him a lopsided smile before he got swept up in the attention Maura paid him, their conversation falling into silence the further away they got.

Niall watched them until they turned off down passed the gallery room, Maura no doubt beginning their little tour with a brief history of the Horan family. He didn't know what to think, really as he stood in his foyer. The workers continued on without him and at some-point, Peter had passed with Zayn and Niall's bags but all Niall could so was stand there.

He pondered for a few more moments, thinking way back to the first time he saw Zayn, the way his eyes had reflected nothing but hate and anger back at Niall as they scuffled and now here Niall was, trying to ignore the fire in his chest that told him it was love that was anchoring him to the spot.

He'd been sure of it for a while, that love is what he saw when he looked into Zayn's eyes. Love is what he felt when he'd lie in bed with a body curled against his, their eyes teary and sniffles loud from another episode of Game of Thrones. Love was what Zayn was and he felt kind of giddy with the realisation that hit him like that first slam against the wall from the theif who tried to steal his car.

He turned off in the opposite direction from Zayn and his mother's departure, heading down the familiar hallway and up the marble stairs passed the first dinning room. He could hear his father's voice as he turned off into the library, his father's office door open as it always was.

He waited for a few moments, listening as his father spoke with a dreary tone, perhaps annoyed with whoever was on the other end of the phone. He'd often complained to Niall how some workers of his were seemingly incapable of listening.

So Niall listened, head resting against a bookshelf as he listened to the same voice who had called out angry expletives down that very phone and in the next breath read Niall his favorite children's book whenever he felt sad. It was a strange mix and Niall wondered if he would be that kind of father too. One who could strike fear and unconditional love into his family home.

Niall swallowed down the thought of what kind of father Zayn would be. His thoughts were thankfully interjected by the sound of the phone hanging up and Niall allowed his prescence be known at that moment.

He peered round the corner, fist rasping at the door as his father looked up at him with a toothy grin.

“Niall!” His dad rose from his position behind his desk, closing the distance between them and trapping his son in a tight embrace. Niall sank into it, breathing in the smell of sandalwood and cigar smoke clinging to the fibres of his father's expensive blazer, imprinting the scent into his memory as they pulled away.

Bobby cupped his son's hand, Niall looking up into the eyes that his family had said were the double of his own. “You get bigger every time I see you!”

“And you're getting smaller!”

“I haven't missed your cheek, son.” His father laughed, moving towards his drinks cabinet and taking out two beers. Niall kicked off his shoes, lounging into the leather seat facing his Dad who offered him the bottle from over his desk. His old chair creaking under his light weight as he sat back down with a sigh. “We weren't expecting you back so quickly. The whole house has been excited knowing you were coming home. None more so than your mother.”

“Yeah she seems pleased. I'm glad. I've missed you guys.” Niall admitted, thumb toying with the label of his beer.

“We've missed you too son. Now, there must be a reason why you're mother isn't hanging off your arm, and chewin' your ear off about Uni so come on, tell me where she is.” His father had that same knowing glint that his mother had had outside and Niall thought they had definitely spent too much time together over the years if they were adopting one another's traits. 

“She's in the ground floor parlour. With my guest.” Niall smirked, sipping his beer and looking down at his lap with a blush at his father's raised eyebrows.

“Guest, aye? Is this guest a girlfriend by chance?” Bobby chuckled.

“Not exactly?” Niall said nervously, smile tight-lipped.

“A boyfriend, perhaps?” Bobby pressed, taking another small sip from his beer and Niall took a gulp of his own as he nodded.

“Yeah, as it goes.” Niall said, finally meeting his father's eyes again and feeling set to burst at the look of pride that still hadn't slipped off his wrinkled face.

“What's his name?”

“Zayn Malik. He's wonderful Da, honestly.”

“Well let's get going, I need to meet the lad who's stolen my son's heart.” Bobby rose from his desk, beer still in hand and Niall followed. It felt like the acceptance he'd never sought out as his father wrapped an arm around Niall's shoulders and squeezed. A squeeze that spoke one thousand words, all of them warm and welcoming. All of them proud.

“Is it that obvious?” He said bashfully, Bobby guiding his son out of the office and stopping as they stood in the sunlight bleeding in from the large windows of the hallway.

“I wish you had been here to see the way I looked when I first fell in love with your mother.”

“I reckon I'd have loved to see that.” Niall smiled. If there was such a thing as true love, it began with Maura and Bobby.

“Just look in the mirror when you think about Zayn. And I promise you it's the same damn look.” His father, placed his hand on Niall's cheek and Niall didn't understand how someone like him could have such a supportive and loving family unit around him. He felt undeserving, it felt overwhelming and just as he opened his mouth to say something his father pulled away turning off towards the parlour. “Come on, son. Let's go save your other half.”

When they eventually found where Zayn was it didn’t look like he needed saving at all. He was sat on a white chair, inticately carved with the family crest on the back, resting a cup on the knee exposed from the rip in his jeans, a steady hand holding it still. 

Well at least he wasn’t nervous anymore, chatting politely with Maura who seemed to be doing 90% of the talking the conservatory doors shut and keeping out the winter winds as the gardens stretched out ahead of them.

“Zayn Malik.” Bobby said, garnering the boy’s attention. Niall’s father had a smile on his face as he rose his arms out in gesturing for the thief. Niall bit his lips together in an attempt not to laugh out loud at the look of genuine fear that crossed Zayn's face. He rose to his feet, cup on a coaster and wiping his hands down his thighs. He walked toward the greeting, advancing slowly towards Ireland's least intimidating figure with a nervous smile.

Bobby clasped Zayn's hand in both of his own, shaking it slowly.

“I can see what my boy sees in you.” He said and Zayn swallowed thickly, eyes wide and smile faltering a little. Niall cringed, rubbing a hand across his face and tutting loudly.

“Dad, shut up!” He whined, Maura tittering as she poured another two cups Niall sitting at the table and excepting his steaming earl grey with a wink to his Mother.

“It's true, he's a handsome boy Niall.” 

“Thank you, Mr Horan.” Zayn blushed but seemed more relaxed. “Your wife is quite the looker too.” His tone was cheeky and it immediately set Niall’s inside into a soft warm fire, a laugh falling from his throat as the flames rose up his body.

“He can stay!” Maura commented from her position beside their Maid, who bought over a 3-tier afternoon tea stand, complete with beautifully presented finger foods and a cheeseboard. Niall knew they had cheaper food in the house, hell his dad's favourite was cheesestrings and that was £3 a pack but Niall appreciated the gesture.

Much to Niall’s surprise, his father stayed for a while, the four sat around the table and talking with one another about the mundane things in life. But nothing concerning Zayn was mundane, and the blonde boy still felt on the edge of his seat whenever Zayn spoke. Soft northern words coming out of a barely moving mouth and a slanted smirk and it all felt so very real and so very perfect.

“Party’s started without me so it would seem!” A loud voice called and they all turned to see Greg stood with his arms up and his scarf falling onto the floor from his neck. Maura jumped up, greeting her eldest with a kiss on the cheek and an offering of tea.

“My christmas has come early I think!” Maura exclaimed, taking her seat beside Zayn who was taking a long nervous sip from his tea cup, eyes eventually flickering up to meet Niall’s.

Niall had been worried since they left that morning and it was foolish of him really. How could he be? When Zayn was sat in those same ripped and oversized clothes as he always wore yet looking like he was always meant to sit in that overzealously decorated conservatory, drinking from expensive china with a wry smile.

Niall’s heart wasn’t capable of being this full, he was sure.

“Denise is on the phone to her work, she’ll be in soon enough.” Greg’s eyes fell to Zayn then, flitting between him and Niall like a tennis observer.

“So this is the boyfriend, aye?” Greg laughed loudly, rushing over to Zayn before enveloping him in a one-armed hug. Niall would get him back for that embarrassing display later but Zayn laughed along. “You’re the one making sure Niall’s world keeps turnin’ in London?”

“Something like that.” Zayn answered but he only had eyes for Niall then.

The weight of that answer followed Niall throughout the rest of the afternoon, long after Denise sat down and long after their tea cups emptied.

**Author's Note:**

> Come tell me what you think :)
> 
> doncasterlyrock.tumblr.com


End file.
